Who would have thought?
by snorkmaiden15
Summary: After returning back home for no real reason, the most unexpected visit and big news from best friend additioned by constant voice inside the head, - what can make the days weirder, than they already are? TxG
1. The Nickname

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea."

I keep thinking that all throughout the morning, whilst brushing teeth and having breakfast in a sleepy daze.

I really am not sure though. Why did I decide to return here?

Despite the fact, that I have lived in Albuquerque since I was born, there wasn't much that could emotionally tie me down to this place. My dad decided to leave in search of a better and more interesting life when I was about 4 years old, which pushed my mom to work as hard as she could to earn money for my "happy childhood" and education. I understand her fully, I would have done the same thing in her place I guess, but that still doesn't erase the truth, and the truth is - I was completely alone. Period.

Somehow I didn't get the gene of high self esteem or of being the social butterfly, that my father obviously had, so since I was a little kid, there were no friends in my life, not really. No friends, no real hobbies, no interests, just books and movies. And my beloved dog Peppy, who passed away little before I went to college to New York. It was there that I started to realize that maybe life is not as grey as it looks like, and that a person like me can really have friends, laugh, spend a good time, want to travel and explore, can simply want _something_ from life, besides reading books and watching movies. Life in New York has shown me just that. Life.

And still, after finishing college and 3 years of trying to settle down in New York, I find myself sitting here, at 7. 55 am, in kitchen at my rented apartment in Albuquerque with a cup of coffee in my hand, staring blindly at the TV and trying to comprehend the weather forecast. Despite the colorful life I had in New York it still seemed like it wasn't working out for me, and despite the lack of emotions that I have ever felt in Albuquerque, the place was waiting for me, I could feel it. And I couldn't for the heck of me understand Why.

Finishing my morning preparations, I decided to hurry up – didn't want to be late at the first day at job here. So I closed my apartment and headed towards the elevator.

\- GABBY!

I whipped my head around. There was no one in the corridor. It wasn't possible, I didn't have any friends or even acquaintances here, mom was away on a business trip, and it was a male voice anyway. Nobody could have called me. With a slight smile of nervousness a proceeded down the hallway. Must have been just my ima-

\- GABRIELLA!

Okay, so not imagination. Whatever, it's not like I'm the only Gabriella in this town. Waiting impatiently for the elevator, I try to redirect my thoughts to my plans for today. With the long-awaited "ding" the doors open and I step in.

\- Gabriella! Stop doing that! Come back here!

Well, this day is sure gonna be weird.

* * *

\- So how is the first day on a new job so far?

I sigh. – It's been okay, I guess. Just need to get used to the new people. But I love my job enough to get over it, - I say with a smile, looking at the peach wall in the small room.

\- Which I will never understand! Looking every day at those poor doggies and cats and other adorable creatures, that have health problems – some are barely alive – that just must be heartbreaking!

\- Well it is not _every_ day that there are such serious cases, besides it makes me happy that I try and help them, you know that, - I explain for the hundredth of times patiently. Some things will never get old. – And Tay, you are a doctor as well, remember?

There's a scoff on the other side. – I am a _psychologist._ I work with _people_. _Humans_. That's _completely_ different. If I'm feeling like it, I may hold an experiment on my clients, advising them to cry like a rooster every morning from the roof to express their feelings, or something, and not feel a damn thing.

Laughing disbelievingly, I gasp – You're awful!

\- U-huh. I know. – Taylor says smugly. She is really a good person though, I know she will never do that. We met in college, freshman year, and remained closest friends even miles apart. – Does it feel weird there, in Albuquerque, after noisy NY?

\- It is different. – I pause to think about it more clearly. It really is. – But it's my home. And somehow I feel that it is right thing to be here. I can't really explain it… Didn't you ever feel like that before?

\- Nope. – She spoke. – But hey, I thought, why don't I visit you?!

Well, that sure sounded cheerful. Way _too_ cheerful even.

\- Uh.. Of course. You know I'm always happy to see you. Maybe on the holidays..-

\- Actually, - she interrupted. – Actually, I've already bought plane tickets. I'll be there this Friday. – Taylor rushed nervously.

\- THIS Friday? – Wha..? I think I'm in a mild shock. Taylor _**never**_ does things this spontaneous. – Well, okay, I mean, of course, you can crash at my place… But, Taylor, is everything alright? - Excuse me for my stuttering. But I kind of didn't expect that coming from a person that I thought I knew so well.

\- Of course everything is alright! What's wrong with me coming to Albuquerque?! – Taylor snapped unexpectedly loud. So loud I actually jumped, catching the nearest stack of papers and sending them flying to the floor. Just my luck. From Taylor's deep sigh, I guess she heard it too. – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I just- I have some business to do there. A couple of meetings.

\- Like, work meetings?...

\- Something like that, yeah, - there is some noise in the background. – I'm sorry, I've got to go. Talk to you later?

\- Yeah, tell me next time flight number, time of your arrival and all that.

\- Sure. Bye, Gab. – with that, she hung up. I stare for some time right in front of me, trying to process what has just happened. Something is not right, that's not like Taylor, at all. But it is clear, that she doesn't want to talk about… Guess I'll just have to interrogate her, when she comes here. She won't be able to get away this easily, she's staying at my apartment after all, so I'll have days, nights even, to press her. Heh, how kind of me.

Deciding that there is no sense in pondering over 'whatishappenningwithTaylor' right, I decide to go on a little break while I can, to grab some coffee and breathe fresh air.

Walking into the street that is no fresh air I smell though.

There's a lot of noise, people everywhere, and strong smell of smoke in the air. The building across the street is burning.

"Did anybody call for firemen? There are people inside!" The answer for my silent question came in the form of a fire truck with a fire brigade in it. Some of them immediately run into the building, the others started spraying it with foam and water. Good thing it is a small 2-storey building.

Well, there is not much I can do and my break ends in a few minutes anyway. Time to go for that coffee.

\- GABRIELLA!

What the hell?! I freeze on the spot.

\- GABBY! GO!

That's the same voice from today's morning. I turn around and see no one there, who could potentially be screaming my name. Oh, of course. Of course, because no one in their right mind would ever think of calling me "Gabby" because I just _**hate**_ that nickname. I've always thought it's gross.

\- You're a good _girl_ Gabby!

Oh thank you, stranger! This little phrase made something stir in me. Too weird. Maybe it is my hallucination? The voice was quite pleasant and deep. You know that feeling, when you hear a voice, and just know that the owner of that voice is a great guy? I have that feeling.

This isn't serious though. Oh my God, mom must be right; I need a relationship, before I go out of my mind completely. But for now, caramel latte will do.

* * *

It is five days later, Friday evening, and I am at the airport parking lot, waiting for Taylor's flight to arrive. Why at the parking lot? I don't even know myself. She just told me to wait for her here, explaining that it will be easier for me, somehow. All I know is that you should never argue with Taylor too much. So that is why I'm standing here, deciding to do some people watching. There are triplets following their parents into the building with blue, pink and purple little cases. That's adorable! An old couple parking their little car, and then getting out slowly with calm smiles on their faces. A golden Labrador runs across the lot. It sure had a concentrated face. Maybe I should get a dog? It's easier than finding a boyfriend, that's for sure. And I love animals! It stopped for a moment and looked at me, cocking its head to the side, as if understanding my thoughts. I think I even blushed a little from such attention, really. But then, something got its attention, and she returned to her business, running away. Maybe it was some sort of sign? Okay, I should definitely think about getting one.

Oh! There is Taylor!

\- Heeeeey! I missed you, Gab! – She's smiling widely at me, as we hug.

\- Taylor, it hasn't been that long! What, like, a couple of weeks?

\- I don't care! We used to see each other every day, remember?

\- What's right is right. – I smile at her. I did miss her. She is running around my car to get in all of her bags giving me half of them to hold, while I am writing an imaginary plan in my head: go to the mall – get some wine and snacks – ask Ta-

\- Gabby! Wait for us! – O-kaaaay. That's the nice voice again. And I still don't see anyone.

\- Taylor. Taylor! Did you hear it?!

\- Did I hear what? – She looks at me, raising her eyebrows.

\- That voice! It was calling me! – Even I know that I sound like I've just escaped an asylum.

\- No… Honey, are you alright? – Now she looks worried.

\- Yeah… I'm fine, just going out of my mind a little. Pssht, no big deal. – I roll my eyes. Hey! Taylor is a psychologist! Maybe I can ask her for help!

She laughs at me though, as I tell her about the voice.

-Oh, Gab! Of course I agree with your mom, it would be great to see you all happy and loved up but you are definitely not that bad! By the way, didn't know you had a problem with 'Gabby'. Should I call you that now? – Is she laughing at me? This is no laughing matter, woman!

\- Don't you dare! – She cracks up again. I swallow though, a bit nervous. - So what is that? Just a co-incidence?

\- Yes, why not? At least, that is more believable for me, than the fact that my best friend is losing her mind. – Looking at her warm smile, I feel somehow reassured. Yeah. Taylor is right. No need jumping to conclusions.

Now, where is that wine?

* * *

As I see out the last clients for the day, I sigh tiredly. Well, new job is always a little hectic, but it will get better, I guess. Thankfully, it is time to go home.

Taylor still hasn't told me the reason for her rush trip to Albuquerque. And it's been 3 days that she is here. "I will tell you after I get something done. I _need_ to do it before I tell anybody. I'm sorry, Gab". Okay, okay. I'm an understanding friend after all, aren't I?

On the bright side, there was no voice in my head for these 3 days. Yaay!

As I step in my apartment, Taylor is standing right in front of the doorway, straight as a line, like she was waiting for me in that pose all day.

\- I don't know the password for today, oh mighty guardian, - I try to joke lightly. Eh, lame, I know. – What's up, Tay?

\- I'm getting married.

…

…

…

WHAT?!

\- What?! I mean how? When? To whom?! – To say that I'm astonished is to say nothing. And more importantly: - Why didn't you tell me anything?

\- Because! – Taylor suddenly started pacing. Left. Right. Left. Right. – Because even I understand that it is crazy! I mean how did I even think about that?! Going into that website, talking to that stranger, falling in love with him, meeting at New York, REALLY, falling in love with him, - Left. Right. – Now his parents approve, and his friends, although they are shocked, all of them are such wonderful people, - Left. Right. Left.

\- Stop doing that, you're making me dizzy.

\- What? Sorry. – She sits on the sofa. There are tears in her eyes. – I have never imagined that it was possible for me to feel like that, to behave like that. We started chatting at the internet a while ago, and I decided not to tell anybody about it, because, well, all that net romances… they never mean anything, don't they? But then it grew, and it became so strong, and at some moment I started to realize that he is just what I always needed. And as I met his family, I just, I felt like I could fit in there, you know? To finally have a family I've never really had. Though I do love my older sister dearly, you know I never thought it was possible to feel such things. That's why I was so scared and didn't tell you anything. I'm sorry. – She fell silent. Those tears are from sincerity, and anxiety and love, I can see that. And though it is all of sudden, and even scary, I believe her.

With a deep sigh and a weak but calm smile I say, - Okay. Who is he, though? Will I ever get to meet your mysterious guy?

Taylor widened her eyes. – Oh! His name is Chad. Chad Danforth. – Chad. Danforth. That sounds familiar, for some reason… - He is just wonderful, and funny, and hot and everything! – Wow, someone is excited. – And we will meet him and his best friend soon, because you will be our Best Man and Maid of Honor!

Whoa.

-Whoa, slow down there. You've already arranged a meeting? – What, am I still surprised? I really should've got used to the feeling.

\- Well, yes... You know I don't have a lot of close people, so I thought, maybe you will be my Maid of Honor... – Taylor trailed off.

\- I will be honored to be your maid of honor –I giggled. – Though, if you ever decide to make me your children's Godmother, I will be glad to know that you are having babies when you're pregnant and not when they are about to enter kindergarten. Taylor smirked and then looked at me hopefully,

\- So you don't hate me?

\- Of course not, Tay, - I say softly. – I'm happy for you. I really am.

\- Great! – She grins happily. – Now, get dressed accordingly, we are going to the restaurant to introduce you with the guys!

\- What, now?!

As I said before, arguing with Taylor is pretty much useless thing. If she wants to be a class president she'll be one, throwing a huge campaign in the school. If she wants to graduate as an excellent student, she'll be one. If she wants to throw out her upcoming career in New York and come live and marry in Albuquerque, who will dare to stop her?

Certainly not me.

So that is why I'm trying to find the most plausible outfit, deciding to stop on the smart pants and a nice navy blouse. What? I had a rough day at work, than my best friend threw that revelation at me, and now I'm going all of a sudden to a restaurant to meet _new_ people? I need to be comfy, at least in choosing pants over dress.

As I drive us to the Italian restaurant that I remember there since my childhood. I try to understand how this is all happening. I mean, besides the fact that it was all unexpected. Marrying is a huge step. A step into the adult life. And I am happy for my best friend, really, I am, and can't wait to meet her husband-to-be, I feel scared a little. Despite having finished college, getting a job and living on my own I'm still not completely able to grow up, as pathetic as that sounds.

\- It looks rather nice, - Taylor said anxiously. We are pulling up to the restaurant now. It does look cozy, with little street lights and brick walls. – You ready to head in? Chad texted me, said they are already in there.

\- Yeah, sure. You okay, you seem a bit nervous? – I ask her. She does seem so, but I can't really figure out the reason why. It's me who should be nervous.

\- I am! I just, I know I've said I met his friends before, but I have never met his best friend, and I know he is a very important person for Chad, so I am a little bit nervous, I guess. – She said sheepishly.

\- Hey, everybody liked you, didn't they? And Chad loves you. I am sure, if this best friend is a good person, he will like you to, - I smiled at her, trying to reassure her. Though I am usually bad at such things, seemed like it worked. Smiling at me, Taylor started her way to the restaurant and I followed close behind her.

\- Good evening, ladies! Do you have a reservation? – A cheerful gentleman with _really_ funny looking moustache greeted us. His named tag said "Johnathan".

\- Yes, we have a reservation under Chad Danforth. – Taylor said in her business tone. She sure can switch her moods fast.

\- Of course! The gentlemen are waiting for you at the terrace, because, unfortunately, we don't allow animals inside our restaurant. – Animals? I lifted my eye brows in confusion looking at Taylor, who also clearly didn't understand the funny-moustache guy. – Follow me, please.

Looking between each other we followed him, Taylor a little before me. Johnathan led us to our table, where I saw a bushy-haired guy, looking strangely familiar.

\- Chad! – Taylor exclaimed, running to hug him. Awww, they are so cute, I've never seen Taylor so excited, like a little girl promised vanilla ice cream. You know, the tasty one. Okay, now they are a little gross, I am not looking.

\- Hi, you must be Gabriella, - said Chad pleasantly stretching out his hand for me.

\- Hi, Chad, nice to meet you, - I went in to shake his hand just as my heel got stuck in the wooden floor. Way to make first impression, Gabriella!

\- Gabby! – wait, what, again?! As I clumsily tried to glance backwards while still with stuck heel, I saw a golden labrador jumping towards me, catching me off guard. I screamed lightly and heard a soft cracking sound. Yep, that was my heel.

I almost fell over, before someone caught me.

\- I'm so sorry! We didn't want to scare you, she is a trained dog, I don't know why she decided to jump in front of you. – I turned my head up, to look at the guy who caught me and who also happened to have that amazing sexy voice, that's been haunting me for the last week. His head was turned away from me, he was looking at his dog. – Gabriella! It's not nice! Don't do that again!

\- Your dog's name is Gabriella? – I asked in a funny voice. What? I've finally met the voice! But as he turned towards me and I looked into his deep blue eyes, which were now a little surprised, my breath caught in my throat. I know him.

\- Gabriella? Are you okay? Troy will you help her to her seat? – Chad looked at as worriedly, examining the broken-heel–startled–by–dog situation, while Taylor looked a bit embarrassed.

Troy Bolton. My most insane, embarrassing and forever secret high school crush.

* * *

 **AN: Impressed by this wanderful labrador I often see when I walk my dogs, named Gabriella, or Gabby! It's because of her that I couldn't keep this idea out of my head and decided to post this small chapter of my first story ever. So, if you liked it at all, or at least interested in reading next, please leave some feedback, I would really appreciate this!**


	2. Flashback

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the class, causing students to scatter hurriedly to the classrooms. But it didn't cause any distress to me, I was already in the classroom, sitting like a diligent student ready for something new. Like I always am. Though I did feel a little uncool, considering that even our music teacher was running late. Picking out a new song for us, most likely.

So I decided to doodle in my notebook for a little while, trying to draw my dog Peppy. Trying is the key word though.

With a loud sigh somebody slumped in the seat in front of me, tapping away nosily on his phone, as though wishing to punch it. Somebody, huh. Like I don't know who it is. Like I didn't have the biggest crush on this guy for almost 4 years, since freshman year of high school. But hey, I always try to reassure my embarrassment with the thought "I've had a crush on Troy Bolton before it became mainstream". Because, seriously, for people in our school liking Troy Bolton is like having the newest phone or wearing the most fashionable clothes. A big deal and most of the people are literally obsessed with it. And I like thinking that maybe, just maybe, I am an exclusion, that I like him not because of his insanely good looks or popularity, but because I see him as a really great and wonderful guy.

I remember him from the moment our class entered high school, the time he was shorter in height, skinnier, you know, without those muscles and had his voice breaking. His hair were more of a lighter color, hanging really messily around his head, not even like he has it now, and he had those cheeks, which I've always thought were the most adorable thing ever. He has them now too, of course, but the boyishness had almost gone out, showing back again mostly when he smiles. The thing that never changed, I guess, is his eyes, always the same bright blue color, with only slight changes depending on his mood, and I have always liked the kindness and spirit I saw in them.

His loud sigh brought me out of my thoughts. With eyes closed he leaned into the seat and tilted his head back, and in that way I can see his face upside down. He opened his eyes.

\- Hey! – he said in the light voice, still upside down. – Miss Haps running late again?

I tried to level down my blush, clear my throat and look at him calmly. I always blush when he speaks to me.

\- Yes. Probably trying to find some new silly song to torture us with, - He chuckled and I tried to cover up my probably noticeable fangirling, saying, - You would probably want to sit back properly, I think your face is turning a little red.

Okay, on the second thought that was a bit mean. He chuckled again though, bless his kind heart. I think this time it was a bit sad though.

\- Nah, think I'm gonna stay in such position for a while. Get some blood into my head, maybe it will do better.

I reply nothing to that, just twist my lips and look at him sympathetically. I probably know what he is talking about.

According to the rumors going around school, Troy has just broke up with his girlfriend of 7 months, Kristen. Some say it was because she cheated on him, some say quite the opposite story, which I, personally, can hardly believe but okay. Rumors are rumors; I bet in reality it wasn't about cheating at all, people can just get in a fight. Unfortunately, as much as I would like to say that she was some dumb bitch, she wasn't. She was a pretty nice girl, we even exchanged a couple of phrases at math once, she has a lot of friends, and always stars in school theatre's productions. But I can say that she tried **_hard_** to get Troy's attention, practically following him around for some time. It probably wasn't like that, but I think I can be excused for being bitter.

After some time I say,

\- Come on, Troy. It wouldn't do you any good to just hang in that way. How are you going to process the incredible text of the musical masterpiece that Miss Haps is sure to give us?

Lifting his head slowly, probably as not to give himself a headache, he turns around in his seat and looks at me. For some time, which unnerves me greatly.

I am so not a model type and I know it. My best friends are books, movies, and, well, food. Especially chocolate and sometimes I really crave some fries or burgers. And of course, what can be better, than to read your favourite novel while surrounded by stashes of different chocolate bars and cookies? Nothing, I know.

But such hobbies do lead to being a little overweight. Or maybe not a little. I guess, I am not too bad, but it is a little heart breaking to see the most coolest clothes that don't fit you, because of the size, or you simply can't wear it, because of the figure. Adding glasses to this and being an introvert, one could say I am not exactly the party girl. I even don't have real friends, not speaking about boyfriends. Because who would even _think_ about asking me out? Pssh. Guys only talk to me, when they hope to copy my homework. And I let them most of the time, despite the fact that most of them don't even remember my name.

The thing I was grateful for is that our school wasn't that kind of school you see sometimes in movies. You know, _that_ kind. With cruel kids, and bullying that could almost leave you killed. No, thank God, I've had none of that. I was never beaten up, nobody has ever try to shove me down the toilet and other horrible things. The maximum I get is the occasional snickering and sometimes throwing paper at me, but it is a _really_ rare thing and from the most jerkish jerks, if I can say so. It does dampen my spirits, don't get me wrong, and it also doesn't help that I just _hate_ to look at myself in the mirror, but with the time I managed to build somewhat of a protection system for my mind, closing it from the outside world in a wait of more beautiful and inspiring world of books and films.

So my low self esteem was kind of screaming right now, because of this prolonged attention he was giving me. He has never looked at me like that before.

After a while he shakes his head and smirks, cocking his head to the side adorably.

\- Right. Wouldn't like to miss the chance to share the pleasure of singing some march with you, Gabriella.

Well, Troy Bolton remembered my name.

Actually, I think part of my stupid crush is that he always noticed me. Just a little bit, we talked sometimes, if we had the same classes, nothing more, we weren't friends, but this attention was enough to give me stupid thoughts like "Ooh, what if he likes me too?", "What if he sat in front of me because of me, and not because of the window nearby?", "What if he lingered in class because of me and not because of his girlfriend?", "What if he really just winked at me and is now crying because he wants us to be together and not because he's got something in his eye?", etc. The last one is a joke mostly. Mostly…

And this stupid little phrase. What does it mean, anyways? And is it that hard for him to say such things in some nasty voice? Seriously? We are teenagers! A lot of guys our age have this absolutely horrible voices and laugh, bless them. It couldn't be that hard, could it? But noo, the most wonderful and kind _and_ handsome guy just _needs_ to have everything going for him.

\- Nice crocodile, by the way.

What? Oh, he is looking at my picture of Peppy. Way to make a compliment, honey! But it did bring me down from my high a little.

\- Thanks, - I say in a dry tone.

He laughs at me. And this time, his emotion doesn't seem forced.

\- I'm just kidding. It _is_ a nice… horse? – A-hah, he is mocking me. I swat his shoulder with my notebook angrily. Well I _aim_ to appear angry.

\- How about you draw something and show it for me to judge you, Picasso? - I say in a grumpy voice squinting at him.

For some reason he seems to lose his smiley mood again. His eyes turn darker, almost stormy, and he seems deep in thought.

Just as I was trying to gain enough courage to ask him whether he was okay, Miss Haps decided to hop in the classroom. She did hop in, I'm not joking. Must be excited about something. Oh, she is starting to hand out something looking a lot like lyrics. I have a bad feeling about this…

* * *

I open my looker, looking at its contents, trying to understand what I need to bring home for homework. And also, a convenient thing about lockers is that you can hide behind its door pretty well. Because for some reason I feel like I am in a need for some shelter.

As I've said before, I have a couple of classes with Kristen. And she didn't seem so nice to me today. No, in fact, she's been staring, almost glaring at me with this weirdest expression. Something along the lines of "Who the shit you are and how did you manage to get myself to notice you?". And I didn't even try to, I promise. It's not like it's particularly a pleasant thing being glared at for the whole day.

So yes, I was glad that this day is over and I can head to my home that is safe from people.

As I proceeded down the enormous red and white hallways, I heard some voices. They were just around the corner that I needed to pass in order to exit school. Feeling uncomfortable for a second, I decided to wait for a little bit so as not to cross them. Maybe they are walking and soon will head in some other direction?

\- You are behaving like a mad woman. – said the guy's voice gruffly. I'm pretty sure it is Troy's voice, though I've never heard him using that tone before. Looks like I walked in on their fight with Kristen.

\- Oh seriously? – a girl scoffed disbelievingly.

\- I didn't do anything!

\- Of _course_ you didn't!

\- Kristen, it's just a sketch, for God's sake! It's no big deal! – Troy pressed exasperatedly.

They are arguing because of some picture? I'm confused.

\- But it _is_ a big deal. – I think I her voice broke a little. – More than that, I'm sure that it is a big deal to _you_.

There was some silence.

\- It is just a sketch. – he said tiredly. – But I guess it doesn't really matter. It's not like you don't have some 'sketches' of your own. – I almost could hear him making air quotes.

\- How da… I've never cheated on you, you now that! – she spat angrily at him.

\- I never implied it. I know you are better than that. – he sighed. – All I'm saying is that you clearly imagined your personal life in a different way and I'm not up to that image. But I know a couple of guys who would be honored. And you do, too.

\- Don't turn this on me. – I think it was meant to be angry, but it was said too quietly.

\- You know that I'm right.

They both fell into silence again. After some time I heard Kristen's heels click clacking away. Waiting for a couple of minutes, I decided the path was safe to go home. As I turned at the corner, I slammed into someone. Way to make myself invisible.

\- Sorry, - I've said embarrassedly, trying not to look at him. God, I hope he won't think that I was eavesdropping!

\- It's okay. – as I looked up at him, I saw that his smile was twisted to the side, looking through me. After taking a deep troubled sigh he resumed his steps.

Picasso or not, I just hope he will feel better after some time.

* * *

 **AN: I probably should have waited for some time before posting another chapter, but it's rather short, and it is written already, so why wait? Possible feedback is still appreciated and thank you, if you are reading this!**


	3. Kill me or get me out of the sun

_\- Gabriella? Are you okay? Troy will you help her to her seat? – Chad looked at as worriedly, examining the broken-heel–startled–by–dog situation, while Taylor looked a bit embarrassed._

 _Troy Bolton. My most insane, embarrassing and forever secret high school crush._

The silence stretched between us to become uncomfortable as we kept looking each other in the eyes. I turned away first and tried to stand up. My body can manage to hang in Troy Bolton's arms like some damsel in distress, looking in his ocean-like eyes only for so long. Seemed like my movement turned Troy into action.

\- Sure, - he straightened his back and gave me his arm, - Let me help you. – His face bore a hard unreadable expression. – I'm Troy Bolton, by the way. Chad's best friend. And I'm also going to be his Best Man. And you are Taylor's Maid of Honor, I suppose? – He asked in the most nonchalant way, looking at me, as if he saw me for the first time in his life. Like we didn't know each other at all. Like we didn't talk to each other in school when we were younger.

 _Like I didn't notice that he had recognized me._

I wouldn't have been offended if he didn't recognize me, really. Only disappointed a little, may be. It wasn't like we were friends in high school, we haven't seen each other since the graduation day, and I did change a little bit in my appearance since that time. I lost some weight, grew up a little bit and my figure changed to become more of a woman than a girl. I'm a late bloomer as one can say. On the whole, I can't say that I took a complete change into beauty from the beast but now I care for myself more: I started using cosmetic products of different kinds, not too much though; I look after my hair, which don't look as frizzy as they did in high school; loss of weight pushed me into wearing more colorful and appealing clothes and I finally started wearing contact lenses after some arguments with my mom. As I said, I'm still myself, just grown up a little bit, just enough to overcome basic self-consciousness.

Before my confusion could become glaringly obvious, I showed him a fake smile, fake enough that he would notice.

\- That would be me, - I said in the sweetest voice I could manage. – Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you.

I straightened up, flipped my hair back and with a straight spine strutted in my heels to finally sit down on my chair. That was supposed to look cool and nonchalant, but with my broken heel and proud look it resembled more of some limping warrior after a battle. As I tried to sit down as carefully as possible, Troy exchanged pleasantries with Taylor. Oh, he is going to sit by my side! How niice… Not.

All this time the golden Labrador sat forgotten near Troy's leg, looking at him somewhat guiltily.

\- This is Gabby, by the way. – Troy said, and I flinched a little bit at the nickname. – I'm sorry that we caused such a mishap. She is a trained dog, usually she behaves appropriately, I don't know what has gotten into her. – He was apologizing more to Chad and Taylor than me. And I am the victim here, by the way!

Troy went to sit beside me; Gabby followed his lead, laying in between us. She looked at me as if realizing she has done something wrong. I wasn't angry at her though, I'm the clumsy one here.

\- I am sorry, Gabriella. – Chad said sincerely. – I told Troy bringing his dog wouldn't be a good idea.

\- It's fine, it's not her fault. – I jumped in my seat a little, because at that moment I felt something warm and wet licking at my foot. I giggled at her. I love dogs.

\- Gabby! Stop. – Troy said to his dog. She stopped licking my foot begrudgingly and laid her head on Troy's foot instead.

\- By the way, isn't it funny, that Troy's dog's name is also Gabriella? You can pretend it was named after you! – Chad joked. Oh yeah, just hilarious.

\- I'm fine with it, I guess, as long as nobody calls me Gabby. – I replied a little unhappily.

\- Nobody's going to, this nickname is meant for the dog, - Troy grumbled, blushing a little for some reason. Did he just imply that my name was only good enough to make pet's nicknames out of it? Should I be offended?

As we started to look through our menus, Chad and Taylor, who was still a little embarrassed for me, decided to engage us with a small talk.

\- So, Gabriella. – Chad turned to me. – Taylor told me that you have just moved here from New York. How do you find Albuquerque so far? Must be a little boring comparing with the bustling and eventful life in NY.

\- Oh, not at all. – I said as I closed my menu, deciding to go with my favourite carbonara. – New York had been great for me, I loved my life there, and university. I found my friends there, and it does hold a lot of warm and happy memories for me, but I guess I'm not one to go to a lot of nosy parties. Calm and sunny life of Albuquerque suits me well enough; I haven't exactly settled in just yet, but I have a feeling that it was the right decision to move here. – I paused. Chad honestly didn't seem to remember me. I decided not to place him into uncomfortable position and pretend that I don't know him too. - What about you? For how long have you been living in Albuquerque?

\- I've been here my whole life, since childhood. I don't know, I guess our town is not much, but I've always liked this place, it always seemed enough for me. Studied here too, went to U of A straight after high school to play basketball. Actually, - he turned his head to Troy, who seemed to stiffen a little at this, - We were supposed to play in the same team with this traitor, who then decided to go and change his major. – Chad shook his head. – Maan, remember how we used to play in high school? We were almost the kings of school!

Taylor perked up at this. – Really? – she smirked. – What, were you some big hotshots?

\- You know it, baby! – Chad wiggled his eyebrows at Taylor. Ew. – And I say we deserved that attention! We were champions in a row our last three years at Ea-

\- Come on, man, don't exaggerate, - Troy interrupted him hurriedly. Why the rush, dude? Some female neighbors might think you're hiding something. – It was just high school, nothing grand.

 _\- What?_ – Chad scrunched his face in confusion. He was clearly almost at loss of words. – But it was, at the time! Don't you remember how we worked our as.. – he glanced at me and Taylor uncomfortably before continuing, - How hard we worked to get that championship trophy each year? – aww, how cute, he tries not to swear in our presence!

\- I'm sure Troy is just being modest. – Taylor said. – Bet he is not as big of a show off as you are, - She actually pinched Chad's side at those words, making him squirm a little and chuckle at her.

\- Oh, he isn't, is he? That is _such_ a rare thing to find a guy being modest with his sports achievements, _especially_ in high school. Now, Troy, don't be shy, tell us all you want about your life in high school, _I'm sure_ you two were the center of everybody's attention. – I spoke in the most irritating voice, looking at Troy tauntingly. Nobody except for Troy seemed to notice my tone of voice. Just my goal.

Troy shot me an irritated look. I squinted my eyes back at him. Two can play this game, honey.

Unfortunately, our nice conversation was interrupted by Mr. funny-moustache, who chose that moment to appear to take our orders.

After our orders have been taken, Troy decided to change the subject.

\- So, guys. – He cleared his throat. – What are the plans for your wedding? Have you got it figured out yet?

\- You see, this came a bit unexpected even to both of us, - Taylor looked at Chad with a tender smile, their hands lying intertwined on the table. Unexpected? _You don't saay._ – So we decided that there is no sense in long preparations before the wedding. It will take place in a month, in August. We have already agreed on basic things, such as church, guests, etc., the only things left are some minor preparations and finding an apartment to move in right after our honeymoon.

\- By the way, bachelor party is on you, man. – Chad pointed at Troy. I couldn't help but smile at them. Chad and Taylor seemed so happy and excited. I wish that I will be able to understand these feelings someday.

\- Yes, Gabriella, I think I will need your help with dresses, flowers and other girl stuff. You won't mind too much, will you? - Taylor said, looking at me hopefully.

\- Of course not, Tay. I'm looking forward to it. – I grinned at her. – It will be probably too hard for you to do everything on your own anyways, considering that you don't know this town at all. Good thing I have lived –

\- Your orders, ladies and gentlemen! – The bright voice interrupted me, just as I was about to make it hard for Troy, _again_. Arrgh, I'm gonna kill this Johnathan and wipe this cheerful expression from his face!

* * *

The rest of the dinner passed in a quite pleasant manner. We have discussed some of the future preparations, settling that the four of us will need to meet frequently in order to plan the banquet, dance, repetition, etc. Taylor and Chad have asked us to do them such favor and neither me, nor Troy were opposed to the idea, so we exchanged our phone numbers. I've learned to understand that Chad, despite that I thought of him as a complete doofus in high school, is a nice guy with good humor, and he obviously cares about Taylor deeply. That could be seen from his attention towards me, trying to make me feel comfortable after my lousy entrance and make a good impression on me, to the way he was looking at Taylor, the way they smiled at each other. Despite the unpredictability of the situation, I felt absolutely content with it, as if everything was going the right way.

Well, not _absolutely_ content. There was still this glaring problem of Troy making it seem as if he didn't remember me at all. And I am 100% sure that he does remember me. Somehow he managed to not speak directly to me for the whole dinner and didn't look at me at all. At one time our elbows brushed against each other and I thought poor guy was going to turn over in his chair. Apparently, he didn't want to touch me _that_ much.

\- So, Gabriella, - Chad said as we stepped to our cars, with me trying to keep up with them in my broken heel. I was about to drive me and Taylor back to my apartment and it seemed like Chad was riding in the same car with Troy and Gabby. – It was really nice getting to know you. I feel that we can become great friends! I mean, it'd be nice if someone could secretly spill me info on Taylor's feelings when she's going to have her mood swings or something. – At that Taylor hit his shoulder and glared at him while I laughed.

\- It's a deal. – I grinned at him.

\- Sweet! – Chad smiled brightly at me. – Now that we are friends, I'm gonna give you a nickname. I'm gonna call you Gabster! I like it.

\- Sure, I'm fine with it. – I giggled. And then, remembering something, added – As long as you don't call me Arabella we're good.

Chad looked at me, confused a little, but let it go. It was Troy's movement that caught my attention. He was trying to stifle a laugh and failing at that. That little cheat! He remembers even that!

A lot of guys in high school used my help with their studies, not even bothering to remember my name. But Chad was an exception to this. He managed to call me different names _all_ the time. At the time I thought it was because he was being a jerk, now I think that on the contrary, he was trying to gain my favor in such a weird way. Anyway, there was this one time, when Troy came to wait for him, just as Chad was saying to me "Thanks a lot for helping me out, Arabella". I was quite used to that already, so let it slide, but Troy seemed to look somewhat insulted. I remember that one incident quite well, because of the way Troy was glaring at Chad and then dragged him away by the elbow hissing something like "Dude, you're seated in homeroom _right in front of_ Gabriella and you couldn't even manage to remember her name?!" I swooned at that, I admit. But Troy was nice to everybody so I tried not to let it get to my head too much. And failed, obviously.

Snapping out from my little flashback, I kneeled to look at Gabby, while Taylor, Chad and Troy were saying their 'Goodnights'. She wiggled her tail and stepped closer to me, licking my hands that I stretched out to pet her. I think she likes me.

\- Bye-bye, girly. – I said smiling at this adorable creature. – Hope to see you soon. I promise not to wear heels so that we can hug properly next time. – by this time I was scratching behind her ear and she seemed pleased with my movements.

Smiling, I stood up and looked at the guys to catch Troy staring at me. He looked away immediately.

\- It was nice to meet you, Troy Bolton. – He returned his gaze on me. I think it was a little confused and ashamed, but that could be just my wishful thinking. – See you next time.

\- Yeah, - he cleared his throat. – Until next time.

With final hugs and kisses between Chad and Taylor we went to sit in our cars to drive home.

* * *

I woke up the next morning because of the sun blaring right in my eyes through the window. I turned to look at the clock on my cellphone. 8:13 am. Ugh. It's too early for the day-off.

Turning on my back I stared at the ceiling, recalling yesterday's dinner. Why did Troy behave the way he did? Towards me, I mean. I can't say that he has changed and suddenly turned into some sort of a jerk because I saw the way he spoke to Taylor and Chad. He was still the same kind and caring guy I knew from before.

Why did it bother me so much after all this time? It's not like I have been pining after him all these years. Well, not entirely. I've had a couple of boyfriends at college, trying to give into the feelings, really trying, but there was always something missing. I think the same situation was explained in that movie, _"13 going on 30"_. There was no goosebumps on my skin when we were together, my heart didn't skip a beat. I haven't been that crazy about somebody since high school, but I was adult enough to understand, that my life can't center around somebody, who I've not even been friends with. So meeting him now…

He is still so handsome. I think he gained even more muscles; at least his arms are more muscular that's for sure. His jaw seems strong and his features seem more sculptured than they did before. His hair is a little shorter and darker, his eyes are the same gorgeous colour and for those brief moments that I was in his arms, I realized that he smells just as amazing as he did. It seems creepy, I know. I think I just have to blame chemistry on that, on that strange pull towards him that I've always felt in my stomach. Even his voice seemed sexy to me all this time when I thought I was going crazy, and I didn't even know that it was him!

Yes, he is attractive. But if he thinks that his behavior is charming, he is _deadly wrong_. I don't know yet how I will address him when I see him, but I still have enough time to figure it out.

I turned to look at the time again. 8:27. I guess there is no use lying in the bed any longer. I got up and went into the living room. Taylor was steel asleep on the couch. I guess I can go for a jog to the nearest park then.

I quickly brushed my teeth, pulled on my old grey tank top, running shorts and comfortable snickers. After thinking what I should do with my hair I decided to just throw it into a messy pony tail. I'll have a shower later anyways, no need in trying to untangle them now. Grabbing my cell and earphones I went out of my apartment towards the elevator. Hmm what to play, what to play… I'll just put on shuffle.

 _Every day I wake up_

 _Every day I wake up alone_

That is the first song that came. Seriously? God, even my phone is mocking me. I stepped into the elevator. Just as the doors were about to close, I saw the head of the golden Labrador picking in, and its owner stopping the elevator doors' from closing. And here I thought I still have time. _Juust great_.

 _Kill me just kill me_

 _Or get me out of the sun_

The song is so fitting, it's not even funny. No wonder I heard his voice then, apparently, we are neighbors. As they went into the elevator, Gabby sat town, wagging her tail excitedly at me, while Troy widened his eyes in surprise.

\- Oh, hey uh.. Good morning. – he said uncomfortably.

\- Good morning. – I smiled politely at him, leaning down to pet Gabby. Seemed like they were going for a morning walk. She had a toy ready to play in her mouth, and Troy was also dressed comfortably in a navy T-shirt and shorts, and sneakers.

\- Uhh… You live here? – Troy asked me, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding my gaze.

\- Yes. Decided that I am too old for living with my mom and rented an apartment here.

\- Oh… Your mom lives here too? – I looked at him, unimpressed. He is looking at the wall beside me, because he knows that my mom lives here. And he knows that I know that he knows. We were paired up a few times at school and had to study at my home. Guess we are continuing to play this weird game he started yesterday.

\- U-huh, she does. – I blew away my hair angrily as the elevator reached first floor. Trying to ignore his slightly sheepish look I put back my earphones, saying, - Until next time, neighbor.

I hurried towards the exit without looking back, so that Troy was left behind. Guys are so confusing I swear.

* * *

When I returned back home after my jogging my mood was slightly better. Running is a huge stress reliever, I'm telling you. Taylor was at the kitchen, making coffee.

\- Good morning, sunshine! – She beamed at me. – I'm just finishing preparing breakfast, care to share it with me?

My stomach rumbled at that and we laughed.

\- Sure, Tay, I'll just go for a shower, won't be long.

After my shower I went straight to the kitchen to see breakfast already on the table. It was rather simple, but picture-pretty: toasts, eggs, jam, fruit and coffee.

\- One could get used to that. Taylor, I'm not going to let you marry Chad, you're going to stay at my apartment and make me breakfast. – She giggled at me. – Somebody's happy. Have you got any plans for today? – I asked her, spreading jam on my toast.

\- Actually, yes. – She said, chewing her own toast. – I was thinking, since it's your day off, we could go for shopping: to find dresses, flowers, cake, things like that, that I won't be able to do on my own. Well, with dresses I think that we will only look for mine, because I've called Sharpay and she insisted upon helping me with bridesmaid dresses.

\- You've already called Sharpay? – U-oh. I can't even imagine what her reaction could have been; she is a _very_ emotional person.

\- Yes. Believe it or not, she didn't scream at me that much. Just squealed and said _"You bitch why didn't you say anything before"_. She's already packing.

Ha-ha, that sounds like Sharpay.

\- Who else are you going to invite from New York? – I asked, going for another toast. What? I'm hungry.

\- I was thinking only about our closest group of friends, you know: Sharpay, Martha and Ryan. And my sister with her family, of course, I wouldn't even be here, if it wasn't for her. – Taylor is being modest but it is partly true. Sam is Taylor's only relative, since the death of girls' parents. She cared about Taylor a lot and was always there for her. – By the way, there was this idea that came to me and Chad, but I wanted to discuss it with you first.

Sounds intriguing.

\- What's that?

\- As we've mentioned before it won't be a big wedding, only close friends and relatives. But we figured that the number of guests shouldn't stop us from having fun, right? – She paused, holding a coffee mug in her hands. – We decided to make a program for this event, something like concert program. – She paused again. Now I'm not too sure about where she's going with it…

\- What do you mean? – I asked her confusedly.

\- I mean, we were thinking to about doing different competitions, guys could play a couple of songs as a band, and we can do a group dance! I've already talked with Ryan about it, he is willing to help. – Taylor rushed excitedly. – Oh, and the waltz! I don't want it to be some awkward dance, I was thinking to rehearse a real waltz, you know? The four of us will start: Me and Chad, you and Troy; and then the rest of our friends will join us. Sounds great, isn't it? – I think my eye is twitching. – Gabriella, say something. I know you don't like to be in front of public but there won't be that much people and Troy will be always by your side anyway. He seems like a great guy, I'm sure he will support you.

Oh I'm sure he will. He was all support for me these last couple of days now, wasn't he? I really don't know what to say.

\- Gabriella? Please. Ryan will help us, he already said he would and you guys are great friends. It will be fun! – Taylor said, looking pleadingly at me. I really don't like this idea. But it is her wedding, I can't just say no to her.

\- Okay. Just don't yell at me if ruin everything. I will try my best. – I say, after taking a deep breath. Taylor squealed happily.

\- Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! You won't ruin anything, I promise! – She rushed to hug me. – Phew, we sure have a lot of work to do! Ryan and Sharpay are arriving tomorrow morning, Martha the day after them. So tomorrow we will arrange the meeting for you guys and also we'll be able to start rehearsing the waltz with you and Troy!

Oh the joy. Why did I agree to this again? Somebody, just kill me.

* * *

 **AN: A big, huge "Thank you!" to the people who reviewed. That made me happy for the hole day and more!**

 **I think this chapter may have seemed a bit boring, but I really don't want to rush it, it will seem to unnatural for me. I am having a lot of fun writing this, hope some of you like to read it too. Possible reviews and feedback are always appreciated.**


	4. Hot and cold

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

 _I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

 _Oh, oh whoa_

The decision of picking a cheerful song for my morning alarm may not have been such a wise idea. If any, it makes me more irritated that someone can sing in a chirpy voice at this ungodly hour, and it certainly doesn't stop me from wanting to kill the world. Oh! Maybe I should change it to _The World Is Not Enough?_

I stretched a little, trying to make the sleep go away. Ughh, my feet are killing me. I think me and Taylor went around all Albuquerque backwards and forwards at least a dozen of times. _Why_ did I think that it was such a great idea to go shopping without taking my car I don't know. Yes, there is that shopping center not too far away from my apartment building where Taylor could have found her dream dress, but what were the chances? Wedding is considered by many to be one of the most important days in life, the day when you want _everything_ to go smoothly and accordingly to plan and of course to have the most beautiful dress. It is only fair that Taylor wanted to take a look at almost every dress, deciding what will look better at her so as not to have any regret about any sphere of her wedding day. And after picking out dresses there were flowers, and after that there was cake…

And it really didn't help that I managed to remember a new shop at the other end of town almost _every_ time.

So we went round and round until Taylor found what she wanted. She wasn't turning into one of those crazy brides; rather she is a perfectionist and wants everything to be accurate. God, I can tell that going with her and Sharpay for bridesmaid dresses is going to be a _much_ harder task. I'll definitely take my car.

My bedroom door creaked open, Taylor's head peaking in.

\- Good morning. You awake? – She asked quietly. I groaned and hid my face behind a pillow.

\- Unfortunately.

\- Well it's time to get up. I'm already dressed and just found out that we don't have much for breakfast. – I took the pillow away and prepped up on my elbows, looking at her. She was dressed smartly as usual but comfortable enough for the day ahead. Yet another confusing day for me, I suppose.

\- There should be some milk in the fridge and cereals. That will do for right now, we'll probably go for lunch with Ry and Shar after we get them to hotel. Give me a couple of minutes to get ready.

After a quick shower, I was pondering over what to wear. According to the weather forecast in my phone it is going to be a rather hot day, so there is no need to dress too pretty, because I will probably soon feel like sweaty crap. That means no point in putting on a lot of make up too. So I decided to just put on some sandals, jean shorts, and one of my favourite white blouses that had a country style. I did put on a little make up and left my hair down, deciding to put it into pony tail if I get too hot.

I looked in the mirror and decided that I approve. It is not much, but it feels good enough for me.

The reason I'm thinking so hard about how I look today lives not that far away, actually. It's bad enough that he saw me in my running attire yesterday.

I joined Taylor in the kitchen after some time, and was munching my breakfast glumly when she interrupted my thoughts:

\- Gab? Is everything okay? You've been rather quiet lately.

You have no idea. I decided not to tell Taylor about Troy. I mean, it's not some huge secret and I probably will tell her, eventually, if it is still relevant. But right now I figured it'll be better not to worry her with the fact that something strange is going on between Best Man and Maid of Honor. It could make things awkward for her and I don't want that.

So instead I tried to smile at her, consolingly.

\- Of course. I am just a bit tired of everything that's going on with my life lately: the move, new work, meeting lots and lots of new people. I'm fine though, no worries, - I looked up at the Beatles clock at my kitchen wall. – At what time should Troy come, again?

That is another thing that makes my day. Because Sharpay usually has so much luggage that it wouldn't possibly fit in my small car, Taylor decided to ask Chad to drive his mother's minivan to the airport. And if Chad's coming to take Sharpay and Ryan from the airport, why not take other main heroes of the upcoming event to come meet them, right? Wrong it is to me, considering that we would have met today anyway during our first rehearsal, but who ever listens to me? So, spacing out on Taylor and Chad's conversation about "teamwork" and "being all in this together since the beginning" I realized two things: 1. I'm going to have to get know Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross; 2. I'm going to spend extra time with Troy – I see you for the first time – Bolton.

\- He should be here any minute, I think, so finish up, - she said to me, putting her bowl in the sink. Just as she did that, there was a knock at the door. - Ah, there he is! I'll go open the door.

Speak of the devil.

I sighed and went to put away my own bowl. Wasn't that much hungry anyways.

Taylor and Troy stood talking at my doorway. To my annoyance, he looked like a devil too in simple jeans, converse and light-blue shirt with sunglasses hanging from the pocket. Catching his eye I decided to interrupt their conversation, not wanting to appear as if I was staring at him.

\- Hey. Shall we go already?

\- Yeah. Chad said that he and the guys are already waiting for us down in the car. – He nodded, looking perfectly at ease. Seems like he gotten around to the idea that we are new acquaintances.

The three of us went down, coming up to the silver minivan. Chad and other two guys were standing near it waiting for us. As Taylor went to 'greet' Chad, others decided to aim their attention on me.

\- Yoooo! – This outburst came from Jason, I think. He changed a little bit from high school. – Nice to meet youu! Man! You're so lucky you got such a hot dance partner! – Jason said wiggling his eyebrows at Troy.

\- Nice to meet you too,- I mumbled, blushing while Troy hit Jason in the shoulder.

\- Where's your manners, dude? – he hissed disapprovingly.

\- Yeah, excuse him, he is a bit of a doofus. – Zeke smiled at me kindly and I smiled back at him. – I'm Zeke and this is Jason. – He squinted a little. – Don't suppose we've met already?

Just as I was about to respond, Troy cut me off.

\- Doubt it man, Gabriella came from the Big Apple just a couple of weeks ago.

\- How generous of you to reply to questions directed at me, maybe I should ask you for help next time my mom asks me about my future? – I snapped at him, I couldn't help it. And as if to make me more irritated he just smirked at me.

\- I'll be waiting for your call.

As I was contemplating punching Troy to wipe this cocky expression from his face Chad decided to intervene, shaking his head at us.

\- Come on guys, stop acting like you've just came out of jungle. Don't mind them, Gabster.

\- We are acting perfectly fine! – Jason said defensively. After Troy climbed into the car, Jason spoke, gesturing for me to get in. – Here, ladies first.

After I slid in beside Troy, Jason and Zeke slammed into me, causing me to be pushed up against Troy. I think I'm gonna die from blood loss, cause it all went to my cheeks. Jason and Zeke burst out laughing.

\- Guys! What the hell! – Troy snapped, holding me so that I didn't hit the front seat with my head. – Go to the second row. Now.

\- Aye aye, captian. – Jason said, still laughing, but climbing to the back seats. – Sorry, Gabriella, you okay?

\- Uh-huh, I just admire your sense of humour. – I said drily, trying to shake away the feeling of Troy's arms over me. What is it with him holding me up?

\- Here, let's change seats, come sit by the window in case one of those idiots decides to grace us with their jokes again. – Troy said, motioning for me to climb over him. As I did just that, Zeke looked at me sheepishly,

\- We are sorry. I promise we are not like that all the time.

\- It's okay, really. I'm fine. – At least I'm fine with them. Can't say the same thing about this hot and cold guy beside me. I glanced at him sideways but he seemed to be immersed in his phone. He looked up at me as if feeling my eyes upon him and I immediately turned away to the window. I closed my eyes, cursing myself for my lack of composure. Damn it! Can't I just appear cool for once in my life?

* * *

\- Well, well, well. What a company to spend my time. – Sharpay drawled in the suggestive tone checking out each of the guys. We are standing at the airport, still waiting for Ryan.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

\- Careful, Shar. Wouldn't want to appear like some too forward airhead now, would you?

Sharpay gasped indignantly.

\- Hey! Stop ruining my first impression. – She said, chewing on her bubblegum.

Although Sharpay does look like a complete bimbo, always making lewd comments and telling harsh things, she is actually a very honest and sincere person, who will never leave you at your worst. She is a very valuable friend, but you need to get over her bitchiness at first to see that. It is a rather wise act that led her to having a little group of loyal friends instead of lots of people who were attracted to the wealth of her parents.

My attention shifted to the slide doors, where I saw a blonde man coming our way. I smiled brightly. He is also one of my best friends and I missed him and his sister.

\- Hey girls! – He greeted us happily, giving a hug Taylor, than me. – Seems like I haven't seen you in a year, so much had gone on! Gabriella, trust you to go away and start to take everybody with you! Soon I'll be in New York all alone, I swear. – I giggled at him as he slung his arm over my shoulder. Then he turned to the guys. – Hello everybody. I'm Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother.

\- To precede any miscommunication, Ryan is not gay and he and Gabriella are not sleeping together. – Sharpay said, rummaging in her purse. We just looked at her disbelievingly. – I'm gonna go find a smoking room, while you can take our bags to the car, kay? – She wasn't really asking, already being headed in the other direction.

\- I swear if she wasn't my sister, I would have killed her someday. – Ryan muttered.

\- But isn't it more convenient? I mean, it is easier to kill her if you are living together and everything. – I looked up at him conspiratorially.

\- Hmm. I'll have to think about this. – we laughed and Ryan went to shake hands with Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason.

\- How can we think that you are gay and that you and Gabriella are sleeping together at the same time? – Jason asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

\- Oh there are so many stories, you wouldn't believe… - Ryan said widening his eyes. But for real. Because of his upbringing and relation with Sharpay, Ryan has always been a fashionable boy, Sharpay making sure that their outfits didn't clash at school. His career choice of becoming a choreographer also didn't help with the fact that almost everybody misinterpreted his sexuality. At first it bothered him but then he decided that in the world of art it's a quite common thing and let go of that complex.

A more bothering fact was that those few boyfriends that I had in university thought that me and Ryan were having some sort of affair. It was ridiculous: all of them thought that he was gay _and_ that we are more than friends. How could that be possible I'll never know.

Just to make things clear neither me, nor Ryan have _ever_ harbored any feelings for each other. It's just that I'm more comfortable around him. Maybe that's exactly because he is my friend - I have never regarded him as a person of opposite sex, though that might be offending a little for him. As a result, I liked to hang out more with my friends and Ryan than with any of my boyfriends. I can't quite relax with men; they seem too pushy and confusing. The only guy I've ever felt at ease with and still thought of him as an attractive person of the opposite sex was Troy, but that seems so long ago. Now he is confusing too.

As Troy was putting in the last bag that was in his hands in the back of the car, Sharpay came back, sauntering towards us.

\- Thanks, hot stuff. – She flipped her blond hair back and climbed into the car. Troy glanced at her, seemingly not impressed with her antics. Yes, they're probably going to have some problems understanding each other at first; Troy has never liked girls who behave like this. In fact, since their arrival his mood turned sour for some reason.

\- She's better than what you might think of her right now. – I said to him. _Why_ I said that to him I have no idea. I just feel the need to talk to him, to find out the reason of his lack of acknowledging me.

\- She's your friend, I _know_ she can't be that bad. You wouldn't have become close to her if she were.

I raised my eyebrows at his reply.

\- Interesting. And how would you know that, oh stranger?

He simply grinned and gestured for me to get into the minivan. I huffed and complied; after all, we weren't alone and I don't want to discuss it with everybody present.

* * *

\- Hey! We were here yesterday, they have _the best_ chocolate and mint muffins I've _ever_ tasted! You should try it!

\- Really? I was thinking more of having some meat pie right now…

\- Ugh, I'm lazy… Can you guys just grab me something? Something substantial, something sweet and a nice coffee?

\- Make that two!

We made plans with everybody else to come get us after Ryan and Sharpay settle in and we go for a quick lunch. So our small company decided to go into the coffee shop near Ryan and Sharpay's hotel, Taylor insisting on going at this exact place because it impressed her so the day before. I wasn't in the mood to protest, my stomach's been killing me for some time, punishing me for my lack of breakfast.

Just as Taylor led Ryan away to take a look at the different pastries displayed at the cabinet, Sharpay leaned back in her seat at the small booth we found, looking at me questionably.

\- So, - She raised her brows at me.

\- So? – I looked at her in confusion. Gotta be more specific blondie, I'm not good with hints.

\- What was that?

\- What was what? – I sighed, irritably. – Sharpay, you might want to start speaking in finished sentences, you know I hate when you play these mind games.

She rolled her eyes at my answer.

\- What's going on between you and that jock?

\- I don't know whether you realize it but all of them are jocks.

\- Gabriella. – She said in a warning tone. – You know who I'm talking about. The one you've been exchanging all kinds of glares and little glances. Even my Ryan radar has gone off! You can't just sit here and tell me that you two just met yesterday, I won't buy that shit. Trent, was it?

I hesitated a little before answering her.

\- It's Troy. And I don't know what's really going on either. It's just that we studied in the same high school with the guys, and we talked a little bit with Troy back then… - I trailed off. – To put it simply, we know each other since high school, and I know that he recognizes me but he keeps on going as if he sees me for the first time. The other guys do too, but I'm sure they really think that they've never seen me before.

\- Uh-huh. And there's no motive for such behavior?

\- None that I know of. And I decided not tell Taylor about it yet, don't want to give her extra worries before her wedding; preparations are already gonna be hard enough for her, emotionally wise.

Sharpay nodded, seemingly agreeing with me. Good girl. Although, there is one thing in her words that caught my attention… From the corner of my eye I saw Taylor and Ryan paying for their order. Guess I'll need to be quick about it.

\- Shar? What did you mean when you said "Ryan radar has gone off"?

She snorted.

\- Please. Didn't you see those looks Mr. Anonymous was giving you two? He was _clearly_ not happy. I didn't tell everybody that you and Ryan are not sleeping together just because I felt like it, you know?

\- Your orders, ladies! Care to tell us the topic of your conversation? – Ryan said while helping Taylor place food trays.

\- Nothing in particular. Just bitching on Taylor about how she blindsided us. – Sharpay said unwrapping the bagel. – Mm, that's delicious!

\- I know, right! Does it count for my apology at not telling you guys?

\- Maybe.

I laughed at my friends. All of us are so different it's almost impossible to understand how we became friends in the first place. Out of our group of friends Sharpay was usually the one to understand the unspoken meanings, to take the hints but I don't know… It just doesn't make sense to me. If Troy didn't like me getting buddy-buddy with another guy, shouldn't he be the one to initiate our conversations?

\- Gabs, if you will continue to sit with that frown on your face, I swear I'll steal your muffin! – Ryan's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Gee, somebody's hungry. But I really need to pull myself together before Taylor starts to suspect that something is going on. So I plaster a smile on my face and remember my stomach that's on the brim of having hysteria by now.

* * *

\- One-two-three, One-two-three, One-two-three… Troy, if you continue going this fast Gab's going to have to put on sneakers instead of heels in order to keep up with you!

We are currently in the backyard of Chad's parents' house, trying to rehearse our waltz. Trying being the operative word though. I mean I've never been a star dancer but Troy is fighting hard with me to win the first place in the "The most clumsy person of the night" competition. Almost one hour and half has passed by now; everybody went in to have some drinks while I, Ryan and Troy continued to rehearse our waltz.

It took little time for Taylor and Chad to get accustomed to the dance; after showing them the main steps and even adding a little flair – to show off the future bride, they fell into the waltz so perfectly, as if they were always dancing together. Considering that neither Taylor nor Chad have ever shown much interest in dancing before, it really seemed quite impressing. Which can't be said for mine and Troy part.

At first it was really hard for me to get accustomed to him being so close. His left hand was burning through the fabric of my blouse on my waist and his smell was kind of messing with my head, making it nearly impossible for my mind to cooperate with my feet. They appeared too long away from my brain. After a while though, I managed to concentrate on my feelings of confusion and irritation towards him. And that was when we realized that I'm not the only one with two left feet here.

\- Your movements have to be slower, more gracious. And quit gripping her hand so tight or else she's going to have a bruise! – Troy blew out a breath of irritation at Ryan's words but loosened his tight grip. Thank you! I don't know about a bruise but it was quite uncomfortable. I can't blame him though; my palms are sweaty as hell.

\- How about we just take a break? Maybe we need to relax a little and try again after 5 minutes or so? – I asked Ryan with hope lacing my voice.

\- No way! Nobody's taking a break unless I see some progress here. We don't have that much time so we are going to dance whole night if we have to!

I pouted. God he is harsh. Troy looks as if he is going to kill him any moment. He sweared under his breath, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his feet.

\- Troy, are you trying to find something you lost? Because I don't think there could be another reason to not look your partner in the face during dance! – Oh my God, I didn't know Ryan could be like this. I think Troy's gonna snap any moment now. His eyes are dark blue from fury and he clenched his jaw. I looked at Ryan, trying to silently communicate with him to go a little easy on Troy, or there will be consequences. He seemed to catch my silent message. – Okay Troy, how about you take a little break and watch how we dance? Maybe this way you'll understand how it should be done.

Um, that's not exactly what I meant. If looks could kill, Ryan will be a dead man. No, he will be a dead man and already buried deep deep in the ground. But hey, at least he's not shouting at us, right?

After Ryan made Troy step aside and took my hand I realized that there really is nothing too complicated about waltz. First square – square – a turn – square… Dancing with somebody who didn't make my hormones run in every direction proves to be fairly simple. After waltzing for a couple of minutes Ryan stopped and turned to look at Troy.

\- See? There's nothing complex here. Just try it again, try to relax. I'm sure you can learn it; it just may be easier for me to dance with Gabriella since we've known each other for so long.

\- Yeah, that must be it, - Troy replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice. I glared at him. It's your own fault, buddy.

\- Okay, now try it again. – Ryan pushed me in Troy's direction.

\- Ryan! – Sharpay called from the opened window, waving for him to come over.

\- Uh, I'll be a minute guys, try to run it over by yourselves in the meantime, okay? – He didn't wait for our answers, so much like his sister, leaving us alone to stare awkwardly at each other.

\- Seems that he is not going to leave us at peace until we do this properly, huh? – I tried to break the tension cheerfully. Troy gave me a stiff smile and took a step towards me.

\- I'm sorry. I have no idea how to waltz; I even skipped prom in high school to escape it. – Yeah, I remember. Hundreds of offended girls he refused to take to prom. He cocked is head to the side, looking at me. His eyes have changed its slightly colour by now; being more azure blue instead of the dark blue from before. I chose to let his remark slide, not commenting on it.

\- Well you're not gonna escape your best friend's wedding.

He grinned seemingly more at ease than before.

\- That I'm not. – He took another step towards me, placing his left hand on my waist and taking my hand in his. – Shall we try again than?

\- Okay, - I swallowed, trying to control my breathing. Where are those feelings of irritation that helped me so well?

He began to move slowly, cautiously, trying not to step on my feet. I held my breath, concentrating on his movements. And surprisingly, it didn't appear to be a hard task. Without Ryan hovering over us Troy seemed to relax, leading me gracefully in the dance as if he were dancing his whole life. And it only felt natural for me, once I managed to control my breathing, to be guided by him through the waltz. Squares and turns weren't a dance figure now; instead they were just a part of the whole feeling that we were experiencing, as cheesy as it sounds.

\- That's wonderful! I should have just left you alone since the beginning of our rehearsal. – Ryan clapped his hands looking at us surprised. I stepped away, blushing furiously. Damn. I got too into this. Troy, on the other hand, seemed to be completely fine, glancing at Ryan almost smugly. – Sharpay just nagged at me to give you guys a break but it seems that you earned your break all by yourself! Let's just run it again one more time and it's going to be enough for today.

One more time? No, I'm not going to cope with it. Troy stepped close to me confidently, placing his hand on my waist. Seems like I don't have much choice now, do I?

* * *

 **AN: There goes another chapter. Thanks to those of you who are staying with me! I would have been a little discouraged if it wasn't for you, to be honest. So thank you, again!**

 **And happy belated birthday to Tina's little brother**

 _ **Possible reviews and feedback are always appreciated.**_


	5. Angry baloon on painkillers

I tried not to look down just as everybody advises in similar situations in all those movies I've watched. It wasn't helping. The twisting feeling in my stomach told that I was on the verge of throwing up from fear. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, my hands shaking as I was trying to dig my nails deeper into the bark. Why did I even think that it was going to be a good idea? Damn you, Thomas! You and my loneliness. And my hormones. Damn my period, actually. Why must girls suffer this each month? Look where it can get! It can almost make you commit suicide!

\- Meow. – I looked through my tears at that little grey ball of fur. Even in such state I can understand that he is scared but nowhere near as scared as I am. And I am pretty much terrified, I'm telling you.

\- Gabriella? - I wasn't exactly moving but I think I literally froze at this. No, this can't be happening to me.

\- Gabriella, how the hell did you get there?!

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing it to be a dream. Instead of the one I saw this morning.

* * *

I ran across the corridor huffing loudly, trying to catch the elevator. I am already late to work; I simply don't have extra time to wait for it.

Seems like my steps were so loud, that somebody in the elevator heard me, and stopped the doors from closing.

\- Thank you! – I exhaled gratefully, shaking away my curls that escaped my pony tail from running. As I looked up though, I wasn't feeling as grateful.

\- No problem. – Troy answered, giving me a long stare. I blushed, turning away from him. Right, who else could it be. I mean, it's not like someone else lives on this floor besides us two, is it?

The floors are going down too slowly. I'm aiming all of my mental strength to make it go faster, tapping my hand impatiently against the wall. Suddenly the elevator jumped a little and then stopped. Completely.

\- What was that? – I asked in scared voice. – We are not stuck, are we?

\- Seems like we are. – came Troy's calm response.

\- No! We can't be! – I feel that I'm about to cry. This can't be happening. All of last week was a fright; I can't begin my new one from being late to work, it's just not right.

\- Calm down, Brie, getting stuck in the elevator is not the end of the world. – Troy smiled at me reassuringly, reaching out a hand to rub my shoulder. I could do nothing. For some reason I just stood there, frozen in my place looking at his hand on my shoulder like an idiot. As I looked up I realized that he is a lot closer to me than it seemed before. When did it happen?

I swallowed roughly and tried to smile up at him.

\- Yeah, I guess. – I gave out a nervous laugh as my back hit the elevator wall from Troy's stepping closer to me. – Just don't want to be late uum… - He placed his hand besides my head, hovering over me by now. – Troy, what are you doing? – I asked in a squeaky voice.

\- What does it seem like to you? – He looked me in the eyes with a smirk, cocking his head to the side. His voice suddenly seemed to sound deeper and husky, his a dark blue color, pupils dilated as his gaze went a little lower, to my lips. – We need some way to pass the time while we are stuck in this thing now, don't we? – He leaned towards my head, going in for a kiss but then something stopped him.

 _I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

 _I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

 _Oh, oh whoa_

He leaned back frowning at me.

We'll have to continue that later.

I literally jumped up in my bed. Oh God, what was _that_? I wasn't about to have a steamy dream with Troy Bolton, right? Oh, who am I kidding? I flopped back on the bed with a groan. Why didn't I change the song, again? It would have been so much more epic if we were broken apart by the sounds of _The World Is Not Enough_.

 _I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

 _I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

 _Oh, oh whoa_

Okay, okay, I understood it from the first time. Time to get up. As much as this alarm annoys me I should acknowledge that it did save me from the most embarrassing dream I was about to have.

As I placed my legs down on the carpet floor, I realized the cause of this particular kind of dream. I recognized it by the painful pulling in my stomach and muscles. I groaned. _Just great_.

* * *

I washed my hands after eleventh client for today. Eeleventh! And it's not even lunch break yet. Trust them all to come when I'm feeling like an angry balloon on painkillers.

More than that, I almost got late today, just had enough time to pull my white coat on, before the first client with West Highland White Terrier came in. My morning resembled so much of my dream that I decided to just skip the elevator ride, instead going for the stairs.

\- Ugh. It's crazy today. What is it with people, we are just a small vet clinic in a not so big of a town. – Kelsi said, plopping on the bench beside the wall, looking almost as happy with life as I am. She is a receptionist, not a veterinarian, but it can get hectic dealing with all kinds of people who don't have any idea of what to do with their pets if they get injured. But the most treasured clients are those, who for economical purposes choose to stay home, instead just calling to ask questions. 'My cat's been coughing all day, what can you suggest?', 'My bunny's eyes color is strange, why?', etc. etc. How can we tell you, if we can't even _see_ that color? Just bring them here, people, seriously.

\- Yeah, I know. I can't wait 'till break. Gonna order a biig cup of coffee. – I agreed with her, wincing from another cramp. A big cup of coffee and another portion of painkillers, I guess.

\- Same here. You're going to need it more though. Got another busy night of wedding planning?

I've had such a colorful and eventful weekend that I managed to blurt the quick summary of it all to Kelsi during few free seconds we got this morning, not managing to process all of it on my own. Well, I kept the most embarrassing parts like this morning's dream to myself, of course. We built somewhat of a camaraderie over the past few weeks, so it felt easy to spill all of these things to Kelsi. She didn't seem to mind; she didn't have much of a social life herself, and it was more interesting for her to listen to my tirade, than to moan along with me about our boring life.

\- You can't even imagine. Not today though, thankfully. Tomorrow. I'm going to join Sharpay, Taylor and Martha for trying out the bridesmaid dresses. I'm lucky enough to have work so I don't have to suffer it for the whole day. – I stretched a little. – Today I'm not going anywhere, though, going to ask for a little break; I don't think I will be able to function at all after this crazy day, not to mention talking about bridesmaid dresses.

\- It can't be that bad? I've always thought it to be fun, to go out, try on different beautiful dresses, twirl in them, feel like a princess… - I almost snorted at that.

\- You obviously don't know Sharpay. She is a shopping maniac, I swear. Shopping with her for something as important can turn into torment. I remember shopping with her once, to find a dress to a simple college party; we didn't stop until 6 hours have passed and I have long ago lost count of outfits I had tried on. I wasn't even choosing by that moment, just praying that Sharpay will find the dress she likes for me. – Kelsi widened her eyes in disbelief.

\- She wasn't letting you escape to find a right dress for _you_? Not for her?

\- She can be a perfectionist like that. – I gave her a wry smile. – When it comes to fashion, Sharpay wants everybody and everything around her to look 'fabulous'. – I made air quotes. It's almost her favourite word.

\- She sounds more like a fashion designer, not a gynecologist.

\- I know. I think everybody's still in shock at her choice of profession. Even her twin brother.

Kelsi's smile turned a little bit sad.

\- You sound so happy talking about your friends… I mean, don't you miss them? Why did you decide to move here, if all of them are in New York? Not that I mind finally having someone to share my boring days with, - She joked, nudging me in the shoulder. I paused with my answer.

\- I don't know myself, Kels. And now it seems that not _everybody's_ going to stay in New York; Taylor and Chad are looking for apartment to rent right now, maybe even in the same building with me and Troy. – I blushed a little as morning flashbacks started to come to mind. I cleared my throat, continuing my thought. – In fact, I know it may seem weird, but Taylor's coming here just enhances this feeling inside of me that I moved back here for a reason, you know? I mean, what were the chances of her marrying someone from Albuquerque from all places? – Of her marrying, period. I'm still a little shocked with these sudden changes, to be honest. Kelsi nodded her head in understanding, her glasses reflecting the lamp light.

\- You're probably right; it does seem like a strange co-incidence. – The phone on reception desk rang. – Ugh… Gonna go back to work. – Kelsi stood up with visible difficulty, shuffling slowly to her work place. Poor girl. I'm going to introduce her to Taylor someday, I have a feeling they might like each other.

* * *

This is an awful, awful day. A day that came to light to show me how miserable my life is. Okay, maybe I'm being a little melodramatic. But still. Everywhere I went today I saw couples. Literally _everywhere_. Old couples. Young couples. Teenage couples. Couple of dogs that one woman brought to my work today. Kissing people near the café I went by on my lunch break. Every. Freaking. Where.

I'm not asking for much. I just want a couple of wagons of different types of chocolate and for someone with XY chromosomes to hug me. And to love me, maybe. Is that too much to ask? I think I'm gonna cry right now if don't stop thinking about it. I hate periods.

As I neared my building I heard something. Some soft sound.

\- Meow

This little scared sound came from somewhere above me. I looked up.

\- Meow

Awww. Little grey stripey kitten got onto the tree and now seemed too frightened to get back. Poor little thing. He didn't look more than 2 or 3 months old from down here.

\- Meow

What am I gonna do? I can't just live him like that. He is so small and so scared. I don't see any potential parent around. I sighed uneasily. I'm a little bit afraid of height but okay. I am in need of a roommate I guess?

I started to climb a tree, cautiously, not looking down. A tree branch snapped under my foot, but I was fast enough to step on another one. That's right, so far doing good, Gabriella. One step higher, another one.

\- Meow

Making on more step higher I looked in front of me.

\- There you are, little one! Don't be scared, I came here to get you. - He stayed silent, just looking at me, shifting his head a little, like he was trying to sniff. – We are going to be friends, don't we, Thomas? – Thomas? Where did that come from? Unexpected, but okay. Thomas it will be. – Come here, we're gonna get you down. – I tried to stretch my hand in front of me, in order to take him carefully. I swayed a little bit because of the uncomfortable position, and that is when it hit me. I'm on a tree. About 10 feet above the ground. And I'm scared as hell.

I tried not to look down just as everybody advises in similar situations in all those movies I've watched. It wasn't helping. That twisting feeling in my stomach told that I was on the verge of throwing up from fear. I felt tears welling up in my eyes my hands shaking as I was trying to dig my nails deeper into the bark. Why did I even think that it was going to be a good idea? Damn you, Thomas! You and my loneliness. And my hormones. Damn my period, actually. Why must girls suffer this each month? Look where it can get! It can almost make you commit suicide!

\- Meow. – I looked through my tears at that little grey ball of fur. Even in such state I can understand that he is scared but nowhere near as scared as I am. And I am pretty much terrified, I'm telling you.

\- Gabriella? - I wasn't exactly moving but I think I literally froze at this. No, this can't be happening to me.

\- Gabriella, how the hell did you get there?!

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing it to be a dream. Instead of the one I saw this morning. It didn't help.

I heard a dog barking from the ground.

\- Gabriella, hold on tighter, I'm gonna come up and get you.

\- No, - I managed to wail. – The tree is too weak it's not gonna hold three of us, it's gonna break. – Tears are now falling freely from my eyes. Tell me, who in their right mind with phobia of heights decides to climb a tree? No one, besides idiots like me.

 _\- Three_ of us? – Troy asked, his tone questioning. – Oh, I see. It's gonna be alright, I'm coming up.

I gave out a small scream when I felt the tree bending a little from Troy's weight. I'm such a mess. I'm so numb from fear that I almost didn't feel his hands on my waist when he reached me.

\- Gabriella, I need you to listen to me and stop clutching this poor tree, okay? – His voice sounded concerned but also almost professional–like. – Alright, I'm holding you. But you need to let go of the branch and place your hands on my shoulders. Don't worry; you're not going to fall. Just try to hold onto my shoulders from behind, and hook your legs around my waist. – Eh, I'm not really comfortable with spreading my legs right now, mister. Wait, that sounded wrong. Oh, I guess I'll just have to work with that if I want to get down. Very carefully, with numb hands I tried to do what he told me. He helped me, holding my waist and at the same time gripping tightly the tree's trunk. How did he manage to do that at the same time, I don't know, I was too busy blinking my tears away. Maybe he is Spiderman in disguise?

When Troy decided that I was secure enough to get down, he easily sled down the tree, our trip accompanied by my very embarrassing squeal. He carefully let me step on the ground, holding me by the shoulders.

\- You okay? What were you thinking going on that tree? With your fear? – I just hiccupped at his questions, looking back up.

\- What about Thomas? – That little guy was still up there, meowing sacredly. My heart clenched at the sound. I already grew attached to him.

\- Thomas? – Troy also looked up, following my gaze. – Oh, right. Wait a little. Gabby, stay.

Gabby wagged her tail, whining a little bit at my state. I tried to smile and pet her. She seemed on a mission, coming close as if she wanted to hug me, keeping me warm with her body heat. She is so much like Troy with her kind demeanor, trying to save me and calm me down, it's adorable.

While hugging Gabby, I watched in slight jealousy Troy's graceful movements as he climbed up the tree. He moved his hands and legs with perfect ease, like he was a professional tree-climber or something. Why couldn't I climb like that? After he got Thomas he moved down a little, but decided to make a shortcut and just jumped down, holding the kitten close to his chest. A gave out a stifled cry, not expecting his jumping. Gabby licked my cheek.

\- There he is. – He was holding Thomas carefully, looking at him. Then he moved his incredulous gaze towards me. – Gabriella? Care to explain what were you thinking?

\- He was meowing up there. It was so sad, I couldn't leave him alone. – I tried to explain weakly, the last tears rolling down my cheeks.

\- But you're afraid of heights! What, couldn't have you just asked somebody to help you? Heck, you could've called me, you have my phone number. Just call me when you need help, okay? – This made me a little angry for some reason.

\- Why would you care? – I frowned at him.

\- Well, it is my duty after all. Not to mention that it is a neighborly thing to do. – He grinned at me, passing Thomas to me carefully.

\- Why? Where do you work?

\- I'm a fireman. Well, I and Gabby are. – Figures. Can't say that I'm surprised. He made a playful face at his dog, causing her to wag her tail in excitement. – She can be a great help, especially with small children and frightened little girls like you. – He smirked at me, causing me to squint my eyes at him. Don't go cocky at me now.

\- Well, thank you, for helping us down. – I said stiffly. My stiffness melted away, when he smiled at me warmly.

\- Anytime. Just don't go climbing trees by yourself next time, okay? If you feel like saving someone again, call me.

\- It's not nice to mock me. – I replied a little offended at his tone.

\- When have I ever mocked you? – He raised his eyebrows in confusion and then shook his head. – Gabriella, you haven't changed at all. Always trying to save someone, but so insecure that you can't comprehend the true value of your actions.

\- I don't think I understand what you are talking about.

\- I wouldn't have counted on it. – He looked at me again in that strange way, like he was looking deep into me, causing something inside of me to stop functioning properly. I cleared my throat and turned away, busying myself with pressing the button. By now all four of us are in the lobby, waiting for the elevator.

\- Uh, Troy?

\- Yeah?

\- Why did you choose such a… strange nickname for your dog? – It was his turn to look away. His hand came to the back of his neck.

\- It wasn't me, actually. – He chuckled nervously. Or so it seemed. – It was my mom, she presented Gabby on my birthday, saying she figured I could use a roommate.

\- Your mom called your dog Gabriella? - I asked dubiously.

\- Uh-huh. Why?

\- I don't know. That's… strange. And she didn't seem that strange to me on graduation day.

\- Pfft, what parent seems strange in public. They always do the most weird stuff at home, so that nobody believed you that they're strange. It's a known fact.

Can't disagree with that. The elevator reached our floor, causing us to hesitate at the corridor before parting our ways.

\- Thank you… for helping us. – I bit my lip from nervousness. – Maybe you two want to come have some snacks? I mean, in a way to repay you… and I always have some treats for cats and dogs with me. – Troy quirked his brow at that.

\- Really? Didn't think you owned any pets before this guy. – He nodded at Thomas, smiling slightly at him.

\- I didn't. I just have to make peace with some of my clients, you know.

\- You're a vet? – He smiled at me in some sort of surprise after I nodded, his eyes light blue. – Where do you work?

\- Not that far away from here. – I blew away my hair in a motion of nervousness. – It's a small place, "4 paws".

\- I know it! We went there before. Nice to know that now we have an insider there. – He wiggled his eyebrows, petting Gabby with one hand. – Anyway… We'd love to stay and take your offer, but I kinda promised Chad to discuss a couple of things with him. So…

I exhaled, giving him a calm smile. It really is for the best, I don't think I could have coped with a one on one evening with him; it would've been too much for today. Not to mention that we still have that pink elephant lurking behind the corner. It was him who mentioned high school and our past acquaintance numerous times during our short conversation, not me. Which gives me small hope that when I do press him with this topic he wouldn't try to shrug me away.

\- Of course. Don't want to make you late. Then… see you later?

\- You don't have much choice, do you? – He smirked, causing me to giggle. I bit my lip and tried to refrain from rolling eyes at my behavior. – We might remember your offer some time later though, so don't relax too much. – He said, backing away slowly, grinning at me with Gabby still sitting in place looking at him. – Come on, Gabby! Later, Brie. –With that he turned his back on me, and turned the corner, Gabby following his steps. Leaving me with Thomas in my hands, blushing like a fool at the nickname. He called me that a couple of times before, back in high school during or few study sessions, each time blushing himself and looking as if he'd done something wrong. It only fueled my hopes in him liking me, at the time. Oh, and now it seemed that he called me that in my dreams. Which I hope I'll never see again.

\- Meow. – I looked down in the green eyes of my new neighbor.

\- Sorry, Tommy. Come on, let's go have a quick check up and feed you. You have a busy day tomorrow, going to accompany me to my work. – I said in a baby voice, scratching behind his ear. I'll have to figure out how to get him home tomorrow though, before going for trying on dresses with girls. Oh well. May as well call my 'friendly neighbor' to ask for help. What? It was his suggestion to call him if I need something. Maybe _then_ I will feel brave enough to talk to him.

* * *

 **AN: Again, I thank everyone who keeps reading it and keeps being interested. Personally, this chapter felt better for me then the last two, more natural, but that's up for everyone to decide. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 _ **Possible reviews and feedback are always appreciated.**_


	6. Strange feeling in the stomach

The ring of the fitting room curtain clinked loudly against the metal bar.

\- How do I look like? - Martha asked, twirling around in her bridesmaid dress. And she looked amazing.

Somehow Sharpay managed to pick one style for the dress that would seemingly become all of us, which is a pretty hard task considering our differences in skin tone, hair, eyes; almost everything. It was a beautiful gown, coming down to the knees, maybe two or three inches above them. Below the bust there was a very elegant wide ribbon of a darker color than the rest of the dress, with a large bow in the back. And while I'm not a huge fan of bows and ribbons I have to admit it looks classy and just beautiful.

Taylor looked at Martha with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

\- Gorgeous! My bridesmaids are gonna be the most beautiful women in America, I swear, - Taylor exclaimed, almost tearing up a little. Who knew there would come a day Taylor McKessie would cry over a dress. And it's not even her wedding dress! I already feel an oncoming waterfall on her wedding day. – Sharpay, you did such a great job! The color suits all of you so much!

I have to agree on that. It is this very pleasant dark purple – dark pink – a little violet color… I'm not sure how to name it.

\- Yes, fuchsia is a great choice in situations like these. – Sharpay nodded donnishly, her voice a professional tone, looking so much like a cool fashionista. – It looks fabulous.

Aaaah. Fuchsia. Okay, whatever. Could have fooled me. I _know_ that it is just a way to wear some sort of pink even on her best friends' wedding. Sneaky Sharpay.

\- I caught that we are not getting them now though, are we? – I turned to ask Taylor, as Martha disappeared behind the curtain to change back into her clothes. Yeah, I don't know a lot about weddings; never been to one before.

\- No, we are not. As not to have any accidents I decided to have one final try on a week before the wedding, along with my dress. It is mostly for me; who knows, maybe I'll stress so much I will become the size of an elephant. – Taylor joked anxiously, perching on the side of the arm-chair I'm currently sitting in.

\- Well it's not so bad; an elephant is smaller than a whale. – From Taylor's glare I take it my comment didn't go so well. It almost made me want to hide behind the magazine I was mindlessly flipping through. – Tay, I'm just joking. You are the most sane, thin and pretty bride I've ever seen. – I tried to placate her with a grin, nudging her in the shoulder. She squinted her eyes at me though.

\- Aren't I the first bride you are seeing? – She asked, sounding suspicious. – Those that you usually pass on the street don't count. – She added quickly, seeing my eager look to talk back.

\- Oh. Well. For me they totally count. He he. – I replied lamely, shifting uncomfortably under her frowning at me. She decided to give a rest though, just shaking her head and looking at her phone.

\- Just where are they? I think it is time for us to get home. – Taylor questioned no one in particular, the frown still present at her face.

You see, while all the normal people were at work (namely: me, Chad, Troy and Zeke), Jason, who has a day off today, took the girls and Ryan on a little sightseeing trip, showing them the most interesting places of our hometown. Or rather, what Jason considered as interesting places, including burger café's and small parks that had basketball courts in them. After that Zeke and Chad, who yet again stole his mother's minivan, came to pick them up, going someplace to have dinner. And that is an important note. You see, they had _dinner_. _Food_. And I, who only had lunch at about one p.m., am _starving_. It is almost nine right now. All I want is food, shower and sleep. And maybe cuddle with Tommy a little. He was so amazing to me today, sitting quietly in a box all throughout two car rides to and from work to this tailor shop. He is even being a gentle little kitten right now, sleeping in the far corner of the room, away from Sharpay's sneezing. She and Ryan are allergic to fur. A twin thing.

So while the girls are trying on bridesmaid dresses, which makes me a little envious of guys, who only have to buy matching ties and go be all handsome; the guys are doing some weird bonding thing, as far as I know. I say weird, because the only one they are bonding with is Ryan, really. I think they went to play baseball, but I'm not sure. They should be picking up Taylor, Sharpay and Martha about this time, getting the latter two to hotel. Since I came here by my own car, I will just head straight for home with Thomas, in the paradise that has kitchen, bathroom and bedroom in it. And what can possibly be better than that, right?

Taylor's phone gave out a loud ding.

\- Oh, Chad's saying they'll be here in 5. – Taylor said, nodding to herself. – Gabs, when's your next day off again?

Because of being the new employee, my work schedule is not quite established yet; right now we are trying to accommodate it, so that it would fit me, and the other veterinarian.

\- Tomorrow. Then there will be two – or three work days, I'm not sure yet.

\- Thank God. I hope somewhere between rehearsals we'll manage to squeeze in a little girl time? It's the second day that I'm here, and we didn't even go for coffees with you! – Martha said, reappearing from the curtain, already dressed. She was looking at me somewhat reprovingly and I couldn't help but give her a sheepish smile.

\- I know, I sucked these last couple of days, but I really think there will be no use of me if I fall into the next curb you see to have a quick nap. I'll make up for it tomorrow, I promise. I missed all of you so much. – I said leaning forward to hug her. I'm not big when it comes to hugs and kisses thing, but the girls are, and I do miss them, now that there are miles between us.

\- Awww , - Sharpay and Taylor cooed simultaneously, turning it into a group hug. – I don't know what I will do in New York anymore, without all of our 'dream team' together. – Sharpay said, tearing up a little. I know what she means; our friendship was always the most important thing, we were always there for each other, going to the movies together, on trips together, overcoming our problems together. It doesn't end here of course, but without having each other side by side it won't be quite the same.

Our moment was broken by the sound of car honking. Taylor sighed loudly, leaning back from our hug.

\- Is it too plain for him to just call on my damn cell phone, than try to rise the entire street with this noise? – Taylor said, rolling her eyes in irritation. This made me smile, because normally Taylor _would_ be irritated by such antics, but not now, clearly. Now she was too giddy to see him.

The five of us (Thomas counts as one!) exited the shop, to be met with a bunch of guys who were already out in the street, goofing around; only Troy stood a little to the side, leaning against the minivan, Gabby laying loyally by his feet, only wagging her tail a little when she noticed me looking at her. He looked a bit tired and out of place for some reason; his arms were folded across his chest and he was looking at guys with a fake strained smile. Against my own will, it made me worry instantly. Is he just tired? Did something happen? Did he fight with Chad? And most of all, why am I worrying about it, at all?

\- Gabster! Hey! How was work today? – Chad said, noticing us, going immediately to Taylor's side. I smiled at them.

\- Hey Chad, all good, just too long. – I said, laughing a little. Exchanging greetings with Zeke and Jason, I looked at Troy. He just smiled at me tiredly and waved his hand. I hesitated, but waved back. He doesn't seem like he wants to talk, so there is no use asking him what's up, I guess. I should be glad his smile at me at least wasn't a fake one. So instead, I turned my attention to Ryan.

\- Hey! – I said, hugging him 'hello'. – How did today go?

\- Awesome! We played a game of baseball, me and Jason against Chad and Zeke. And I gotta say, we totally whooped their butts! – He exclaimed high fiving Jason. Phew, I'm glad. I was a little worried for him fitting in; he never was much around such… Well, as Sharpay put it, jocks.

\- Wait, - I said, glancing at Gabby. – Only four of you? And how was the car ride with Gabby? – I asked, referring to his allergy.

\- Oh, it was a little challenging. – Ryan chuckled, - But Troy only joined us when we were finishing the game, so the only time we rode together was right now, thankfully. It did make me want to stick my head out the window. – I patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

There was one time we went to the dance class together; he didn't need it, but I dragged him with me anyways, because all of the girls were busy. It was a horrid experience, because to say that the place was cheap would be putting it _very_ lightly. And it seemed like our instructor had a bunch of cats at home, because even _I_ felt the smell emanating from her clothes, not to mention animal hair stuck to it. It was disgusting for me, but Ryan almost had a fit that time, sneezing every five seconds, turning red in the face and running out of the room, claiming that he was suffocating.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Troy almost scowling at Ryan. Ah, from his point of view Ryan's words were probably insulting Gabby. God, it so difficult to try and please everyone! I am not the one to speak though, considering my own little ball of fur I was clutching to the side, turning a little, so that it wasn't that near Ryan.

\- So, guys! – Chad clapped his hands turning attention to him. – We should head get going probably; some of us have to work tomorrow. – He said with a slight accusation, glancing at Taylor adoringly.

My face will crack up from their cuteness sometime, I swear.

\- So everyone, get into the car, and Gabster, see you tomorrow?

\- Definitely. – I replied, grinning up at him.

\- What do you mean _everyone_? – Sharpay scoffed in disbelief. – I'm not getting into closed space with an animal. I value my life too much. – She pursed her lips, looking at Troy as if she was waiting for him to go away. – _You_ should just get a ride with Gabriella, mix together your little zoo. You live in the same apartment building anyway.

My face would have matched Troy's, who clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes a stormy blue, shooting a death glare at Sharpay; only if I didn't know her. But I do, so I know there are other reasons for her speech. I shot her a glare of my own, but it was a panicked, embarrassed one. That didn't faze her, of course.

\- That's actually, I good idea, man. Just head straight home with Gabster, you look like death. – Chad said, slapping Troy on the back. Ouch.

\- Thanks, dude. – Troy replied drily.

As I waved at my friends I glanced at Troy warily. He didn't seem in the best mood, and I felt a little awkward because of it, considering our confusing relationship.

I opened the door to the passenger seat of my car to the passenger seat.

\- Please welcome, miss – I smiled at Gabby, beckoning for her to get inside, perching the box with Thomas on my hip. She jumped in happily, after looking at Troy for his permission. I also looked at him, biting my lip nervously. Which I should stop being by now, I know. – Would you mind holding Tommy in your lap while I drive? I don't think I'm comfortable to leave him in the backseat, where I can't see him.

\- Sure. – He replied simply, taking the box from me.

Our car ride was silent. Excruciatingly silent. I tried not to let it get to me; his cold demeanor surely can be explained by something that is bothering him. Just, after the warmth of our conversation yesterday evening, the silence was almost biting me, like freezing wind. Not to say that it gave me little flashbacks of numerous times it happened at school. So, reminding myself that I'm a grown up now, and shouldn't care about Troy's opinion of me, I decided to break the silence.

\- Soo… - I cleared my throat as Troy snapped out of his own thoughts, turning to look at me. – How was your day? Looking forward for tomorrow? – He grimaced.

\- Uh-huh. Ecstatic. First I'm gonna be tortured in day time, instead of sleeping in, and then I have a night shift.

\- Sounds.. exciting. – He smirked at me.

\- Oh it is. It's your feet I'm going to be ruining after all. – He drone, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

\- Phfft, I'm _soo_ scared. You should better watch yours. – I bit back, making him chuckle. Hey, he relaxed! At least a little. Mission accomplished. – Don't worry though, Ryan's got us under control. – He twisted his lips in distaste at that. Okay, so not accomplished. How was I to know that big muscled dudes are so afraid of a little dancing? Remembering the last time though, I have to admit: Ryan _is_ frightening.

\- Yeah. Seems like he does. – He replied, looking ahead of him. – You two seem like great friends.

\- That we are. – I smiled, thinking of my friends. – He and Shar are really great. – Troy snorted, making me roll my eyes, careful of the road. – Yeah, I got that you don't really feel the love here, but just try to… to look deeper.

\- Brie, - Troy started, making my eye twitch a little. Dream? What dream? Noo, it doesn't remind me of any dreams. I sleep without seeing dreams, at all. Never seen one. Uh-huh. – I perfectly understand that they must be nice and good people and all that, but I just don't like them. I guess with some time I will be able to tolerate them, but they are not my kind of people, okay?

Okay, okay. Just don't turn sour every time you see them, you are attracting that storm that is promised in a couple of days with your oh-so-cheerful face expression. I'm positive it is because of Troy's mood. Soo… change of topic.

\- Since when are you calling me Brie? – I found myself wondering. He didn't really like to call me that before, even though he was the one who invented that nickname.

\- Why not, do you not like it? – He looked at me questionably, petting Thomas absentmindedly. – I like Gabriella; I just thought it might be a nice way of not confusing you two. – He said, innocently nodding his head in the direction of backseat.

Hmm… Should I press the subject? Press it or not, press it or not…

\- Thank God, we're here already! There's little I can do to stop myself from running to my bed. I'm barely functioning right now, to be honest. – Troy said, running his palms over his face, slapping a little on the cheeks.

Guess not.

* * *

I think I'm going to die. From laughter.

As it appears, Taylor already had an idea of a group dance thing. She knew what song she wanted, she knew when she wanted it to happen and she knew that she wanted to keep it as surprise from other guests that will be present on the wedding. Actually, it appears as if she discussed the specifics with Sharpay and Martha already, because Sharpay was carrying that suspicious looking pink clipboard with matching frilly pen everywhere with her, always scribbling down some notes. Fine with me. I'm not good with planning things anyway; I'm already dreading bachelorette party.

But back to the matter on hand.

According to Taylor, the group dance song wasn't supposed to hold some deep meaning; instead it must be fun and rhythmic. So she had chosen a _very_ old song from childhood, a song to which almost every girl had danced back then, probably. And it is funny enough that I attempt to dance it now, being all grown up and on a formal event, but the really hilarious thing is that guys must dance it too. I think I've never seen something funnier than 5 grown strong men throwing their hands out and shaking their fingers in such a girly fashion, along with other no less embarrassing movements, shouting out "Ehe – Eha" when the music demands it.

My stomach hurts already. And it doesn't help that Ryan is the one, who tries to choreograph this thing.

\- Okay guys, you're just great! – Ryan said a little out of breath, beaming at us happily. – I think all of us deserve a little break and then let's continue with the waltz, yeah? Jason, I think we've got to spend a little more time rehearsing, but let's see how's your waltz got, okay?

Judging from the miserable expression on Jason's face I think it's safe to say that he's not that okay with it. Oh, well. Sorry bud, nobody's asking your opinion.

As I was pouring myself cool apple juice by the table In Chad's kitchen, I heard somebody's shuffling behind me.

\- Hey, - Troy said in the light voice, causing me to turn around and look at him. I think it's unfair that whenever I see him he's wearing something blue. It's like he knows that his eyes are gorgeous (which he probably does) and made his entire wardrobe consist of blue color. Honey, I assure you, they don't need any help.

\- Hey, - Was all I could think off, busying myself with taking a big gulp of my juice. Ahh, cool liquid. It'll help.

\- I was thinking of making some sort of present for Chad and Taylor. You know, everything about their wedding just screams 'Surprise!', so I thought, maybe we can think of something?

\- Like what? – I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I'm not sure I know what he means. I mean it is sure as hell not dancing, considering his love for Ryan.

\- Like a song, maybe? A gift from Best Man and Maid of Honor. I heard once Chad listening to some crappy song and it turned out to be 'their song' or something. – Troy said, shifting his feet.

\- You want me to sing? With you? – I asked in incredulous voice. Hell no! I can't take it! It is bad enough that I'm going to be spending that whole day under everybody's eyes, walking down the aisle, dancing, making speeches.

\- Well… Yeah. – He said, biting his lip, lifting his hand to the back of his neck nervously. – I know you have an amazing voice. And I think it will be a nice gift for Chad and Taylor on their wedding day.

\- It _is_ a great idea! – Ryan burst in, joining us by the table. I think I saw Troy's hand jerking a little. Must've been my imagination. – Just, you know, Gabs has a bit of a stage fright.

\- Oh. I had no idea.

Have you ever seen one of those animal planet shows? Where predators bare their teeth either preparing for a fight, or stalking their prey?

That is kind of the way Troy smiled at Ryan.

\- Yeah, unfortunately. Though she has nothing to worry about, I assure you. – Troy nodded at Ryan words, his movements _way_ too overdone. – So how about we turn it into a trio to make her feel some extra support?

I really wish that Taylor wedding won't lead to Ryan's funeral. And I'm not only speaking of Troy's clenched fists. I can almost feel Sharpay beside me feeling the need to strangle somebody. _Somebody in particular_. It is actually funny how she is a queen of hints and underlining meanings and he's completely thick skinned in this department, remaining clueless all the time.

This friendly atmosphere actually made me choke on my juice. Great, right?

\- The more people on the stage the better. – I said eventually, coughing away. – But I think a trio will be a little awkward. How about Shar joins in? Is there a way to fit in two duets in there? – I asked them, shifting my gaze from Troy to Ryan to Sharpay and back. –Will that be okay? – I asked Troy carefully in soft voice, leaning closer to him, while twins were busy with their silent fight. He didn't seem okay, he looked more upset than anything else.

\- You want me to duet Sharpay and sing with Ryan? – He asked partly whispering, with disbelief in his voice.

\- No! What am I, a sadist? _Especially_ after conversation we had last night. – I shook my head at him. - No, I was thinking it will be us two and Ryan with Sharpay.

\- Oh. – His expression softened a little. – But the name of the song is "I can't take my eyes off of you". Won't it be awkward for them, you know?

\- I'm sure they'll be fine. – I waved it away. – They starred in various theatre productions in lead roles together, back at school. They're almost professionals, they are used to it, believe me. – I paused, looking at him uncertainly. – As long you are sure you don't mind? I mean it was your idea but… I really think this will be too much for me. I'm sorry.

To my surprise, he smiled at me.

\- I guess I'm not powerful enough to take all of your worries away, huh? It is okay. As long as you promise not to faint or dash away or… I don't know, climb a tree in a sudden spur of emotion. – He said in a teasing tone, making me swat his shoulder playfully.

\- Shut up. – I bit my lip to prevent myself from grinning like a douche. I don't know, I just get this strange feeling in my stomach every time we have such conversations. I can't help it. – I promise not to leave you. I'm not that cruel. Like you will be able to pull it off without my marvelous self. – I said flipping my hair like some super star. He bowed to me, making me giggle like an idiot.

So… singing a duet with Troy. I really need to calm down that something I'm feeling in my stomach, though. I don't think it will lead to something good.

* * *

A very, _very_ awkward day.

As I've mentioned before, my work schedule is not established yet. This eventually led to me and the other veterinarian come in the same day. This wouldn't have been a big deal if we weren't a small clinic; we simply don't have enough space for the two of us to work at the same time. So me and Tiara decided to take turns with clients.

Tiara Gold (can anyone have a _more_ flashy name?) is about my age, a tall blond with this frightening politeness and a sickening sweet smile. Her smile and british accent didn't make me feel placated; instead it made me feel uneasy around her. It felt as if she was lurking around, waiting for something to happen that would turn her impossibly white teeth into scary fangs like in one of those horror movies that I never watch. Why would I, if have lovely Tiara with me? Yikes. I can see why Kelsi wasn't so fond of her either.

\- So, Gabriella. – Tiara said, after seeing her client off. – Shall we continue our conversation?

Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?

\- Is there still something you want to know? - I smiled forcedly.

\- Well, of course. – She smoothed down her hair. – New York is a grand place, I can't imagine why anybody would think of escaping there.

\- It's not like I ran away from there without looking back. – I chuckled nervously. This topic of conversation has gotten old about… one hour after we came to work. And it's past lunch break. I really can't see the reason for her continuous curiosity. If I throw away a theory of her being a maniac. He-he. – On the other hand, I can't see why somebody would think of escaping London.

Ah. That was a nice one. It did feel like a bitchy response, but I say she deserved it. She's been ignoring Kelsi treating her like she's some sort of servant. For a second I swear I saw Tiara's desire for homicide. And I _refuse_ to admit that I'm paranoid.

\- Touché. – She just clicked her tongue, looking at me with that "I'll get to you, bitch" look.

Because of her being so scary or the amount of water I've been drinking thanks to constant breaks, my bladder screamed at me for help, so I excused myself from that very pleasant conversation.

As I was exiting bathroom I heard shrill notes of Tiara's voice. Probably someone came in. I should hurry up then, it's my turn.

What I didn't expect is to see Troy and Gabby there. Noticing me, Troy sprang up from the bench he was occupying, fast as a bolt of lightning.

\- Hi! We're here for our rabies shot. – He rushed, sounding quite relieved. I wonder why?

\- Oh that's not a problem at all! – Tiara exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. Oh my poor ear-drums. – Follow me!

\- No, thank you! – Troy said, looking slightly on edge. – We came here because we know that Ms. Montez is a professional, so I insist that she did our shot.

\- Tiara, it's Gabriella's turn after all. I'm keeping schedule here, remember? – Kelsi piped in, bursting Tiara's bubble in bored voice. She waved at me to just go and not wait for Tiara's response.

She was already pissed at me, what am I losing? Tiara huffed offended, and followed us to the cabinet with her eyes, burning a hole in the back of my head.

\- That was amusing to watch, I admit. – I said as we closed the door to my cabinet, looking for the right ampule. – You looked _soo_ uncomfortable.

\- You can't even imagine. – Troy said widening his eyes with emphasis. – She was plain hitting on me! – He sounded so affronted it made me laugh. – _Not_ funny. At first it was just uncomfortable, but then I realized I've seen her before and it turned to hell.

\- You _know_ her? – I asked, still laughing a little.

\- Well… not really. We uhh… We weren't keen on getting to know each other the last time we met. – He looked away from me, scratching his neck uncomfortably. It doesn't mean what I think it means, right? No way.

\- Seriously? – The disbelief was clear in my voice. – I would think she wasn't your type, not to mention that I didn't peg you for _that_ sort of guy.

\- I am a guy though. After I realized that dating wasn't going for me, I uh… practiced a few one night stands. – He looked a little ashamed. – Does that make you think badly of me?

Not exactly. I am a little blindsided though. I know, I know, I am a grown up person, and there is nothing bad with one night stands, it's natural. But somehow I avoided that sphere of life, and some part of me, the part that remembered Troy being a faithful boyfriend-figure, was surprised with this new piece of information about him.

\- No, why would it? It's your own choice, not my business. – He nodded at my reply, staring at the floor.

\- Here, all done – I said, stroking Gabby's fur after putting everything away. He was still silent, seemingly deep in thought. – Why do you think that dating isn't going for you? – I asked in light voice. I'm _just_ curious, no personal motives. Scout's honor.

\- I don't know how to explain it. – He sighed, raising his eyes on me. – I just never feel in relationships something that I _know_ should be there. There's always something missing.

\- How do you know that it should be there? That that something is not just your imagination?

\- I'm sure. I know what it's like. I can recognize the feeling. – That's that strange look again! Ahem.

\- Speaking about recognizing, - I prodded, testing the waters, - Care to explain why were you pretending that you were seeing me for the first time?

There! Finally! The cat's out of the bag. Oh. I should remind myself later to buy Tommy food after work.

\- I was kind of hoping you wouldn't ask about it, considering that we finally settled into this friendly atmosphere. – He said with a sheepish smile, his eyes shining guiltily at me. – To be honest with you, I don't think I can explain it. It was a knee-jerk reaction. I don't know… I wasn't expecting to see you.

\- I wasn't expecting it either, but if it were for me to greet you first, I definitely wouldn't have made it seem like I don't know you. And I _saw_ that you recognized me!

Actually, now that I think about it... Seeing the guy you had a massive crush on for the first time in what, 7 years? What if I greeted him, and tried to remind him our past connection and he _really_ couldn't remember me? That would have been plain embarrassing. No, it would have been horrible. If it was for me to make the first step, who knows what would I have done?... But Troy doesn't need to know that, right? He's the guilty one. And I'll remain evil in secret. Muahaha.

\- I thought you wouldn't remember me! It wasn't like I ever succeeded in being friends with you in school. – He said, looking down dejectedly. Succeeded? - I didn't mean to be a jerk, it was just spontaneous decision and it wasn't the right one, I know. I realized it the second I after I 'introduced' myself to you. I'm sorry. – His blues were sparling with sincerity that made me a little weak in the knees. Considering my own thoughts about the matter, there's no reason to go hard on him. He didn't deserve it.

\- It's okay, I guess. – I smiled at him softly. – I don't know how we will explain it to the others, though, they will find out eventually. This is gonna be awkward.

\- I'll deal with it, it is my own fault, after all. – Stop looking like a little sad and uber cute puppy! – Just you will promise not to get mad at me. – He looked at me kind of hopefully, the table with Gabby on it still between us.

\- I promise. – I smiled at him again. How can I not?

\- So… friends? – He asked, still wearing this cute expression on his face.

\- Friends. – I giggled as he beamed at me happily.

\- Okay… So… guess we gotta go. – He nodding his head. – Gabby, jump down.

I leaned at the doorway as I watched them going away. At the last minute Troy turned around, his eyes shining like it was the only light source in the room.

Bye, Brie. See you later. – He gave me the last wave and disappeared behind the door, leaving me standing here, grinning like a fool.

I thought that bringing down this subject will make things easier between us. I was wrong. As I tried to wipe this giddy smile away from my face, I finally registered the rapid beating of my heart. Boy, am I in trouble.

 **A/N: So this chapter is a little bigger, than the previous ones. It is partly because I was eager to have them have this conversation about Troy 'not recognizing' Gabriella, and partly because I'm going on a two week break from work since this Friday, and I'm not sure if I'm gonna have access to computer during this time… So, there you go!**

 **Again, I sincerely thank everyone who keeps reading it and reviews. It really helps me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and won't forget about this story until I'll have a possibility to post the next one:)**

 _ **Possible reviews and feedback are always appreciated.**_


	7. It never rains but it pours

It never rains but it pours.

Seems like this phrase can't describe my life better. At least concerning minor irritating things. You know, you can never just break a nail, or splash your favorite work blouse with coffee, or step on something sharp, only realizing that it was one of the few hair pins you were planning on using today, bending it impossibly in the process? No, it just _must_ happen _all_ at the same time, all in one morning.

\- Gab? Your phon-

\- OUCH!

Whatever Taylor was saying to me was interrupted by my very sharp cry. After I stepped on my hair pin (which is very sharp and hurt me, by the way), I was too busy jumping on one foot, cradling the other one in my hands, repeating 'Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow', that I didn't hear Taylor entering the room. Which in turn led to me being hit straight in the face by the opening door. Hard.

\- Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Wait, I'll go get something cold.

With that Taylor fled, leaving me holding my poor injured forehead, wondering how much more surprises am I to experience today.

\- Gabs, come sit at the kitchen; you need to hold ice to your forehead for some time. – I groaned at the notion. I'll need to speed in order to not get late to work. Yaay.

As I sat at the kitchen chair per Taylor's instruction, I heard a concerned 'meow' come from under the table. Tommy was looking at me attentively, chafing on my legs.

\- Hey honey. I haven't fed you yet, have I? – I cooed at him, carefully reaching one hand down to rub his ear. – Tay, can you please feed him? – I asked her, taking the ice from her and holding it to my forehead. I flinched from the cold.

\- Sure thing. By the way, I wanted to tell you that your phone was ringing. – She said, turning away, reaching for my cell phone to pass it to me. Thanking her, I looked at it, and saw 1 missed call from mom. Uh-oh, I haven't called her in a while. Probably wants to scold me. For my defense, she is in the bad signal zone, so she has no reason to… Oh my God, it's so late!

\- What are you doing? Sit back down or you're gonna get a bump!

\- I gotta go, Taylor, or I'm gonna be late! – I rushed out of my apartment, not listening to Taylor's warnings. It can't be that bad after all, can it?

* * *

\- Oh my, Gabriella! What happened?

Or it can.

It was the first thing I heard coming at me from Kelsi, which made me rethink my earlier hesitance to spend some time longer with ice pressed to my face.

\- What? Is it that bad? – I asked her warily, though, judging by her face, I don't really want to know the answer. – I hit my face with a door; you know how graceful I am.

Though Kelsi is a very caring person and she looked at me sympathetically, I saw the way her lips trembled, in restrain of a laugh at the 'I hit my face with a door' part. Eh, can't blame her for laughing.

\- Do you want me to get something, maybe? – She asked, taking a couple of moments. – I just left a bottle of water in our mini-fridge. It should be cold, I guess.

\- It would be nice, though I doubt it will do much…

As Kelsi stood up from her chair, my phone started ringing again. Riight. My mom doesn't like it when I don't call her back.

As I pick up, I'm not even able to say a thing.

\- Gabriella Anne! Not one call, not once did you try to get in touch with me! What kind of behavior do you think is that? – She sounded scandalized and even offended, which instantly made me feel bad.

\- I texted you. – I replied meekly.

\- You know full well that it doesn't count! You didn't even ask me when I return!

\- And when do you return?

\- I AM ALREADY HOME! – That outburst made me take the phone away from my ear, smiling apologetically at Kelsi, who happened to walk in right at that moment. Accepting her cold bottle of water I went into my office as not to disturb her.

\- Mom, I'm really sorry. – I sighed deeply. – It's just been really crazy these past couple of weeks, I didn't even have the energy to think of something not concerning my immediate surroundings. I'm sorry I didn't call, you know that I usually do. – I said being sincerely sorry. It is important for parents that their kids remember them, you know?

\- What has been going in your life, bunny? – She asked, using my very old nickname, which usually made me feel embarrassed. She sounded much calmer now, genuinely wandering about my wellbeing.

\- Oh, - I started, puffing away a loose strand of hair. – I wouldn't know where to begin.

* * *

The line seemed endless, as I entered the nearest coffee shop in hopes of getting some sustenance. My stomach grumbled disapprovingly.

\- Oh, Gabs! Over here! – I saw a bright blue hat and a blond guy, waving cheerfully at me, somewhere from the begging of this lifelong line. Ryan!

\- Hey! – I hugged him in greeting. – Thank God. Now I'm not gonna die starving.

\- Yeah, the line is crazy. And formed just mere seconds ago. – His voice sounded distracted. - Do you have a side job of being a hammer or what? – Ryan said, looking at the bump.

Oh, he thinks he is funny. How cute. Not.

\- Ha-ha. When you start your own comedy show don't bother mailing me tickets. – I dead-panned.

After getting our orders and spotting a nice place near the window, I started to devour my bagel, not even stopping when I saw Ryan's raised eyebrow. What? I'm a working person, I need my fuel!

\- Poor thing, was the time we ate together at that bakery the last time you had a meal?

Swallowing another bite, I glared at him.

\- Shut up! What are you doing in this part of the town anyway?

Ryan shook his head, chuckling at me.

\- Actually, I came here on purpose. Well, not here exactly; I was planning on visiting your clinic after getting coffee, wanted to talk to you. About Shar.

\- About Sharpay? – This took me by surprise. Out of the two of them, it was Sharpay who was the always worrying, controlling and overly-organized one. Despite her flashy-pinkie appearance that seemed to just scream CHAOS at you, Sharpay's got everything planned _way_ ahead. Which is why this kind of talk coming from Ryan was a completely new experience for me. – What is it?

\- She's just been really strange lately. She often disappears somewhere, and I know that it is not with Taylor and Martha, because moments later I see them together alone. She's always on her phone, wearing that stone expression on her face that she _never_ uses. And she brushes me off, when I try to get her attention. I don't know what to make of it.

\- That… is strange. I haven't noticed anything, to be honest.

\- Well, you don't spend that much time with us, do you?

I looked at him with uncertainty, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

\- Relax, I'm not blaming you or anything, I understand that you probably can't even comprehend what's going on around you yourself. You always were the worst when it came to new experiences.

Gee, thanks a lot. What a way to make me feel better, right?

Okay, I'm higher than this, I'll just ignore his last remark.

\- Have you tried talking with her about this?

\- Not yet. You know how Sharpay can get, when someone tries to pry into her business without her consent. You think I should just openly talk to her? – There was a slight pause as Ryan looked at me, though I didn't really notice. – Gab?

\- Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. – I smiled at him sheepishly after my moment of distraction, my cheeks flashing red much to my embarrassment. Ryan turned to look at the direction I was staring at seconds ago. Turning back at me, he raised his eyebrows, grinning.

\- Ah. How can you pay attention to poor old me, when you have a very exciting handsome guy in the prospect? – He smirked at me knowingly, causing me to blush a darker shade of red. Damn it. Why is it so hard to try and at least appear confident, strong and independent?

Right behind Ryan's back in the line stood no other than Troy Bolton of course. All in his wonderful glory. He looked a bit tired and even a little brooding, dressed in a dark shirt a something that looked to be his uniform pants. Can there be a more appealing sight? Pssh, forgive me for zoning out.

– Is there something going on between you two?

\- Nothing is going on. – I hissed angrily. – He's my dance partner and my neighbor. Can two people talk in their free time? Yes? Thank you.

\- Whoah, whoah. – Ryan raised his hands up in defense, which only made me more irritated. – I guess I missed the moment when he became such a sour spot for you. So what, are you gonna go say 'hi' or continue to sit here looking like a little volcano?

I just squinted at him depreciatively. But he is right, it's not like it's a big deal. It will be worse if I just continue to sit, pretending that I didn't notice him. After all, we established that we are friends the previous day. It is only proper to greet a friend. Right? Not like he's going to notice my suddenly sweaty palms.

\- Yeah, I'm gonna go say hi. I'll just be a second. – With all the confidence I had I stood up from the chair and went over to Troy. It couldn't be _that_ difficult.

Before I could say something, Troy looked up, and noticed me.

\- Oh, a unicorn!

…

Can the ground just swallow me up, please?

All the confidence I had vanished momentarily. I just stood there like a dolt, blinking at him. Sharpay's help is probably needed, if I want to describe the exact shade of my face, given that my knowledge of the red color-range is fairly small.

Judging by the way how tightly Troy shut his eyes, he must have realized that what he said was… Uh… A little impolite.

\- Yeah. Always liked them. – I replied meekly.

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. – He gave me a guilty grin, beckoning for me to come closer. – It doesn't look good though. Did you apply something to it?

He looked and sounded so concerned, bringing me closer to him by the elbow, when I didn't step near him myself.

\- Only ice. – I bit my lip, trying to keep my face expression unreadable.

\- _Only_ ice? Gabriella, you're a doctor, aren't you? Don't you know about such things as ointments? You do know, that it is rude to steal all attention from the bride at her wedding? – He said, looking at me in disbelief.

\- Calm down, I'm sure it won't be that bad. It'll be OK until the wedding day. – I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. – I just came over to say 'hi', actually. Me and Ryan are seated over there, you can join us, if you want.

These words finally caused Troy to divert his attention from my bruised forehead, to the tables behind me. He nodded at somebody (who I guessed to be Ryan) with a stiff smile and gave a little wave.

\- Sorry to disturb your lunch break, guys.

\- It's not like there's anything to disturb. – I waved him away. – We met accidentally in line, and now we're discussing Sharpay. I love her, but that's not exactly my dream lunch break.

This made him crack a smile. Yaay. Though I'm still angry at him about his greeting. Grr.

\- I'd love to join you, Brie, but I've just got a few minutes to grab a bagel and something. We don't usually have an outside lunch, anytime anything can happen.

\- Oh, right. And where's Gabby, by the way? – I asked, finally taking notice that there was no cute golden Labradors around.

\- I had to leave her at work with my mates; this place doesn't allow pets.

I nodded at him in understanding just at time when it was his turn to place his order. I was about to bid him farewell, when yet again, he drew me after himself by my elbow, to wait for his order being done. Do I seem like a rag doll to him?

\- So, when are we going to meet up? – His question brought me to my ever comfortable zone of confusion.

\- Uh… I don't know, we should check with Chad and Taylor when is-

\- No, I mean me and you. Together. – A pause. - I thought we were supposed to organize the bachelor and bachelorette parties?

\- And we need to meet to discuss these _completely_ different events because…?

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm oppose to the idea of spending some time with him alone. But I'm lost on his logic.

\- You don't want to help me with my first wedding ever? You are going to leave me dying, screaming for help? – Aww, he pouts so adorably! Ahem. What is it today with this guy and drama?

\- Don't forget that it is my first wedding too. It is highly unlikely that you're going to be the one screaming for help.

\- Noo, I was looking forward to it! – He was trying to frown, but was already smiling at me, which of course made me giggle like a silly little girl. Our bubble was burst by the bell ring, signaling that Troy can take his order.

\- Look, seems like another one of your friends joined you. – Troy said, nodding in the direction of the table where I previously sat. Looking there, I saw Martha waving at us brightly, making me smile at her. – Let's go say hi and I'll be on my way. – He said, gently nudging my waist, prompting me to return to my seat.

\- Gabs! Troy! Hi! – Martha's excitement made me chuckle. After we greeted each other, I turned to look at Troy.

\- So… bye then? – I said unsurely for some reason. He smiled gently at me, his eyes shining with warm kindness.

\- Yeah. Don't forget to buy ointment, okay?

\- Okay-okay. Bye. – I shook my head at him. As if. Despite me being a veterinarian, I'm not a fan of using medicines on myself. Stupid, I know. I fully well understand their importance and of course insist on everybody using it, if needed. But not me. I don't know why, it's just a thing from childhood.

I guess my thoughts are apparent, because Troy looked kind of suspiciously at me.

\- I'll check on you. Until then, try not to miss me too much. – He smirked at me. I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at him. – Bye, Martha, Ryan.

And with that he went away, leaving me to face my friends. I was feeling kind of flushed. _Why_ , I had no idea. Should as well ask my companions about it, considering their knowing looks.

\- What? – I snapped, irritated a little. I don't like the way they're looking at me.

\- Going to follow the tradition? – Martha asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Huh?

\- Not sure I understand what you're talking about?

\- Oh you know. That tradition involving Best Man and Maid of Honor, together…

\- I don't even want to know the tradition I'm sure you are eager to tell me about.

\- Martha is right. You two were _soo_ flirting with each other. It's strange how I haven't noticed it before.

\- We were _not_ flirting! – I huffed, indignantly. We weren't! At least I think we weren't… Oh, come on! It's not like he likes me or something…

Right?

Oh, wait. Is it Kelsi near the register? What is it, a meet-everyone-you-know-at-the-coffee-shop day?

\- Kelsi! – I called, waving for her to come join us. – Guys, you don't mind if my friend from work sits with us, do you?

\- Of course we don't, you shouldn't even ask. – Martha replied, accompanied by Ryan's shaking his head 'no'. – Though don't think that I don't understand that this way you're trying to discontinue our conversation. – She said, squinting her eyes and wagging a finger at me.

Riight. It was all my plan. That's how smart I am. He-he.

Kelsi walked to us slowly, looking unsure. Phew, seems like it is time to get her acquainted with my friends.

* * *

The work day was over for today, and I was sitting at the kitchen with my mother fussing over everyone and everything around. Literally. First she was running around, screaming something about how nice the apartment is; then she showered Tommy with her affections. Then, finally, when Taylor came, she situated us at the kitchen, listening to Taylor's story of finding Chad; Thomas purring contentedly at my mother's lap.

\- I can't believe how fast you children are growing up, - Mom said, sniffing.

\- Mom, stop. – I frowned in my cup of tea, glancing at Taylor apologetically.

\- What? I am so happy for you, Gabriella. You have such true friends, a good job and a nice apartment. What more is there to wish for? If only you too were close to your own wedding and possible grandchildren for me…

I groaned audibly. Gotta love these talks from parents. I mean, I understand that I'm 25, but a big part of me is still a child inside. And I'm afraid that child inside will be stealing all the chocolate and plush toys from my own possible child. My nervous system won't cope with that. Yes, I understand that some people may be married and even have children at this age, but that's not about me, what's so wrong with that?

There was a knock at the door. An escape!

\- I'll get it! – I jumped from my seat, rushing away from this uncomfortable conversation. After opening the door, I was surprised to see Troy standing there.

\- Hey. – He smiled, looking at me with the same concern from before. – Something told me that you're not going to take my earlier words seriously, so I brought a good ointment.

\- Um… Thanks. – I said awkwardly, taking the yellow box from his hands.

I. Hate. Ointments. On myself. I don't want to use it!

\- Do I need to help you with it or are you capable of using it yourself?

His words made me blush for what seemed to be a thousand's time for today.

\- I'm a big girl, I'll manage. – I replied drily. I saw the upcoming smirk and dreaded and wanted to hear what he was going to say at the same time.

\- Oh my goodness! Is it Troy Bolton? – My mom interrupted us, coming to the door.

\- Good evening, Mrs. Montez. Didn't know that you already returned from your business trip. – Troy smiled at her charmingly, nodding his head a little.

\- Ah, even Gabriella didn't know it. – Mom said, looking at me a little bit annoyed. – Look at you! You've grown up so much, you've gotten taller! And even more handsome! I still remember that teenage boy, who was all too happy to steal brownies to your study sessions. Now I bet the ladies can't get away from you!

Troy laughed, while I was trying to figure out how forcefully I should jump in order to fall through the floor. Damn, I'm probably too weak. I should have taken those P.E. classes more seriously.

\- Mom, stop, please. – I whined, embarrassed. Suddenly, I heard some noise coming from the room, reminding me of Taylor's presence. Shoot! If she sees my mom nearly in tears over Troy, she's going to suspect something! Glancing around a little panicky, a caught Troy's gaze. In that moment I got a feeling that we both understood why it wouldn't be a nice idea for Taylor to see this scene. I got a partner in crime! Anyway. He started it!

\- So, I guess I should leave, take my dog for walk. It was nice seeing you, Mrs. Montez. – He nodded, backing away in the doorway. Suddenly he stopped. It almost seemed like a light bulb flashed in his head. – Oh! Mrs. Montez, I brought some ointment for Brie's forehead. Can you please make sure she uses it?

Ugggh. I _hoped_ he had forgotten about it.

\- Of course, I'll make sure. Thank you for caring Troy. It was nice seeing you. – After giving him a warm smile and a knowing look to me, she returned to the kitchen, leaving us alone.

\- Yeah, Troy, thank you for caring. – I smiled my best fake smile, causing him to chuckle.

\- Come on, Brie, don't be such a baby. Besides, it's not nice for beautiful girls to walk around with huge bruised bumps on their foreheads, is it?

Beet root. It is. I was staring at the floor forcefully, not meeting his eyes. That didn't stop him though, just made him lean closer to me, trying to catch my glance.

– Use it, please. I know its effects by the way, so I'll know whether you used it or not. See you later, little Ms. Stubborn.

For a moment I thought that he was going to do something, because his face bore that famous 'strange' unreadable expression and his hand made some weird looking movement in the air beside me.

\- Later, Troy.

I leaned my back at the door after closing it. Was it just my imagination or… No. No 'or'. I've humored myself long enough in high school with these 'or's'. I'm not doing it again.

* * *

 **A/N: It took me almost a month instead of three weeks to update, and I bring my sincere apologies to anyone who's interested in this story. Some things went on, and I just wasn't able to concentrate. I'll try to get back to my more often updates.**

 **I hope that you haven't forgotten about this story yet. As always, I thank everybody who added this story on your favorites/alerts, and special thanks to Tina, who reviewed my last chapter!**

 **Sorry for grammar and other mistakes. I try to proof read every time, but later I always notice that some mistakes escaped my view.**

 _ **Possible reviews and feedback are always appreciated.**_


	8. Gadget Hackwrench

On my way back to the kitchen I met Taylor exiting it. Looking up at me from her phone she smiled tiredly at me.

\- I'm beat. Going to head to bed. Good night?

\- Good night, Tay.

Beat, huh. Gonna bet that she's going to spend another couple of hours texting her fiancée.

Finally entering my kitchen I was met by the sight of my mother pouring what must have been her seventh cup of tea this evening. Noticing me, she moved her head in silent question whether I wanted one more too. I agreed. What use in talking in the kitchen if you can't drink or munch on something? It would be just pointless.

Placing our mugs on the table, my mother sat down and looked at me, smiling softly. And though the evening was already full of her rants about how she was happy for my life, I had a feeling that this time her words will have a slightly different angle.

\- Reunited, huh? – My mother asked. Her warm brown eyes, the ones that I apparently inherited, twinkled at me, reflecting the lamp on the kitchen ceiling. Instead of making it seem like I didn't understand what she was talking about, I shrugged.

\- It's not like we were ever united in the first place.

Mom nodded, seemingly agreeing with me.

\- He was always fond of you. I could see it. Though at the time, I got the impression from you that you two couldn't be even considered as friends. – She took a pause as if contemplating something. – Life after high school can show that what once seemed to be the most important thing in the world may turn out to be completely meaningless and visa versa. It is wonderful that after all these years you two managed to maintain that easy going atmosphere that you always had. But bunny… I just remember that look in your eyes whenever you saw him, or blush whenever he was mentioned. I'm not saying anything but think before you fall, okay? There might have been a reason why you and Troy weren't very close in high school, when you obviously could have been.

She gave me a long look, trying to see how attentive I was being to her words. Suddenly, I was glad of my thoughtfulness. What would I do now, without a cup of tea to stare into? Look at all the shades in there! How beautifully those specks of light dance around the surface… Hearing a rather loud sigh I brought my eyes back up.

\- I understand what you are talking about, mom. But it's not like I'm going to fall. We've only met again about a week or so ago. It can't be that easy. – Her sympathetic smile didn't reassure me one bit. – Don't worry about me. Everything will be alright.

Of course it will be. I am sure of it. After all, what is there to go wrong?

* * *

I seriously didn't think that this thing could become even more repulsing. It seemed bigger and was now of different shades of blue, red and green. What a beauty. Reaching up my hand to touch it cautiously I winced from the stab of pain I felt. Troy was probably right when he urged me to use that stupid ointment. And my mom even forcedly applied it to me once. But to take full effect one should use it every two hours or so. Which I couldn't _possibly_ stand.

Oh well. Time for me to style my hair in a different way.

Swiping my bangs to the side I decided on using a straitening iron. I'm feeling adventurous today. And I have a feeling that I'm going to regret it after about an infinity spent on my hair.

Plugging in the iron in the socket, I turned to my bed, scratching Tommy behind the ear. He is growing up so fast! Hearing my cellphone buzz on my bedside table I took it, unlocking. Instantly, I felt a familiar swarm of butterflies swirling in my stomach. A text from Troy.

 _Good morning! Don't forget to use the medicine;)_

I shook my head at this. This is his fourth text to me since last night. And in each and every one of them he kept nagging me. Despite me feeling rather bitchy, I stopped replying since the second message, pretending that I was sleeping already. Partly because I didn't want to lie to him about taking care of my forehead, partly because I was afraid that I would run out of creative answers; but mostly because of the never-ending chain of thoughts and ideas that started to come into my head, spurred by the evening conversation with my mom that took place right after Troy left.

It won't be too smart of me to deny that I like him. One doesn't need to be a genius to realize that I do like Troy. As I've mentioned before, it has always been hard for me to establish any sort of relationship with members of opposite sex. Usually, there are three ways: 1. I get so awkward to carry on basic conversation that it couldn't possibly lead to platonic or romantic relationship; 2. Rare species that are so friendly and easy going, that I manage to relax around them. Only then I don't consider them strange and foreign _males_. Ryan is definitely in that category and Jason too, I think. It's not that I think that they are unmanly, or that I feel something towards Chad and Zeke. It's just something about their disposition that makes me relax in the first case, or try to overstep some unseen barriers every time I talk to them in the latter case. Disregarding the fact that I think of all of them as good people that could later become my good friends. Ugh, it really is hard to explain.

And then there is a third kind of relationship that includes only one person. With Troy it has always been something else. Though I am afraid when I talk to him it is not because of some internal struggle; it is simply because of fear of rejection. But talking to him, smiling with him, having fun with him – it always seemed to me like the most natural thing in the world.

I need to settle one thing straight, though. I do _not_ think that Troy Bolton likes me in a potential romantic interest way. He may like me as a friend; he was being rather friendly towards me lately. After behaving like a double minded asshole for the first couple of days, that is. But if there were some teeny tiny chance that with some time he could possibly start to like me romantically… It will be both good and bad news at the same time for me.

It will be good because… Come on, do I even need to explain it? If I see that Troy for some crazy reason starts liking me, I will possibly be head over heels happy! What could be better than this?

But that will be my first thoughts. Then, with time, those gnawing feelings of inferiority and complexes will fight their way back to me. And that is bad news. How long will I be able to live without dying from jealousy over every tree he walks by? To maintain a healthy relationship both should be confident in themselves and their feelings. I don't think I could possibly cope with that task. And last, but not least.

What if I get fat?

It sounds even funny, I know. But after you let yourself be the prisoner of your looks it doesn't just let go of you that easily. When I was a teenager I used to think that once I lose extra weight life will become bright and sunny for me. That was a lie. Because once I lost it, the only thought that keeps occurring in my head is 'I should never gain it again', and this thought sometimes leads me to hysterics. Life is not about looks, it is not about weight it is about the light you carry inside of you, I know that. But it is easier said than done. And if Troy didn't like me like a girl in school, if it were my looks that were stopping him, where is the guarantee that it won't stop him again some time in the future?

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked at myself in the mirror. My hairs look actually straight. Now, all I need to do is swipe them to the side braid to hide this ugly bruise, which is about the size of Australia by now. That will do.

\- Good morning honey, - Taylor sing songed to me once I entered the kitchen.

\- Morning. You know, I didn't realize you were a morning person. – I smiled at her grabbing an apple from the kitchen table and taking a bite of it. I think there must be bananas in the fridge…

\- Well, I am. Besides I haven't felt the grumpiness in a while. – Awww. – Cute overall, by the way. But I think Shar won't appreciate it. – She said grinning at me over her mug of coffee. Yeah, our fashion icon is not in love with my 'childish looks' as she puts it. According to her, I need to dress, eh, 'sexily' in order to 'accentuate my curves'. Whatever.

\- I know. I put on a pink shirt underneath it on purpose you know. As an offer of sacrifice to our god of pink. – Taylor gave out a giggle, choking on her coffee. I leaned over to pat her on the back. – I probably need to go.

\- I don't understand why would you need extra time to discuss the bachelorette party? I mean, so much of extra time, you're almost taking a whole day!

Taylor is a little clueless. The truth is, right now I'm going to Chad's parents' house to rehearse our 'surprise' song with Troy, Sharpay and Ryan. Troy managed to talk Chad's parents into letting us there without the groom's knowing, with them promising to keep their son away from the house. And since it is a surprise Taylor doesn't need to know about this too.

\- It's not like you will be bored, will you? – I said waving at her from the doorway. – Bye, Tay!

Getting a 'bye Gabs' from her in response I finally exited my apartment.

\- So you're really ignoring me huh? – I looked up to be met with slightly offended and sad blue eyes. I instantly felt guilty, biting my lip. I was about to respond when I saw surprised irritation fill them in addition to the previous mix of emotions. – I can't believe it. – He stepped closer to me, completely disregarding such valued thing as personal space. He squinted in suspicion at my forehead examining my hair style. – You couldn't have just used the freaking ointment? Seriously?

Okay, I know I'm guilty for not replying to his text messages but he should really give it a rest!

\- What I use or do not use is my own business, okay? I'm sorry for not answering, but it will do a lot better if you just laid off of me! I know how to take care of myself. – I ground out, clenching my jaw tightly. I know it is not nice, but seriously, who does he think he is? My boyfriend? Rolling my eyes I headed towards the elevator, hearing a sigh of aggravation behind me.

\- Gabriella, wait! – Troy hurried after me, taking me by the elbow. – Listen, I know it is not that much of a big deal and I know that I was pestering you too much about it. I'm sorry. But I care about you, okay? I know it must hurt at least a little bit, so let me help you.

You don't know how hard it is to protest looking into the most crystal blue and deep eyes on earth. The guy could be a hypnotist, I swear.

Not really comprehending my surroundings, I felt my legs following Troy to his apartment. He pulled me into his kitchen so urgently; that I didn't even have the chance to look around. After Troy pulled at my hand to sit on the kitchen chair, turning around to look for something in the cabinet, I felt a familiar warm nose nudging my leg.

\- Hey! You're more hospitable, than your owner, aren't you? – I said, causing Gabby to wag her tail joyfully. I giggled at her excitement.

\- I'll let you know that I am very hospitable. – came Troy's muffled voice. Turning around he held up a recognizable yellow box in silent achievement. – Care for some medicine?

\- How many of them do you have? – I shook my head at him in slight astonishment. Seriously, it's like he knew that I won't really use the one he brought me. Then again, can't say that it was all that unpredictable…

\- Enough for rebellious little girls like you. – He stated simply, coming closer, yet again invading my personal space. Like I wasn't hyperventilating from his reply already. When he reached out his hand to my forehead I flinched away. – Stay still please, I'm just going to apply it. I'll be careful, I promise.

Haa, you can't promise that buddy, you are already way too _not_ careful. In order to not think about Troy's fingers brushing my skin I busied myself with interacting with Gabby.

\- Are you going by car? – Troy asked, unfortunately bringing my attention back to him.

\- Yes. Why?

\- Uh, mine's in the repair shop, so I was kind of hoping you could give me a ride…

\- And let you get on my nerves for an extended period of time?

\- Exactly. – His eyes glinted so mischievously at me, so joyfully; I didn't even feel it when my mouth gave him a silly grin, too busy with steadying my heartbeat. After returning my face expression back to normal I scrunched my nose.

\- Alright, if you must be so annoying.

He smirked at me, his eyes going up and down as if he just saw me.

\- All done. – He turned away, washing his hands. – Cute attire by the way. Looking like a true little rebellious girl. I think you earned a cookie from me for your patience.

Okay, firstly, I'm not that small. I'm shortish, but there's no need to remind me of that in every single sentence, thank you. I've seen people shorter. And secondly, what is his problem with little girls anyway? Did one of them steal his favorite toy when he was a kid or something?

\- You're not that huge yourself, you know. – I said in a crossed voice. Before he could think of some smart assed come back, I quickly added. – Let's go, we don't want to get on Sharpay's bad side, trust me.

* * *

 _I can't take my eyes off of you_

 _I know you feel the same way too_

 _I can't take my eyes off of you_

 _All it took_

 _Was one look_

 _For a dream come true_

\- This song is all kinds of _lame_. – Sharpay groaned, throwing her head back dramatically. Her brother chose to stay silent. Smart boy.

\- I repeat it for the umpteenth time today; you don't have to _like_ the song. We're not doing it to boost your singer's ego by receiving applause; we're doing it to put smiles on Taylor and Chad's faces. But if you continue with your moans, I swear the only emotion Tay's gonna be feeling is horror when she finds out that I left your dead body somewhere in the woods!

\- Ooh my, I'm soo scared! What are you gonna do, Gadget Hackwrench?

I knew she was going to comment on my appearance.

\- Brie, calm down. – Troy said, placing a soothing hand on my back.

Usually, one needs to try to piss me off. But Sharpay Candice Evans has done so with masterly skill.

\- Yeah, _Brie_ , listen to your loverboy and fucking calm down.

This made my eye twitch.

\- Maybe you're the one that needs to go and calm down? We'll cope without you, you know!

\- No thanks, I don't need your stupid boyfriend's feelings of inferiority lead to demolishing my brother's face!

She has been all sorts of aggravating for the whole time we've been together. At first she bitched at us for being late (just as I predicted), and then she went on a whole tirade on how this whole idea of a surprise song was stupid. I know that she can be a bitch and sometimes liked to get on people's nerves but I don't remember the last time she behaved _so_ aggressively. Especially towards me.

Her response instigated a fire of rage in my chest. I wanted to swear so bad, tell her that I've had enough of her mood, tell her to go the hell away from here, we will do without her just fine. I wanted to tell her all that and more; I even took a breath of indignation, preparing for my long speech. But here's the sad truth: whenever something touches me too deep, emotions feel me up so much that, in the best case I am at loss of words, and in the worst case I have the words, but I choke on them pathetically because of tears. This time was no exception. Just as I was about to open my mouth to tell Sharpay off, I felt my lower lip starting to tremble and the tears start to well up in my eyes. Eh, I'm such a softy.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sighed.

\- Guys, leave us alone for a couple of minutes please. – She looked at Troy and Ryan expectantly. They were in no hurry though, Ryan glancing between us in hesitation and I couldn't see Troy because he stood behind me, but I could feel that his hand didn't move an inch from its previous place. – Ugh, go and do whatever you men like to do, just _leave us alone_! – With an uneasy gaze from Ryan and final stroke on my back from Troy, they finally exited the room, leaving me staring up at the ceiling blinking away upcoming tears. – Gabs, - she started slowly.

\- What's with the attitude, Shar? – I interrupted her. – You are not Troy's number one fan and you obviously dislike the song, I _get_ it. No need to underline it. I see that you acted out of your own thoughtfulness when you joined the three of us, but nobody asked you to, so what's the problem? – Yes, I am aware of the fact, that when you are talking to an angry person you shouldn't say things like 'Calm down', 'no need to be so angry' and of course 'nobody asked you to'. I'm sure there are more irritating phrases like that, but I think you caught my drift. I couldn't really help it though; I was so tired of her behavior.

I need to do her justice, after a long inhale (to take a hold on herself, I presume), she looked at me regretfully.

\- Listen, I'm sorry I'm such a bitch today, I didn't mean to. Everything just piled up on me, all these planning, I've got my period today and I really miss my comfortable bed back at home. – Eeh, I don't know, even for Sharpay's logic this sounds like a bit of a stretch. She went towards me, giving me a tight hug. – I'm sorry, okay? Wipe away that frown please or at least let the Bolton guy cheer you up. – She rubbed my back, her last statement causing my thoughts to shift from her jumpy mood to my 'friendly neighbor' behind the wall. I shook my head.

\- Stop with those comments about him, please. They're unnerving.

\- I know they are. But they are supposed to be unnerving him, not you. So lean back and watch the show. – She smiled devilishly making me wonder what was on her mind exactly. – I know what I'm doing. Trust me.

\- Last time you told me that was the time you made me go on a blind date with that creepy guy…

\- That was too long ago to be true! – She waved me away, going to the door to call Ryan and Troy back, I think.

\- Shar? Are you sure that you're okay? You've been acting kind of strange lately, even Ryan noticed that.

\- What do you mean _even_ Ryan? He's my twin brother, he notices the _tiniest_ of things. – Ignoring my sceptic look, she opened the door and called for them to come. – And I'm completely fine! What could possibly be wrong with me after all?

I have no idea. But for some reason, I didn't believe her.

* * *

\- So may I know the reason of your kidnapping me? – I asked stretching my legs, admiring my favorite floral converse. I heard Troy's scoff beside me.

\- Please. You're the driver here, you could have just ignored me like you did so earlier with my texts and went straight home.

\- Are you guilt tripping me? – I pouted.

\- More like scolding you for your childishness. – I stuck my tongue at him, causing him to give out a laugh. – Yeah, very mature. - He said, nudging my foot with his own sneaker-covered one. I made a noise in protest, leaning down to brush off the dirt. - Just remember, next time I will barge through your door instead of wasting time on the cellphone. Good thing we're neighbors.

\- Yeah, good thing. – I said sarcastically causing Troy to chuckle. I took another bite of my ice cream.

\- Do I need a lot of reasons for enjoying a nice quiet evening with you in the park? – He said, looking so innocently with me, his eyes matching the clear sky above us. – Firstly, I thought it would be kind of me to share the most awesome ice cream shop in the world with you.

That is so true. I didn't know about this one in school, I'm not sure it even existed back then, but this has _got_ to be the best ice cream in the world. I got a mix of melon, watermelon and pineapple, while Troy just got chocolate and vanilla. He kind of paid for me too, which makes me a little bit uncomfortable with the scene. We are sitting side by side at the bench in the local park, our seating beautifully surrounded with greenery. In front of us there's a small playground with children screaming and running around playing some game, so the atmosphere cannot be described as intimate, but our place is secluded enough to give the air of privacy.

I nodded, approving of his decision of showing me the shop.

\- And secondly?

\- And secondly… I have absolutely no idea what to do with the bachelor party.

\- How am I supposed to help with that, I wonder? – I smiled in slight confusion. – It is far easier with Taylor; it's only four of us here, so me and Shar thought of a simple karaoke party with a few games, cocktails and a lot of girl talk.

\- That's it? – Troy raised his voice in surprise. – What, no eh… entertainment gentlemen?

Entertainment gentlemen? Seriously? Who says that?

\- I don't know, maybe we'll call up one or two local firemen or something. – I rolled my eyes with a teasing voice, making him snort laughingly. I made it seem like I didn't notice how he edged closer to me. – Such kind of amusements never was Taylor's thing. Or mine, for that matter, if you are thinking on discussing strippers with me.

\- No! – He said it so suddenly, surprising even himself, considering his slightly reddened cheeks. – I mean… I don't know, I guess it is almost a tradition or something, to invite them… But I don't know… - He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so uncomfortable, it was too cute.

\- Troy. As far as I know is a completely normal thing to invite strippers to bachelor parties. Most men enjoy it, just not all women do, and that's why I'm no help here. Just do some bar hopping or something. Actually, you may as well discuss it with Jason he seems like he likes that kind of amusement. – I finished my speech by taking another bite from my ice cream. Mmm.

\- Yeah, I guess you are right, but… Chad's not only about alcohol and all that shebang, I was hoping you will help me with coming up with some funny questions or something…

\- Still at loss as how am I the help here. I barely know Chad.

\- Brie, come on. You were always so organized with questions and quizzes. Just help me a little. Like you always did. – He was speaking in a soft coaxing voice, chafing his leg against mine ever so slightly. I cleared my throat.

\- Well it's not like I _always_ helped you. It was like.. a couple of times… - I halted, suddenly realizing just how close he was sitting to me now. His arm laid in the way that it was touching mine; his foot ceased its movements instead hanging close, brushing my foot, and his whole body seemed to be positioned as if he was leaning towards me.

\- So what? It could be like those couple of times… - He murmured, his ocean-like eyes hypnotizing me, regardless that he was aiming his stare somewhere a little lower than my eyes. I was trying to capture all my inner strength in order to reply something coherent when a sudden loud noise made me jump in my seat, successfully causing me to drop my ice cream (which I have almost forgotten about) to the ground.

 _Is anybody out there?_

 _Hello! Hello!_

 _Broken hearts like promises are left for lesser knowns_

 _Is anybody out there?_

 _Alone! Alone!_

It was Troy's cellphone. I think all those ringtones and songs suddenly barging in in my life are trying to tell me something. This is all just too ironic. Looking rather displeased he answered it, leaving me to wonder silently of what have just happened. Or rather, what _might_ have happened.

\- What? – He almost snapped instead of greeting. – What? No. … How would I know?... Well how about you call him instead of me? … Fine. … Yeah. Bye. – He hung up, throwing his head back in frustration.

\- Is everything okay? – I asked tentatively.

\- Yeah. Chad lost Zeke or something. And don't ask me what I have to do with this, because I have no idea.

I giggled quietly. I'm a little at loss of what to do to be honest. He was definitely trying to initiate something… Right? I mean, considering my self-consciousness, it was rather easy to understand those two poor relationships I've had, because the guys took all necessary actions in their hands. Yeah, I know, sounds a little bit… forceful. Anyway, with Troy… Everything is different with Troy. I don't even know how to behave right now.

\- You dropped your ice cream.

\- Huh? – I looked up at him, returning from my thoughts. – Oh. Yeah, sorry.

\- For what? If you want I can buy you another one.

\- No! – I said a little too quickly, blushing. There it is! I almost thought I have cured from this blushing disease. – Um.. We probably have to go… Don't you need to walk Gabby? – I wasn't really asking, already springing up from the bench.

\- Alright. – He also stood up, falling into step beside me, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. – About our previous conversation… will you?

I gave out a long sigh.

\- I'll try to do my best, though I don't know why you think that I'm needed. We'll have to work on it together.

\- Neat. – He clasped his hands. After catching my questioning stare, he shrugged innocently. – What?

\- You seem way too excited over it. I'm almost scared.

\- Don't be, I don't bite. – He gave me a toothy grin. – Let us think that I missed you since high school. Come on, is it so bad to spend time with me? And don't say that you didn't enjoy this day. – He said, shoving me playfully on the shoulder without any force. Well, he sure seems at ease.

\- Maybe I've had too much of you today? Didn't you think of that?

\- Nooooo. By the way, don't forget that we still have to treat that forehead of yours.

Uughhhh. This guy will be the death of me.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, an interrupted kiss is almost a little bit over used, but I just thought it is so Troy and Gabriella. I couldn't even imagine them (in this story at least) without this moment. So, there you go!**

 **Hope that those of you who reads it, somewhat enjoy this chapter and I will never get tired of thanking Tina for her reviews:)**

 _ **Possible reviews and feedback are always appreciated.**_


	9. A splashing dork

Amazing lazy day. I wish more of them could be like that.

It's 12:36 pm, my second day-off and me, Taylor and Martha are laying in my living room, re-watching "Back to the Future" because the movie can never get too old.

Girls claimed that their feet were steel aching from their walk yesterday and me… I just never can pass up an opportunity to laze around watching good movies, I guess. Sharpay fled off early in the morning claiming that she had some errands to run (which was weird), Ryan, too, didn't stay, saying something incoherent about having to visit some music store (which was even more weird), leaving the three of us all to ourselves.

Just as Marty was explaining Doc that he was back again from the future, my phone buzzed, receiving a text from Troy.

 _Heey. Dancing again today?:)_

I bit my lip, trying to keep my face expression neutral for the girls.

 **Yep, Tay said that every1 can make it. 2day at 6**

 **Hope it won't be for long**

 _Why? Tired of me already?;)_

 **I'm always tired of you. You're impossible.**

 _Impossibly amazing u mean;) Btw, how's ur bump?_

I couldn't keep myself from rolling eyes at this.

 _And don't roll ur eyes at me! I can see it :p_

 **Aren't u just mr sunshine today?**

 _What can I say? I like to bring happiness to people_

 **Could've fooled me**

 _Just to u then;)_

 _Use the ointment. I mean it. Got2go_

What's that warm liquid flowing through me right now? It's making me dizzy. My cellphone buzzed again, this time causing my eyebrows to furrow in confusion, not masking any emotions.

\- A very enthralling conversation, huh? – Martha's voice caught my attention, causing me to look up from my phone for a second.

\- It's Shar. Hey, did you notice that she started to behave strangely lately?

\- The moment I met her I thought the girl had the words 'strange' and 'chaos' written in her DNA. – Taylor said, turning her head to us.

\- Really? I think the words 'pink' and 'fabulous' should be there too. – Martha added.

\- You poor souls, you weren't too much of genetics before college, were you? – I smiled toothily at their glares. My phone buzzed again, bringing my attention back to it.

 _G! I just saw Ryan here._

 _With some MYSTERY WOMAN!!!!_

I know, I know. Can she be more dramatic, right? I have no idea what she's talking about, though. Taylor and Martha looked confused too, after I've shown them the messages. Another message. This time, it's a picture. A very bad quality picture made without focus in a crowd of people, the side of it was dark, as if the picture was taken from behind a corner, showing our friend in a hat walking side by side with some girl. I don't know who it was, but for some reason I choked on a laugh. I can almost see Sharpay starring in the next Charlie's Angels movie, spying on poor unsuspecting people.

\- Who's that? – Martha asked, squinting at the screen.

\- I have no idea. – I said giggling. – But whoever it is, this person should beware of Ryan's ninja-sister. – After some thinking, what is Sharpay doing there, hiding behind the corners somewhere in town?

 **I don't know who it is, Shar. What are u doin there?**

 _I was just passing and saw him. Anyways, g2g!_

I shook my head in confusion. Well, what can I do? Might as well go and apply that freaking ointment.

\- Is it just me or is something going on today? – Troy asked me softly, speaking directly in my ear during our dance rehearsal later in the evening, so that nobody else can hear. I sighed.

\- Something's going on with Sharpay, and now Ryan, too. Shar's seen him walking with some woman at the street today.

\- Oh no! Is he grounded now?

\- Careful, I'm not so in tune with my feet. – I warned him in a sweet voice. He chuckled.

\- Noted. – Pause. – So he's really not gay.

\- I thought Shar told that he wasn't one.

\- She also said that you two aren't sleeping together.

\- That phrase is too bothering to repeat.

\- So there's nothing going on between you two? – I looked at him in a 'et tu, Brute' sort of way to which he just smiled sheepishly. – You just seem so comfortable with him. And I've never seen you comfortable around guys.

\- I'm feeling pretty comfortable with you too right now, is something going on between us? – I really should think before I say something. The question sounded so bold, I'm surprised I'm not a blushing mess. Yet.

Troy smirked, raising his eyebrows.

-I don't know… You tell me.

Here comes my blush. Thankfully, at that moment Ryan clapped his hands to catch everybody's attention, thus rescuing me from having to answer.

\- Splendid work, everyone! Taylor, Chad, Zeke and my wonderful sister, of course – great. Troy and Gabs, you improved so much, you guys are amazing. Martha, also good. Don't worry about Jason; Chad told me that Jason has a day off tomorrow so I'll work with him some extra-time, right, Jason?

Jason nodded dejectedly. I feel sorry for him.

I started towards my car, pausing to look for any passengers.

\- I'll stay here with Chad, Gabs, while Ryan rehearses with Jason, so don't wait for me. – Taylor said, noticing my pause.

\- How about I ride with you and Zeke takes Sharpay and Martha to the hotel? – Troy piped in. – You don't mind, dude?

\- Course not, I live in that direction anyways. It's won't make sense for you to make such a detour to the hotel.

\- Cool. Let's go then, Brie.

It kind of felt like he was making decisions for me, and I'm not sure what it makes me feel like. So I had to simply shrug and follow him to my car after waving goodbye at my friends.

\- An alcohol battleship? Seriously?

I had no idea such thing exists.

\- Don't you dare insult an alcohol Battleship game, woman. – Troy almost growled threateningly at me, squinting his eyes.

\- Whoa, calm down, pirate. – I raised my hands in surrender. – I'm not even sure what it is but alright, whatever floats your boat… No pun intended.

Troy snorted and shook his head, leaning back in his arm chair. We are sitting in his living room, in a middle of a so called 'discussion' of Chad's bachelor party, accompanied by gleeful squeaking sounds of Gabby chewing on her toy.

It may not seem like it at first, but Troy is sure one artful guy. I mean, after we returned home the plan was to part our ways: Troy should've gone to walk with Gabby and I… don't know, go watch TV or read something from my endless amounts of books. That was my plan. Troy, on the other hand, had no such intention, it seems. After we returned I was practically dragged to go walk with them; after that was time to treat my forehead, _again_ , and I was just sternly told to 'sit and put up with it'. We'll need to discuss his bossy attitude. I really don't remember applying my resume.

And right now, it is about half past nine and I have no idea what am I still doing here. As I said, we're having a 'discussion', which is really more Troy talking and me listening. Hence the air quotes. Oh, and we are waiting for pizza. Actually, I announce it to be the sole reason for my remaining here. Because nobody dares to reject pizza.

\- Care to explain what does this oh-so-famous game entail at least?

This made Troy sit straight up, crossing his arms pretentiously, which thankfully looked funny enough for me to focus on keeping the giggles down instead of ogling at his arms, which seemed to bulge this way.

\- Do you have any knowledge of Battleship game at all? Or should I not waste my time with such uneducated person?

I've heard somewhere that if a person is attracted to someone, he will find even the stupidest jokes spoken by the object of attraction to be the most hilarious things in the world. I only hope that Troy hasn't heard of this fact, because I laughed at his actions. Maybe I'm just an easily amused person.

\- I know about it. I just can't imagine how you managed to include alcohol in it.

\- It is rather easy. Players just need bigger boards to place shots instead of 'ships'. The bigger the ship, the stronger shots the boats include. When the opposite player hits the right spot you drink the shot.

\- Uh-huh. Isn't it a little boring for a party?

\- Whoa. – Troy turned his head at me with surprise. – Never thought I'd hear Gabriella Montez describe an alcohol game as 'boring'.

I rolled my eyes at that.

\- Well, it is an alright game for a long evening, I guess, and for people more like me… Not for party goers, and especially not for a bachelor party. To my mind. And considering the consistence of your drink supplies, it will be easier for you to arrange an actual live sea battleship game, not an alcohol one…

\- Aaah, will you stop going on about that? – Troy groaned through a smile, throwing his head back. I was in a midst of giggles again. – I'm sure it's not that weird.

I could disagree with that. I've never ever seen so much water in one apartment. For one person. Seriously, there're like gallons of water here. In small bottles, in middle bottles, in those huge ones too. There're so many, that I'm actually considering transferring him in my mind from Spiderman to Aqua man. Wait, is it normal for a 25 year old to think about things like that?

I made a noise of disagreement.

\- I'm pretty sure it is. And I still don't hear a sane explanation. Other than you needing to put out the blaze of admiration you receive from your millions of fangirls.

\- Did I say millions? More like zillions.

\- No wonder you became a fireman.

\- I know, right?

I laughed out loud, not being able to prevent it any longer.

\- You're a dork.

\- But a splashing one.

I only laughed harder, almost tearing up. Gabby started barking, wanting to join in on our excitement. Catching my breath I amused her a little, throwing her a toy. After some time she settled down again, chewing her toy contentedly. I pushed my rather disheveled braid over my shoulder. Looking up, I saw that Troy was watching me closely.

\- What?

\- You didn't disagree with me.

Eeh… What?

\- I'm confused. – I said honestly. When should I have agreed or disagreed about something?

Troy grinned smugly.

\- You think that I have zillions of fangirls! Bet you were one of them at some point in time…

I gasped.

\- You really over estimate yourself.

\- Of course. _Now_ you say so. Just when you realized that you're busted.

Look at his overly smug face! Just. Look at it. Don't you a have an urge to bring him down from his high of self-absorbance? Cause I do.

From the corner of my eye I saw a very conveniently placed cushion. Perfect. As fast as I could I snatched it, attacking my opponent with it. Considering Troy's incredulous face expression, I really caught him off guard. After a few of my punches, he came to his senses pretty fast though, swiftly grabbing the cushion and throwing it away from me. Despite the joyous atmosphere I almost felt scared at the moment, because of the mix of amusement, laughter, determination and something else that I couldn't quite decipher, that I saw in his eyes. My fears weren't so causeless. Smiling slowly, not showing his teeth and moving just as slowly towards me; he almost looked like a maniac.

Then, he started tickling me mercilessly.

As for me, I don't think that it was such a smart move. I am _very_ ticklish. I am so ticklish that almost anything can happen. For example, I can kick one in the balls _accidentally_.

With a loud shriek I tried to group myself, so that he would have less tickling space. It was no use though, he was simply too strong.

\- Nooo…. Stop – I said through tears of laughter, trying to catch my breath. Troy was chuckling himself, clearly enjoying my helplessness. – Please! I can't!

Gabby started barking again and Troy finally let go of me. Phew! Thank God!

\- Now my stomach hurts. – I pouted at him after regaining my breath, holding my sides. It really starts to hurt after some time. Told you I was bad with tickling.

\- Didn't know you were such a softy. – He smiled at me, his eyes light. – Seriously, it hurts?

\- Nah, just a little, I'm just exaggerating, I'm fine. – I said quite rapidly, because I saw something light up in him, like the times when he talks to me about my bruise. His caring side is adorable but sometimes is completely unpredictable, not mentioning that it can get too much.

\- I'm sorry, Brie. Though, I have to admit that you look delightfully when you're all a ball of laughing cuteness.

See what I told you? At times like this he turns on his 'I'll make you blush no matter what' side.

I shook my head, blushing profusely, ignoring him getting near me.

\- Stop being so dramatic. What are you, Sharpay? I…

Though I was looking at him this entire time, I still jumped in surprise when he placed his hands on my sides, smiling softly at me. His hands felt so warm and comforting… It wasn't a new feeling for me; the guy is my dance partner after all, but there's something different between being touched in the middle of the dance and right now, when we're simply sitting at the sofa without any need for physical contact. It felt more intimate and special this way, especially considering that he kept moving his hands up and down slowly in a soothing motion.

\- Yeah? – He asked in a soft voice, raising his eye-brows a little with a smile, looking as if he was perfectly at control of the situation. Which he was, to be honest, cause just at that moment I realized that I stopped breathing a moment or two ago and probably looked like a dear in the headlights. I blinked.

\- What are you doing? – Was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. Not very inventive, and of course, if I'm just imagining the scene it could lead me to pure embarrassment; but at that exact moment the air around us seemed excruciatingly heavy and all my thoughts revolved around the fact that nothing is happening when it probably should.

He smiled once again, kindly this time with a twinge of some other emotion I was too busy to figure out. Casting down his hypnotizing gaze to the lower part of my face he moved his head closer to mine, eventually connecting our foreheads. It felt so surreal, but so familiar and right at the same time, that I actually arched my back to bring our faces even closer, rubbing his nose with mine which brought out another knee-weakening smile from him. Nudging our noses he leaned more, brushing his lips over mine very slightly, so slightly that I almost didn't feel it. Just as I was about to end this sweet torture by myself the doorbell rang, causing our eyes to fly open.

\- That's probably pizza. – Troy said, not moving an inch from his position, staring me in the eyes.

\- Of _course_ it is.

I couldn't help my tone. But I think that little to nothing more predictable can happen, than a delivery ringing the door, just as I was about to kiss Troy Bolton.

My response seemed to amuse him, as he gave me a wide satisfied grin, swiftly nudged my cheek with his nose and fled to the door.

Oooooph. I think I need some alone time right now. I need to think about it. Because if earlier I doubted that Troy can be interested in me, now it was obvious. Wait. Was it? What if it was imagination again? How come I acted so confident when we were so close? What does it mean? Not so long ago he pretended that we were strangers, couple of days ago we established that we're friends and now this? What if he just saw something in my eye and came closer to look at it? What if…

\- You think so much you didn't even notice me entering with pizza that you claimed earlier to be the sole purpose of your presence here. Penny for your thoughts?

I took a deep breath.

\- We should really move on with our searching for your party, I have to work tomorrow morning.

After placing himself on the couch beside me with pizza in between us, he gave a side smile.

\- You have a weird timetable.

\- It will be that way for some time. – I leaned forward to grab his laptop.

\- Hey, - he brought my attention to him, wiping his hands on the jeans. – When did I start to make you feel uncomfortable?

Forever and never at the same time.

\- I can't say that I'm uncomfortable exactly, considering that I just took part in something… intimate, with someone I established as 'friend'. - I dead panned, saying frowardly. Intimate is the right word. Because we didn't really do anything, it was just too tender and made my insides jump in different directions. – If I was feeling uncomfortable, I wouldn't be even sitting here, talking to you, believe me.

\- I do. – He said simply, looking at me with something close to interest shining in his eyes.

\- Good. So..

\- So now is not the time to close up on me.

\- I'm not..

I didn't get to finish the sentence yet again, for the numerous time this evening. And I would have felt really pissed off if I wasn't engaged in some activity. While I was carefully trying to hold my mind together and not start to behave crazy Troy just placed his left hand on the back of my head, and the next thing I felt was him kissing me.

 **AN: I am a very bad, lazy and procrastinating person. I can write a lot of excuses, but I don't think it really matters or that anybody should know about it.) I'm afraid there's now none of you left who are still interested in this story, but if there are, I hope this update will cheer you up somewhat and that you have a nice day:)**

 **Most of the story is written already and the closer it comes to the end, the harder it is to write for some reaso** **n. But I needed to get back in this, so as a result this chapter may be a little jumbled. That's for you to decide:) As for right now, I've already started writing the next chapter, so I'm hoping it will be ready next week.**

 ** _Possible feedback and reviews are always appreciated_**


	10. Big and ugly worm

The sounds of rainfall and thunder boomed from the street as I hurriedly closed the door to our clinic after me.

\- Hey, Gabriella. – Kelsi said brightly, shrugging off her own rain coat. – The weather is dreamy today, huh?

\- No kidding. I woke up today and the first thing I heard was the wind throwing something that sounded like buckets of water at my window. – I answered widening my eyes and shaking off my umbrella. – Care for a cup of coffee?

\- That's what I wanted to say!

Sometimes, when you wake up, look at the window and see a rain storm your mind instantly fills with negative thoughts, like "great, what am I supposed to wear now", "bye-bye make up, hello dirt, freezing wind and what else is more". My feelings are kind of in contradiction with such gloomy and furious weather. Today was the day of the "Cool, time to test that pretty stripy umbrella I bought last month", "Where's my yellow rain-coat" and "Let's have a cozy day beside the window drinking tea and sharing stories" kind of thoughts. Then again, my happy mood doesn't depend on the weather, I suppose…

If there was some test of human nature, aimed at figuring out what kind of feeling fills the person at the moment, mine results would probably show giddy excitement from head to toes. That's what I'm feeling. And a little of disbelief, maybe.

For some unfathomable reason, despite all the inferiority complexes and everything, it seems as if everything is going the right way. Like there simply cannot be any other scenario. I couldn't even imagine that Troy would like me, even when he slid closer to me every time; but now all I could think of is talking to him, laughing, kissing, cuddling and everything in between, as if it had always been that way. Sounds almost unbelievable, I know, but I guess right now everything is too fresh to think straight or to express any doubts.

That's why I awakened to the rain by the song "Pocketful of Sunshine" with a smile on my face and a happily beating heart. My car was reluctant to start because of the amount of water falling on the hood, but that still didn't evaporate my bright mood. I even made a detour to the bakery to share something sweet with Kelsi this wonderful morning.

I turned my back to her, looking for something in my bag.

\- Kelsi, what's your point of view on eclairs early in the morning? – I asked with a smile, finally taking it and turning around only to be met with Kelsi's surprised face.

\- I definitely approve of them, but only if you like muffins. – She said, holding a couple of muffins in her hands. We laughed at each other.

What a nice start of the day.

* * *

I gave a sad smile, looking at the woman exiting our clinic with fox terrier who slipped in the puddle and damaged his paw. Such weather can have its side effects, I guess. I've heard on the local radio that there's even fire started in some old construction because of the lightning. At least the rain is a helper here. Oh, I hope Troy is alright.

Last evening was short of perfect and overall sweet. We didn't do anything in particular, if you know what I mean, we just shared a lovely time together, surfing through the internet for different quizzes, games, etc. I had to leave around eleven, because I knew that Tay was to return soon. Me and Troy haven't really discussed what had happened; I mean, whether we're together or not, should we tell somebody about it or not; but there was this understanding, going probably from the fact that close to nobody knew about or previous acquaintanceship, that we should remain quiet about this. I was actually very glad that Troy shared my point of view on the matter. And I know that it is rather foolish to feel the way I do without checking his motives first, but what was I supposed to do? 'Hey, buddy, now that we kissed, let's tell everybody not to drink too much on Chad and Taylor's wedding, cause our's gonna be next'? He is a good person, I trust him enough not to behave like an asshole. But on the other hand he's already shown that he can be one… Oh, you know what, whatever! Everything's going to be fine.

\- Gabs, you mind if leave for about 15 minutes? – Kelsi asked, looking away from the monitor.

\- Sure. I doubt the boss will come in today anyway. Don't forget your umbrella. – I said, going to make myself a cup of tea. What? The weather is fitting.

As I was pouring boiled water in the mug my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I smiled instantly, looking at the screen, feeling that warm honey-like substance starting to spread inside of me again. I watched Kelsi hurriedly exiting and clicked to answer.

\- Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at work? – I asked him, perching on the table. I took a sip.

\- Hi. Well, um, I'm not exactly at work. – Troy stammered a little. I frowned at his tone of voice, swallowing my tea.

\- I thought you have a shift today? Where are you, then? Is everything alright? – Slight worry started to appear in my stomach.

\- Yeah! Everything's fine. Really. – He paused. His tone didn't seem forced but it still bothered me for some reason. I placed the cup back on table. – Actually, uh, I'm really sorry but I need to ask you for a favor. Can you please walk with Gabby after your work? I think I will be a little, uh, unable to do this today. I'm sorry.

\- Why? Troy, where are you?

\- I'm at the hospital. But I'm fine! – He added quickly. Oh my God.

\- Oh my God! What happened? Is it because of that fire? Are you hurt? I.-

\- Brie, calm down. – He interrupted my fretting. - Yes, we took out the fire, everything's alright. It's not that.

\- But what is it? I need to visit you!

\- No! – He cleared his throat. – I already asked Chad to come pick me up, he'll take me home. I just, you'll really help me out if you look after Gabby. I kind of already asked guys to take her to your clinic by the time you finish up. It's around 6, right?

\- Right…

\- Okay. I'm really sorry that I'm asking you this.

\- I don't mind. It's fine. – I said shaking my head. What does it mean? If he's fine then he wouldn't be at the hospital and, moreover, he wouldn't be asking me to walk his dog. Something's wrong with him, but it seems unlikely that he will answer me right now.

\- Thank you so much. I'll make up for it later, I promise.

\- I'll see you later?

\- You don't have another choice. Bye, little girl.

\- Bye.

He hang up, leaving me to freak out alone. Tapping my fingers on the cup nervously I looked up at the clock. An hour of work left.

* * *

I cautiously knocked on his door, shifting my weight from one foot to another. After some time I heard muffled noises and the door opened.

\- Heey. – Troy smiled at us in greeting, carefully leaning down to pet his dog. He looked handsome as ever, in green t-shirt, plain jeans and on crutches. My eyes widened at this. – It's fine, it's not even broken, I promise. – He said before I can utter anything. – Are you two going to come in or will you continue to just stand there?

He moved to the side, letting Gabby inside.

\- Careful. – I warned. - We've been at the park so she probably got some mud on her; let me take her to the bathroom.

I quickly cleaned Gabby up, rushing to confront Troy about his leg. As I entered the kitchen he was sitting on a chair, with tea ready at the table for us and food ready for Gabby. He patted the chair near him. I took a seat, scooting my chair closer to his.

\- Do you want something? There should probably be some ingredients for sandwiches…

\- Not really. Will you tell me why you're on the crutches? – I asked impatiently. He looked uneasy, rubbing the back of his neck.

\- It's just a sprain, nothing serious. The doctors said to keep the pressure off of it, hence the crutches. – I took a breath.

\- How did it happen? No burns? – I anxiously looked him over.

\- No burns. – He looked away. Is he blushing? – We were just finishing up with guys on this house - an old construction, nobody lived there; and, well, we were kind of… goofing around… And, well, I managed to slip in the mud and sprain my ankle. – Troy mumbled. I blinked. – Told you it was nothing serious.

\- That's it? – I asked incredulously. I had so many scenarios! – A guy that works at one of the most dangerous jobs got injured because he _played in the mud with his friends_. – I stated. Troy looked at me with indignation.

\- Hey! That sounds insulting.

\- Only because you made it like that.

\- It's not like I did it on purpose! – He opened his dark-blue eyes wide as if to make a point. Noticing my trembling lip he squinted. – Are you laughing at me? – I snorted, unable to prevent myself. – Brie! – His voice sounded in disapproval, but he didn't look angry, smiling at me. I took a breath to calm down.

\- I'm sorry. I was just nervous about you. Does it hurt? – I asked, placing my hand on his thigh. He shook his head, leaning closer to me.

\- Nah, not at all. You know what hurts though? – He asked, smirking. Ooh, is he flirting with me?

\- Nuh-uh. What is it? – I took the bait, biting my cheek.

\- You've been here for the total of 17 minutes and you've yet to show no, and I emphasize this, _no_ attempt at kissing me. Should I be concerned?

Aaagh, that's so cute! God, give me strength not to jump in my seat when he says things like that.

I couldn't help my wide grin, leaning in to kiss him properly in greeting. We were broken apart though by his rumbling stomach. Troy grimaced and I just laughed.

\- Chinese? – I offered. He nodded gratefully, making me giggle again.

* * *

Full and satisfied we laid on his couch, empty boxes a few feet away from us. Troy laid on his back, and I on my side, almost my entire body lying on top of him.

\- So, for how long are you supposed to use these crutches? – I asked, lifting myself a little so that I could look in his face properly. He swallowed, making his Adam's apple bob. I can't help it; he is so handsome. His azure eyes shone with kindness and a good kind of attitude, making me feel safe, comforted and soo interested in him. He moved his gaze from the ceiling to look at me.

\- For 3-4 days, or something like that. Could've been worse. – He said not raising his voice. He lifted his hand to move the hair away from my forehead. – Hey, it's a lot better.

\- Yes, thank you, Doc. – I said in a half sarcastic, half teasing voice, bringing a smile to his lips.

\- Anytime. – He murmured, sliding his hand from my forehead to the back of my head. He took away my hair band, letting my hair free, and then moved his palm to my spine, making goosebumps appear on my skin. I shivered.

\- Wait, are you going to miss the party we spend so much time researching for? What about the dances and everything? – I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion. He won't be able to do that. Taylor will not be happy about this.

\- Not necessarily. I'll be not in my best form for the party, yes, but I think at the wedding I'll be fine. I can't leave you dancing alone after all, can I? – He rubbed my back slowly, looking at me in that strange way again.

\- What? – I asked, not understanding his look. He grinned.

\- You're so beautiful. - Something turned in my stomach at his words. I shook my head. – Yes, you are. – His palm slid over my waist. I smiled tightly. I'm not sure why I'm reacting like this, I just don't like it. I mean I'm flattered and everything but something's wrong. – Gabriella, - He shifted us, so that he sat down and I was almost straddling him. My heart went to a diving lesson at his movement. I bit my lip. – I truly and honestly think that you are very beautiful. Amazing. Gorgeous. I'm serious. – He said, his eyes searching mine for understanding. I tried to show it, giving him a smile. Stop with this compliments already. Let's better concentrate on you, Mr. Perfect! I slid my hands from his chest to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He didn't seem too eager at the beginning, but relaxed after a couple of seconds. He moved his lips across mine gently at first, but then pulled me even closer, pushing me tighter against his chest. I moaned at his actions. Troy broke the kiss, but before I can pout that he stopped, he started kissing my neck right under my ear, his hands slipping under the back of my blouse. I hummed in appreciation, rubbing the back of his neck, my hips shifting unconsciously. But when his hands moved from my naked back to the skin of belly I went still. I started to inch away from him. Troy looked at me in confusion.

\- What's wrong? Did I do something?

\- No, no. Everything's fine, I just.. I think I need to call Taylor, the girls are always wondering why am I being so distant. – I looked for my cellphone, locating it quickly. Clicking the button I looked at the time. Half past eight. – I should probably go, see if they need me or something. – I scurried to my feet, Troy watching my movements in bewilderment. – Call me if you need anything, okay? Feel better!

I quickly snatched my belongings from the floor and left the apartment, leaving perplexed Troy sitting on the sofa.

* * *

\- I'm still worried though. It is very important for me; I don't have anyone else besides her. Well, I don't mean that you guys are no one of course, but she's the only family I have left. – Taylor said, chewing on her lip worriedly.

After I dashed away like a rude, very rude person I actually did call Taylor to ask her where she is and fond out the she, Sharpay, Martha and Ryan are sitting at one small café nearby and that I'm more than welcome to join them. Which I did, obviously. Chad is somewhere meeting his family (which turned out to be pretty large) at the airport. Well, by now they're probably having a reunion dinner or something. As I said before, it's just me and my mom, so these types of massive family meetings are a bit odd to me.

Did something buzz?

\- Taylor, - Martha placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. – She still has a lot of chances to come here in time. If everything turns out okay she may even be here for the bachelorette party.

\- But if it will not, she may miss my wedding day. – Taylor took a deep troubled sigh. As it turns out, Marlene, Taylor's older sister, is having troubles with coming to Albuquerque in time. Her daughter is having a nasty case of flu and she can't leave her alone in such state. Not mentioning that the plan was for all of them (Marlene, her daughter and husband) to fly here to the wedding. Taylor is understanding and worried for the well-being of her niece, of course, but it doesn't change the fact that she may be left with no family present at her wedding day. It's not the end of the world but it is rather sad. – And now Troy with his sprain! How did he even manage to get injured? – I wanted to answer but chose to stay silent for two reasons. One: I'm feeling sort of guilty for my behavior which even I myself can't explain. It was just a reaction that I'm yet to understand. Two: I still don't want to tell anybody about our new found eh… connection. I guess I can't really call it a relationship, especially if I keep pulling stunts like that. – All my plans go down the drain. My wedding is on the way to be ruined.

Poor Taylor. She worries too much, though. I've never seen her be so pessimistic. I've never been good with words of comfort but I felt the need to reassure her, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryan and Martha also preparing to say something; only to be interrupted by Sharpay.

\- Oh, stop it right now, please! We've done so much to make your day perfect; one nasty disease and a lame sprain are not going to ruin it. Have some faith in your future, will you? – She said in a little irritated tone.

\- Sharpay! My wedding is in the 4 days! What _is_ there to go right? – Taylor exclaimed exasperated. – She still has to buy plane tickets!

\- If your sister is anything like you, and considering that she basically raised you she probably is, she has already bought the tickets regardless whether she will make it or not. – I pointed out. I'm 99% sure that she has bought the tickets the day she found out the exact date of the ceremony. Something's buzzing, again. Am I the only one who hears it?

\- What G said. – Sharpay nodded. – And I'm sure Troy-boy will also manage. You spend a lot of time with him lately, Gabs, you think he'll heal?

I tried to keep the blush down and pressed my lips together. Thanks, Shar, why don't you turn the spot light on me?

\- It's not like I spend _a_ _lot_ of time with him, you know. Just, uh, neighborly business. Help the injured guy walk his dog; it's almost my job, after all. And yes, he said that he should be okay in 3 or 4 days. - I said, trying for the off-handed look. Please buy it, guys!

\- How much time does it take to walk a dog? Half an hour? An hour tops. You've been with him _at least_ for 2,5 hours today and for some miraculous reason all yesterday evening when everything was perfectly fine with him. – Ryan said, smirking.

He didn't buy it, I guess… Seriously, is he counting the hours I spend with Troy or something? He better behave or we're gonna discuss that 'MYSTERY WOMAN!', as Sharpay puts it, that he was with yesterday.

\- Oh, come on, Ryan. I think it is actually pretty good that Gabs' spending so much time with him. Troy seems like a nice guy, and Chad's told so much about him. It'd be so great if something started to kindle between the two of you! – Taylor clapped her hands suddenly, looking at me. - Then we can do everything together, go to events together, raise our children together… - She trailed off, staring dreamily into space. Is she serious? Just about a second ago she was almost in tears about her wedding, but enter my non-existent personal life in the picture and ta-da! She is happy again. Ugh, at least she's in the good mood, I guess…

\- It is quite possible, I think. I mean, have you seen the way Troy looks at her? He's all kind of smiley and protective and always watching out for her reaction; it's adorable! – Martha sighed, resting her chin on her hand.

\- Really, is he? – Taylor asked, smiling. Yeah, is he?

Martha nodded.

Ohh it's probably nothing! I must have had a bad hair day, that's why he was staring and smiling, I'm tellin ya. Still, I felt the heat go up to my cheeks. I glared at Sharpay. That pink devil started it! Nobody was even thinking to talk about Troy before she brought him up! She fake innocently batted her eye lashes at me. Grrr.

Sharpay gave out a yawn.

\- Taylor, G said that Troy will be fine, and all of us are sure that your sister will do her best to get here in time. And you know what, my lovely friends; I'm deadly tired and need my beauty sleep. Let's move our interesting conversation for tomorrow, kay? Agreed? No? Yes? Fabulous!

As you can probably understand none of us said a thing, but we remained silent, because arguing with Sharpay can cause more troubles than it is worth.

* * *

I'm feeling like a jerk right now. Like a big, huge dumbass.

It is the next day after I've escaped Troy's apartment like a madman and it is almost the end of the workday. Which naturally led me to thoughts how much of a bad person I am.

I haven't connected him once for this whole time. No texts, no phone calls. He didn't attempt to get in touch with me either, but I have to admit that he has his reasons. From his point of view it must have been horrible. One moment we're in the midst of making out, and rather heatedly so; and the next thing he sees is me flying for the door with no backward glances, texts or phone calls. God, this morning he probably had to walk his dog alone in crutches too! I bet he hates me already.

Biting my lips out of nervousness, I finally decided to dial him. My leg started twitching while I listened to the long beeps.

\- Talk to me.

My heart skipped a bit. Is it too cheesy to say that I've missed his voice?

\- Hey. It's me.

\- Yeah, I've seen the caller id.

Yeaaah, he is mad.

I cleared my throat.

\- Listen… I wanted to apologize for leaving you with Gabby alone this morning. I was just too tired after I returned from meeting with guys to change my alarm clock, and this morning I didn't even realize that I was forgetting something. I'm so sorry.

I heard him take in a breath.

\- It's okay. I'm not that bad and Gabby is a smart dog, she can walk besides without causing any troubles. So I'm fine really.

I bit my lip. What does it mean? He's so mad at me that now he doesn't want anything to do with me? I felt a giant fat and ugly worm appear somewhere in my stomach.

\- Oh. I uh… I just wanted to ask you to wait for me, that I'll walk her after work… - I trailed off. I heard another sigh.

\- It's alright, I can do this. – That worm kept feeling at home in my stomach. – But I'll be glad if you joined us this evening? I think we need to discuss something.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

\- Okay. I end at 6, as always. I'll be at yours at about 6.20 – 6.30. Alright?

\- Yeah. See you.

* * *

\- You're going already?

Troy glanced up, his bright blue eyes looking at me. After some moment he returned to the task of locking his door.

\- Gabby isn't used to sitting at home all day. She was being restless, so I thought we'd meet you near the entrance of the building.

I nodded folding my arms. I smiled quietly at the Labrador; she's so joyful and happy. Then again, she has Troy waiting on her all day; I'd be joyful and happy too.

Troy rather skillfully appeared right beside me, near the elevator. He looked me up and down.

\- You look nice.

I looked down. Uh, not really. I kind of just threw on jeans and random red blouse this morning. I shrugged.

\- Thanks.

Troy gave out a troubled sigh. He pressed the elevator button and we stood silently side by side. This is so awkward. It shouldn't be; everything was so perfect just yesterday. That big ugly worm started to move.

I glanced at him sideways. He seemed deep in thought chewing on his own lip. The silence is excruciating. He looked up, as if feeling my eyes on him, locking our gazes.

\- Come here. – He said finally, motioning with his head to come closer to him. Just as I was about to hug him, elevator arrived at our floor. Troy chuckled. When we finally went in the elevator cabin, I closed my arms around him tightly pressing my cheek to his chest. I took a deep whiff of his smell and pressed even closer to him. Somewhere in the back of my head I registered that his left hand came to rest at my spine. Can we stay like this for some time, please?

We proceeded out of the building in silence, going side by side with Gabby walking before us but not too far away. To my surprise, Troy used the crutches rather deftly; at times I had to make effort to keep up with him. Then again, remembering our tree climbing experience, I really shouldn't be too surprised. But that still didn't make me fill better about the fact that I practically ditched him this morning. Not to mention last evening.

\- I really feel guilty for leaving you. – I repeated contritely. He just shook his head, smiling to the side.

\- As you can see, I am perfectly fine. Actually, if you aim your gaze a little upwards, you won't even see that there's something wrong. – He half-joked, raising his eye-brows, making me smile at him. He frowned a little. – What really interests me though is last evening. What happened? If I did something that you didn't like or didn't want you should've just told me so instead of evaporating immediately.

Yeah, I knew this will come.

I breathed out, squinting in the sun. Contrary to the day before, the weather today is amazing; the skies are clear blue, and the sun rays are blaring down. But my mood was sunnier yesterday when it was raining.

\- I can't really explain it. I don't know why. I didn't mean to offend you in some way and I probably did and I'm really sorry for that. – I started to rant only to be interrupted.

\- I kind of have an idea why you did. – Huh? He does? – What I mean to say is, and I've said it before already, when something happens that you don't like or feel uncomfortable with, just tell me about it. We'll talk – about it or not doesn't really matter. Just don't run away again, okay?

Aaand wellcome ladies and gentlemen, the return of the ever - amazing, utterly marvelous, eagerly-awaited honey-like feeling! Bye-bye big and ugly worm!

I casted my eyes down so that he didn't notice the swooning look on my face that I was sure was present. Huge stuff, huh? I don't think that I could have ever imagined things going the way they are right now. Not a couple weeks ago, not when I, for some incomprehensible reason, decided to return here from New York and _most definitely_ not in school. As I shyly lifted my eyes up to his, I saw that his own amazingly blue ones were staring intently at me. My heart dived again.

Maybe I couldn't imagine this before. But who really cares? All I know that right now I'm falling with the speed of sound somewhere way too deep and I can't bring myself to worry about it.

* * *

 **AN: As always, thank you to those who reviewed! To tell the truth, earlier I imagined this chapter to end differently. But then it would seem too rushed and I wanted Troy and Gabriella to spend a little more time together. Hope that you liked their interactions and this chapter:)**

 _ **Possible reviews and feedback are always appreciated**_


	11. Photo album

\- What time is it? Is it still okay?

\- Yes, Taylor. – I replied in a dull voice, perching my tired head on the hand. I'm not a morning person. Never been one. Especially not when somebody wakes me up 2 hours earlier then my alarm clock was set to.

The reason for such abrupt start of my day is a sudden spur of loneliness and determination Taylor felt in the middle of the night. You see, yesterday evening Chad told her that he is going to spend practically the whole day somewhere on the outskirts of Albuquerque with his family, again. He of course asked her to join them, get closer to the family and all that other stuff, but Taylor very generously declined, stating that this was his rare chance to spend some needed time with his family and she didn't want to intrude. That's what she said. As for me, I'd say she chickened out. Hence the midnight meditations and rash decisions leading to a disgruntled yours truly. *Sigh*

\- Here I am. How do I look like? – Taylor appeared in the kitchen, twirling for me with an anxious expression on her face. She was dressed in a light yellow summer dress, with accurate narrow belt separating the bust and the lower part of the dress and faint white flowers scattered on the material of the skirt. I took another gulp of my coffee (I think I'll need _at least_ 2 more cups) and cocked my head to the side in contemplation.

\- You look nice. If you're going to the local fair or something. – I replied honestly, earning a groan of exhaustion from Taylor. Like _she_ is the exhausted one. Ha. She is not the one to work today. And deprived of 2 proper hours of sleep, mind you! – Tay, relax, just throw on your nice-fitted jeans, some pretty shirt or maybe a not too fancy looking short-sleeved blouse and it will suffice. It's not like Chad's family are _soo_ sophisticated that they're going to look down on you if you wear pants. I mean, I don't think that they are, his parents are not like that, aren't they? – I quickly corrected myself. Slipping that I've seen Chad's family before (specifically, on the graduation day) and thus teasing Taylor's nerves into a hurricane is all I need right now for a perfect morning, really.

\- Yeah, I guess you're right. – She said in a dejected tone, turning back to change what seems like the sixth outfit. I felt my phone vibrating in signal of a text. I checked it discreetly. " _Quit sleepin, little girl! Good morning xo"._ From Troy. He thinks I just woke up. So _naive_. Sniff.- I'm sorry that I bug you so much today, Gabs. I don't know what I would've done if I was alone right now. – Her voice carried out from other room.

She probably would've just gotten dressed quietly and been already on her way. No, I'm all for being a supporting friend with angel-like patience. But unfortunately I'm just a human with close to zero tolerance for sudden events and threats thrown at my introversiveness. Two-three weeks of this chaos and my patience wears thin. I won't say any of those things of course; even in my sleepy state I realize that it's pretty mean. I'd even say bitchy. So instead I reply calmly.

\- It's fine, Tay. I get that you feel on edge lately; and probably will continue to feel like that until you're waving from the board of the plane that takes you away on your honey-moon trip. I'm happy for you and I understand it. Just please, _please_ don't wake me up in 5 of the morning when I won't have the possibility of taking a nap in the middle of the day.

No, I'm not tired of mentioning it. If you were wondering.

Taylor returned, smiling sheepishly. Now she was wearing light Capri-pants and a short-sleeved button up. I gave her thumbs-up, stifling a yawn.

\- I'm not Shar, but I think it looks good. Let's go? – I asked with slight hope lacing my voice. I need to be at work at 9, and it's already almost 8. Yes, we've been searching for the 'perfect outfit' this long.

Taylor nodded, seemingly happy with my approval.

Feeling elated, I went to the door, deciding to wait for Taylor in the hallway. This way she will have less reasons for stalling. Exiting my apartment I instantly noticed golden fur, meeting face to face with Troy, who looked at me in surprise.

\- Hey! – He beamed excitedly. – You're a little early today. Decided not to be late for a change? – He quipped, grinning widely. He shifted his weight, taking the pressure off of his injured leg, and squinted at me playfully. The corners of my lips went upwards all on its own.

\- Good morning. - I glanced backwards, tucking my hair behind my ear warily. Troy's face shown confused expression before it was replaced by one of clarification when Taylor came up behind me. He greeted her politely.

\- Oh, Troy! I heard from Chad that you've got your leg sprained. Are you alright, how are you feeling? – Taylor said in a concerned voice, examining his posture. He waved her off.

\- Don't worry, everything's completely fine. Even the doctor said that I should be okay by the day of your wedding, so don't worry about it.

\- Good! That's good. – Taylor nodded, wiping her palms on her thighs. She's too nervous over nothing, I swear. Everybody is in love with her already! What can _possibly_ go wrong?

Seems like I'm not the only one who picked up on Taylor's mood.

\- Chad told me you would be spending time together with the family today. They're really cool people, I'm sure they'll like you. – Troy spoke up, after we started for the elevator. Taylor only nodded, letting out a breath. – I'm serious. I remember the days when we were kids, his family always took me with them to different road trips, cause my parents we never much the nature type. We stayed in camping tents, went rafting… I remember how once we went in a pretty numerous company, with his grandparents, and uncles and aunts and two out of three cars got stuck in the mud. We were about ten and couldn't do much about it, so we just ran around, playing superheroes, effectively annoying adults. – He chuckled, reminiscing. That sounds so cool, I've always dreamed about having such kind of road trips… But with the company of 4 girls and, well, Ryan, we never even thought about spending time with such adventures. Troy caught my look and gave me a soft smile. I guess my wistful expression was apparent. Quickly looking away from me Troy shifted his eyes to look back at Taylor. – What I mean is, you and Chad, you're on the same wave. If there were any doubts before they completely disappeared after I've seen you interacting with his parents. They'll love you, Tay, I'm sure of it. – He said confidently, making Taylor look at him in appreciation. We were already in the cabin, with Troy standing in the middle of us and Gabby sitting diligently like a good girl in front of him. I jumped a little in surprise when I felt something slightly touching my hand. Glancing at him sideways, I saw that he was stifling a smirk.

\- Thank you, Troy. Your opinion really means a lot, as his best friend. – Taylor spoke sincerely. I felt him squeeze my palm, rubbing small circles on it with his thumb. – I hope I won't let down your expectations. – She laughed, a little strained.

\- I have faith in you. – He chuckled at her and interlaced our fingers. I kept quiet all through their interaction, enjoying the warmth of his hand against mine (placed so that Taylor can't notice, of course) and also engaging myself with a little disturbing thoughts. I just… when they were talking I caught something twitching inside of me. Like… Sparkle of irritation. Jealousy? Am I that weird? My best friend is head over heels in love and about to get married and I get jealous just because of their friendly talk? It's like there's some little dinosaur inside, that keeps chanting "look at me, speak to me, notice ONLY me". Crazy. And I kind of knew this would happen. And that's really not good.

My thoughts were broken when I felt Troy lightly squeeze my hand in parting as we exited the building.

\- Thanks for reassuring me, Troy. See you later. – Taylor waved, heading in the direction of my car. I hesitated a little, wanting to say at least something besides 'good morning' to him. Not that there's much chance.

\- I guess I'll see you later, too. – I said, biting my lip in frustration. I know we still didn't really discuss our relationship, but keeping it a secret have its cons. There's this pull in me to kiss him, hug him or just touch him in general and I can do almost nothing about it right now. That's not doing great things to my mood. Troy furrowed his brows, glancing back at Taylor's direction.

\- I'm allowed to annoy you with texting, right? – He spoke softly, shifting his blue eyes back at me, making my heart melt a little.

\- I won't even ban you from calling me. Only if you want to, of course… - I trailed off, looking nonchalant. He grinned moving his body a little forward, than backwards again, looking to my car.

\- Will do that. You should go, little girl.

Nodding one last time with a shy grin, I ran to catch up with Taylor.

* * *

\- My music officially hates me. – Kelsi stated in a grim voice. I looked up at her from my phone, puzzled at her comment.

I have been texting Troy pretty much all day today, with few interruptions to actually work. Today was kind of slow not that I really mind. I love my work but I love to laze around too, especially right now, being too engrossed in my, eh, relationship, with Troy. He texted me almost at the same time I entered work, probably not wanting to make Taylor suspicious with my buzzing phone. He was actually worried that I seemed a little off this morning. I'm kind of gushing mutely at him being such wonderful and attentive person. And (if I forget my odd reaction at their conversation) he acted like such a good friend for Taylor too! Isn't he just perfect?

\- What is it? – I wondered.

\- Well, - She blew away her hair angrily. – It all started when I installed the last update. Some off my playlists went crazy, mixing up the songs, some of them missing the right ones. And yeah, I guess, what's the big deal? Just add it back again. But that's so much work, you can't even imagine. My music is very important to me, so I have thousands of songs and it really irked me at the beginning. – She explained, looking at me, and I nodded at her to continue. – Then, when I was almost done I realized that some of them are showing on my computer but can't be played because of the 'wrong format'. I mean, what the hell? Earlier everything was just fine and now this? And when I tried to redeem the situation it just got worse. – She complained. I made sympathetic noises. I wouldn't be too happy if my music went wonky, I guess. – So it pissed me off completely and I deleted everything. Now I'm as good as deaf. – She finished, looking very upset.

\- You really care about your music a lot, huh? – I asked, surprised at her wording.

\- Yeah, I know that it isn't good to say such things, but it does mean a lot. – She looked as if she wanted to say something more but refrained, shaking her head and reaching for her cellphone. – You mind if I go on a break now? Or did you want to go first?

Because there are so few of us at the place we try to keep at least someone inside, so that if somebody comes, he wasn't welcomed by closed doors. It's not a strict policy, just our own thinking, so sometimes we let us overlook that rule but not often.

\- No, I'm good, you go.

I waited as very frustrated Kelsi left the building and instantly dialed Troy's number.

\- Miss me? – I heard a cheeky voice on the other end of the line. I laughed, shaking my head.

\- I'm still tearing inside wether you're a really nice, kind, and thoughtful guy or if you're just a show off with a huge ego. – I said, taking a seat. I heard him laughing in response.

\- What, can't a really good guy have a big ego? I know I'm awesome and I'm proud of it. And I'll even go as far as to say that you're pretty awesome too. – I rolled my eyes at that.

\- Oh, really?

\- Uh-huh. I mean, it's obvious that I'm perfect, duh, but you, you're not bad.

\- Troy! – I laughed in protest and heard him laughing too. – How are you? – I asked after calming down, referring to his leg.

\- I'm fiine. – He responded, stressing the last word. – It kind of pleases me though, that you're so worried about me. Montez, do you like me, or something?

\- Are you twelve, or something? – I shot back, playfully.

\- Naah, I am a grown up! I can do big things like adults do. – He drawled. I don't doubt it. I kept silent, fixing my ponytail. – Let me guess. You're blushing right now.

Duh.

\- No. – I tried to reply convincingly.

\- Riight. – He stretched, not believing me one bit. Oh well. He should be seriously used to it by now. – You're adorable, Gabriella. I kind of wish they will marry already and everything will settle down. Then we can easily spend the time together. I don't know, go out, or something, maybe. – He finished a little awkwardly. How can he manage to be this immensely attractive confident guy who can kiss me senseless and cute and shy person at the same time? It's magic used outside of Hogwarts, really, it should be illegal.

\- Hm. Maybe. If I'm feeling like it. Don't count on it too much though… - I replied in a light voice, though my heart was pounding quite hard inside my chest.

\- I.. You're amazing.

* * *

I examined the yard as I went up to the porch of Chad's home. A lot of cars were parked near the two-story house. The decorations were almost ready; the stage was put up in the far end of the yard, with enough space for people to dance and have fun. All music equipment was already set in place, and a few feet away from the stage stood small summer tables, with two large and long ones at the sides, designated for food. Everything was adorned with white and pink bindweed, looking beautiful, at least to me. Well, it's not exactly pink, it's that color Sharpay said earlier. Fuchsia, I think.

The door abruptly opened when I wasn't even done knocking on it, revealing excited Jason behind it. Whoa.

\- Gabriella! Hey! Come on in. – Jason motioned for me to enter.

\- Hi. – I squeaked. What? I get startled easily. – Uh, what are you doing here?

Not that it's any of my business. That was a bit rude.

Jason didn't seem fazed though, if he can ever be fazed at all. Dance rehearsals with Ryan aside, cause even super-Troy has problems with that.

\- Oh, we were just practicing with a few of the guys from our high school basketball team.

\- Oh. You, uh, you played basketball here? – I wondered.

\- Noo! We practiced one thing for the wedding. You know, like surprise thing. - Oh. I'm stupid. Why would they be suddenly playing basketball at the groom's house, after all? – But then Chad and Taylor returned and we played ball a little, yeah.

Oh.

\- _They_ played. And I just stood there, feeling miserable. – Troy said, hopping to stand in the doorway to the living room. – Hey. – He greeted me, grinning adorably.

I went up to him, when Jason went back into the house, carefully standing on my tip toes to peck him softly on the mouth, watchful for the intruders. He pursed his lips making me laugh slightly at him.

\- That wasn't a proper greeting. – He disagreed. I giggled.

\- It's not like we can have a proper one. – I reminded him, my index finger trailing up his chest. He looked around quickly, squashing me into him and kissed me hard but only for a few seconds. Still, that made me feel a little out of breath. I blinked up at him.

\- Now _that_ was a proper greeting. We still have to learn so much, Gabriella, so much to learn… - He shook his head at me in mock disappointment. I glared at him playfully, smacking him in the chest.

\- What are you doing here anyway? – I asked him. I thought he would be at home at this moment.

I came here for Taylor, because she called me asking for a ride home from Chad's. She again went into explaining how she doesn't want to interfere with his 'family time' but I didn't really mind picking her up.

\- As Jason said, a 'surprise thing'. – He said. Oh, how informative.

\- Uh-huh. _Whaat_ kind of surprise thing? And didn't you take up a little too much surprises on you, superhero?

He smirked, looking down on me.

\- Wouldn't you like to know what kind of surprise? Well, I'm not telling you. It'll be a surprise for you too, I guess. Besides, - He paused, seemingly thinking about whether he should proceed. – Besides, that other surprise, with you, was mostly meant and invented as an excuse to spend more time with you, to be honest. – He confessed, scratching the back of his neck.

\- Awww. – I cooed. That's so cute. And makes me blush, but I think at least I'm not the only one blushing right now.

\- Gabster! – Chad exclaimed, making me feel startled again. I waved at him, laughing at his entrance. – I'm sorry, Tay's still being pestered by my Grandma. I can't exactly interrupt them; Grandma doesn't like it too much. - I nodded in understanding. – Hoops, Al's asking for you there, something about that business you were doing earlier. – Troy immediately pushed back from the wall he was leaning onto, going inside. – I'm kinda sad that guys didn't include on whatever they're doing right now. – Chad pouted, amusing me.

\- I'm sure that it's for the good cause. – I tried to assure him.

\- I guess. So, - He suddenly clapped his hands, making me jump. – Sorry, - he snorted, making me sort of glare at him. – Seems like I'm left to entertain you with no other choice for you. Any ideas on how to spend our time? – I only shrugged. Dunno. Surprise me, buddy. He seemed to light up with an idea. – There are some photo albums left from when my relatives went through it with Taylor. Some of them are not even that embarrassing and there are also pictures of Troy, Zeke and Jason in it. Wanna look? Since we have nothing else to do. – He suggested. I agreed. Maybe I'll see there some cute photos of little Troy! Ohh, I'm evil.

He led me to the sofa placed in the corner of the living room, away from all the commotion going around Taylor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that she seemed a little tired but on the whole happy and at place.

Chad went through the albums, finally deciding on the green covered one, handing it to me.

\- It's mainly from school days. – He told me, while I was looking at his photos. We listed through it for some time, stopping at the most interesting and funny ones. Little Chad on the Ferris wheel; Chad and his mom at some zoo, near the camel who didn't look too happy about being in the picture; Chad and Troy with their parents playing basketball at the local park. Oh! Here's one of Chad and Troy, about 8 years old wearing red capes and standing in superheroes posture. I actually laughed out loud to that with Chad joining in. – Yeah, we liked to play around, pretending to be superheroes. I remember, I was a better superhero, than Troy was. – Chad said, puffing out his chest. I smiled. I need a copy of this picture! - Here's one from the day we won the championship for the first time. – He pointed at the picture with Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason holding the championship trophy together, beaming proudly at the camera dressed in their Wildcats uniform. - We were an undefeated team. Wildcats were the best. Man, what a feeling! – He sighed. I turned another page, looking at Troy and Chad looking smart in suits, with girls standing in beautiful gowns beside them. One of the girls I recognized as Kristen, Troy's former girlfriend and the other one… I don't really remember; one of the popular girls Chad was hanging around at the time. Amelia, I think her name was. – This is one from homecoming Troy's mom took, giving a copy to mine afterwards. They work fast. – Chad chuckled. – I remember Mrs. Bolton being so excited for Troy to date Kristen and take her to that dance; she thought she was a serious and nice girl. That's pretty funny, considering how they broke up over some stupid picture.

I perked up at that, listening to him attentively. I think I remember something vague about how they were arguing over some kind of picture.

\- Why would someone break up because of a picture? You mean a photo picture? - I asked confused. Because I am. Confused. Actually, I even remember being confused back then. I did add the latter question to will him into telling more.

\- No, a picture as in a drawing. And, well, it wasn't _exactly_ because of a picture, I guess. – He paused and squinted his eyes a little, as if searching for the memory. I held my breath not wanting to intermit Chad's sudden urge to gossip. – If you want my opinion, it was pretty stupid, their whole relationship. He didn't want to date at the beginning at all, I think we just bugged him too much about it and he got a girlfriend just to get us off his back. I thought he didn't want to because of basketball, studies and other sh- shings. – He smirked, lousily correcting himself. – But then, after they started to really fight with his girlfriend I figured out he didn't want to date because he already had an eye on someone. – He paused again and then laughed out suddenly. I scrunched my face in confusion. Why would Troy date Kristen when he had feelings for somebody else? Why not just date that person? It makes no sense. And what's so funny about it? –Yeaah, I remember! He was hanging out pretty often with that nerd girl, a tutor or something. I then thought, like, dude you can pass everything with just basketball, why waste your time with studies you're already not too bad at? – He shook his head. I felt my heart start to beat faster out of anxiety. Is he talking about me? – Turned out he had a crush on this girl, but didn't want to do anything about it because, well, she wasn't exactly a beauty queen. – He chuckled looking at the ceiling still reminiscing while I slowly felt slight feeling of nausea creep up on me. He _was_ talking about me. – I mean, Troy was almost the most popular guy in school, most of the hot girls wanted to date him and she was what? A brainiac who always stuck her nose behind a book, with that huge glasses and hideous figure. He was getting teased just because of their study sessions; if anyone would've seen them together he would've been a laughing stock! Really, you should've seen her, Gabriella, a poor creature… - He trailed off when he finally brought his eyes back to my face, looking as if a bolt of lightning had hit him and his afro did poor job on cushioning the impact.

I imagine my face was a sight at the moment. I don't know what I expected to hear from Chad but surely not this. This thing I could've imagined only in nightmares. Yet again, I really should have seen it coming, for Troy to think of me that way. I just don't know how a person can 'crush' on someone he supposes 'hideous' and 'poor creature'. I felt my lips started to tremble and my whole body shaking on the inwards. I wasn't about to cry I just felt something between seething anger and disgust. Towards what or whom, I wasn't sure.

\- Gabriella… - Chad stopped, blinking. I think it dawned on him, suddenly, who he was talking to, because he started to fidget and looked pretty uncomfortable. Whatever. I don't care that he realized who I am, and, frankly, I don't give a shit what he thinks of the fact that all this time we were making it seem as if we met for the first time. We. I guess it's obvious now why Troy was so reluctant to get out in the open too. I doubt Chad would have thought much about it, he's not Taylor. Oh, if we overlook the fact that Troy would have announced that he is finally dating that hideous creature he tried to avoid at high school, that is. – Who cares about high school anyways, right? – He attempted to laugh half-heartedly.

I gave him a grimace and stood up abruptly. I need to find Taylor and get the hell away from here.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, that's my point of view on drama, lol. I was intending to post it yesterday, on Thursday, but it's the last scene that asked for an extra day. So I'm pretty nervous on what you think about it, to be honest, and hope that I managed well enough in expressing my thoughts. In between writing chapters I read other fanfics and always think "why am I even doing something, it'll never be even close to good" but then I remember that I should finish what I started and return back to writing, eventually. So, as always, thank you to those, who review, especially Tina; it encourages me to proceed. And, of course,**

 _ **Possible feedback and reviews are always appreciated.**_


	12. Red sun rises

Usually, it hits one like a ton of bricks that he is probably the _most_ dorkiest geeky nerd in the world at the most random of times. Not when somebody insults you bypassing in the hallway in the childhood and teenage years at school, in a way to stroke their ego by abusing the weaker ones; not when you receive straight A's or simply care much more about grades, college and future in general than the surrounding society that seems to be too into games and dances and other stuff. One may even envy them in secret, just slightly; but admitting one's communicating ways to be poor is still not what I deem the true realization of winning the nerd award, if I may say so.

The true realization is looking at the crimson dawn light piercing the glass window when you lie on the couch in your living room, surrounded by chaotic and close to hysterics friends, and the only thing you can think of is: "Red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night".

…

Got it? As in Legolas' words from the second part of the "Lord of the Rings" movie. You know, where… That doesn't matter, actually. You caught what I'm saying anyways, right?

Yes that's what I'm thinking of right now. Actually, if I'm being honest, I thought that it's a pretty good joke too and I almost giggled at the thought but caught myself just in time. No way any of my friends would get it, and if I look at the way they are flailing around right now, they would probably just send me to psychiatrist or something. I wouldn't put it past them to try it. The only person that could have probably shared a laugh with me at that is kind of the only person I _really_ don't want to think about, at the moment.

My heart gave an attempt to jab from the inside at my chest at the thought but I quickly calmed it down. I'm getting so much better at this. One or two more situations like this and I will be able to stop and gear back to life my heart like the best of mediums out there.

If we (me and my marvelous sense of humor) slow down a bit and look at the scene, it would become pretty obvious that now is really not a good time to lie on the couch enwrapped in my favorite blanket like a mummy and ignore my hyperventilating friends. Especially considering that one of them is having a wedding rehearsal and a bachelorette party tomorrow. I took a deep breath shutting my eyes tightly. So much for caring about Taylor's nerves. I'm such an awful friend.

\- Gabriella helLO! – Sharpay's obnoxious voice boomed, stressing the last syllable. Yeah, that makes me want to get out of my safe cocoon of warmness and face you, Blondie. Not. – You know, we could be way more helpful if you stopped BEING FUCKING MUTE! – She practically screeched making me wince at her tone of voice.

I imagine that this whole situation must seem pretty confusing to them, but I so don't want to deal with this right now.

 _10 hours earlier_

– _Who cares about high school anyways, right? – He attempted to laugh half-heartedly._

 _I gave him a grimace and stood up abruptly. I need to find Taylor and get the hell away from here._

 _\- Right. – I said not-caring, my voice about an octave higher than it should be. – Taylor! – I hollered because she was recently led away by someone out of Chad's extensive family and was nowhere in sight._

 _\- Erm… Gabriella, - Chad started but paused, looking as awkward as ever, still clutching the green-covered album. I guess I would've been at loss of words too in his place._

 _\- Thank you for spending your time with me Chad! It was really… Insightful! But I really should get going right now, so bye-bye! – I said in the brightest voice ever, even waving at him cheerfully like an idiot. I'm not used to this. My whole insides were on fire but numb at the same time. It was like I couldn't feel anything at all beside apprehension of the inevitable wave of emotions that will sweep over me some time soon, like a tsunami wave. And I needed to get away from here before anybody had the chance to see this. Now, where the heck is Taylor?_

 _Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zeke and Troy entering the room; Zeke was holding the door for Troy and they were laughing about something. I felt my stomach starting to do summersaults and in a not so good way. For God's sake, where is she?!_

 _\- Taylor! – I called again. I saw Troy immediately look at me with frown of concern but I ignored his gaze. I'm not really sure how to behave right now, but I'm sure that I don't want to look at him. Just as he started moving in my direction, Taylor finally appeared with a very irritated expression on her face. There she is!_

 _\- Where's the fire? I was kind of in the middle of conversation with people important for my future family, you know? – She informed me, annoyed, but I didn't care. Grabbing her by the elbow I led her as fast as I could out of the house and to my car. She only managed to wave goodbye to everybody present, deciding not to object to me. Very smart of her._

 _I started the ignition and drove out without uttering a word, too hasty to get home before an upcoming breakdown got to me in the middle of the road._

I relished at the feeling of soft warm creature lying close to my abdomen. Tommy is the best comforting kitten alive, honestly. He never left my side since I came home and started crying hysterically and absolutely inappropriately. Especially in the presence of poor Taylor who still has no idea what got me to such state. She immediately called the twins and Martha and that's about what happened for the whole time. Me just laying here, not willing to answer, because it really seemed like I didn't have enough energy for it; and them pestering me about my state. I think Taylor also called Chad, since he was the last person I talked to at his house but I imagine she got little information from him.

\- Shar, if I didn't know that this is your way of showing your concern, I would have been so pissed off. – I mumbled, willing the pain in my temples to go away after it appeared because of her scream.

Sharpay instantly shaped her mouth an 'o' and pressed her palms to her cheeks over dramatically.

\- Oh my goodness! She speaks! – She exclaimed making me roll my eyes at her. I do understand her ways, but my patience is very limited right now.

As if to outweigh Sharpay's actions, I felt Martha place a warm comforting hand on my shoulder.

\- Gab, we're really worried for you. I'm sure none of us has seen you behave like this; not even at times of worst exams or when somebody offended you. – She squeezed my shoulder lightly, to get my attention. No, actually I'm known to have little random meltdowns here and there; I am not so calm and stoic as they presume me to be. I just have never shown it to them before, managed not to. – Just talk to us, please? Let's have a 'tea circle'? Like we used to? – She suggested and others nodded.

A tea circle is something that became tradition in college. Whenever somebody felt upset, frustrated, needed to vent or when all of us simply were in the mood we spent an evening drinking tea with cookies and chocolate and talk, sitting in a circle as if we were around a campfire. That way everybody could easily sea each other's faces. Sometimes tea was exchanged for hot chocolate or something else but that's not the point.

I agreed, making my friend rustle around my apartment, filling it with sounds of clinking dishes, rustling in the cabinets, boiling water and bean bags being moved to the living room. After bringing in all the necessities my friends sat down each holding a cup in their hands, which almost made me smile, and looked at me expectantly.

After gathering my thoughts together I proceeded to tell them everything. About school, about how I had a crush on Troy and how it turned into what we had now and, finally, about what Chad told me. Talking felt good and it kind of erased that tumbleweed of emotions rolling around in my head, allowing me to think more clearly.

Now that I think about it, I can't call my feelings of insecurity about my body and looks a paranoia exactly. At least when it comes to Troy. No, I don't believe that Troy could have liked me in school, that's just too bizarre. He probably just cared enough to talk to me because he was a generally nice person and we _were_ paired up together by teachers sometimes; but it seems that now he noticed me just because I look better. Yipee. I wished to look good so much and look how much happiness it brings!

I don't think that I blame him for it; a lot of guys are known to be drawn because of looks, especially guys like Troy. I'm just disappointed, I guess.

\- What kind of bullshit is that? And 'some ugly geek' – is that Chad's words? Because he's so going to get it! – Taylor exclaimed with a wry mouth after I took a pause in my little speech. – And why the hell did you think that you shouldn't tell me? Not to worry? Seriously? Do I seem so over sensitive? You've told Sharpay! – She practically fumed, shooting questions at me as if from a gun.

\- She didn't tell me anything, I'm just a very perceptive person. – Sharpay held up her hand, shrugging.

\- Oh, please! You haven't even been _suspicious_ about me having any relationship until I came to Albuquerque and invited you to the wedding!

Hm. Taylor has a point.

Sharpay glared at her, opening her mouth to retort when Martha spoke up.

\- It was pretty obvious that something was happening between Troy and Gabriella, and I guess Gabriella just thought that it would have been better to wait before telling us about it. – Martha amended. Isn't she just the peace maker? I love the girl, really. – Now, about what Chad told. Have you spoken to Troy about this yet?

\- No. I kind of just bolted out of there as fast as I could. – I shook my head.

\- Than what has got you so upset? – Martha asked, making me raise an eyebrow at her. Did she listen to what I was saying before? – I mean, just because Chad said that you were too bad for him or something like that doesn't exactly mean that Troy thought so.

\- Martha may be right but you should be careful with this thought, though. – Ryan intercepted, seeing my hesitation at Martha's words. – It's obvious that you guys have connection; judging by Troy's behavior he does like you and I don't think that assuming he liked you in school would be something impossible. But that doesn't change the fact that what Chad said might be true.

Uh, still not getting how liking a person and being disgusted by them can happen at the same time.

\- That's true, G. – Sharpay nodded, chewing her marshmallow. – Status thing is important when you're in high school. I know that, I was one of the popular kids back then. If we studied in the same school we most likely wouldn't have been friends. – She stated, making me look at her incredulously.

\- Ouch. – I mumbled.

\- That's just how it is! Everything is different in university. It's like, an eye-opener about what's important and what not so much. – She insisted. – What, would it have made you feel better if I lied? All I'm trying to say is, Troy _could have_ let his friends and other people's opinions stop him from pursuing his like for you. I'm not finding excuses for him; I just know that it _could_ have happened and that you probably don't believe it.

\- It's not that I don't believe it; it's more that I can't comprehend it. I don't understand. – I muttered in a sad voice.

I am feeling sad right now, though I have no clue _why_ I'm feeling this way.

\- You know what? How about watching something? Gabs, pick anything, we'll go along with it. – Ryan suggested in order to lift my spirits, probably.

\- Hmm. How about the "Lord of the Rings"? – I more stated than asked, already going to put this on, while Sharpay glared at Ryan behind my back. That's my revenge for not wanting to be friends with me at school, Blondie!

* * *

\- Oh, great. That's just… great.

I think I am too nice. I'm standing alone in my room the next morning after our late night-early morning talk and movie marathon; looking as the scales show me that I'm heavier for about 5 pounds than I was yesterday and I can't even curse like any normal person would. Five. Freaking. Pounds. For one day of self-comfort. Unbelievable.

A girl learns that a guy she has always been into has only finally started to notice her only because she started looking after herself and changed so much. And so as not prolong the inevitable, she doesn't wait for the happy couple to start dating, live together, marry, have beautiful children (all after their father of course) and then get divorced because she can no longer maintain her figure and light attitude, resembling a penguin more and more after each pregnancy. Why wait so long when you can simply stuff yourself with an extra cup of ice cream? Now, how wise is that?

I just hope I'm gonna fit in my maid-of-honor dress.

I dressed lazily, trying my best to find something at least remotely appropriate for the rehearsal at the church. Taylor had already been picked up by Chad, which left me with a huge temptation to pretend that my apartment is the whole world with only me living in it, and never escape it. Spotting my car keys I checked if Tommy had everything he needed and opened the door to exit my apartment.

I stumbled back when I saw a fist lunging at me, dangerously close to my forehead.

\- Oh! – Troy hastily took his hand back, searching my face for any potential injuries. – I'm sorry! I was just about to knock. Are you okay?

He was looking at me, his eyes swirling with different hues of blue, showing his anxiety. He looks almost heart-breaking with his sad blue eyes and hesitating appearance; if I hadn't spent the past day wallowing in my disappointment of him, I would have given him the tightest hug I could give.

\- Uh-huh. I'm fine. – I answered flatly.

If I look at it rationally, I can't really be mad at him. He has done nothing wrong. And it isn't really smart to blame him for his teenage behavior or a man point of view on a woman. But I just can't help myself. I'm hurt, a little bit confused and don't want to talk to him.

\- Ugh… - He stared at me uncomfortably, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck. – So… You left so abruptly last time… And I called but you didn't answer… Did something happen? Want to talk? – He finished awkwardly.

I just stared at him. I _soo_ doubt that Chad hasn't told him about our little nostalgia break for photos. If there existed some kind of avoiding topics reward I'd give it to him. Remembering our history (total of about 3 weeks, cause I refuse to call whatever it was at school a 'history') you could see that he practically excels in avoiding uncomfortable topics. Not that I'm any better but that's not the point, right?

I sighed tiredly, feeling upcoming headache.

\- Listen, if you want to talk about anything let's do it in the car, I really don't want to be late for Tay's rehearsal.

He nodded, biting his lip and shoved his hand in the pocket of his trousers, leaning with the other on his crutch.

\- When're you getting your car back, anyway? – I asked, opening the door of my car and getting in.

How cool, I'm making small talk. Fantastic. Remember that award I presented Troy earlier? Never mind, it's all mine.

\- Well, It's done, but it's not like I'm exactly in a shape to drive it back home. – He said, getting inside my car with some difficulty. It's rather small and with injured leg it's pretty tough for him, I guess. – So, - He started again, after I began driving. – I talked to Chad that night. Seems like he remembered you, huh? – He chuckled strained. I just looked at him quickly, before turning my attention back to the road. I heard him sigh deeply.

\- Oh, Troy, don't bother yourself too much. – I interrupted whatever he was thinking about to say. He looked at me confused. – I'm not really sure what Chad tried to say, but it's fine, you don't have to explain anything. I understand that I wasn't the coolest person to hang with – I guess it's really a miracle we talked at all; but everything changed now, we grew up, I grew up, and there's nothing stopping us from communicating with each other. – I finished my little speech, internally satisfied with it.

\- I… I guess. I mean, I'm not proud of my view on things back then. – Troy said, staring straight ahead, picking at his fingers. – I… You were always something else. Something I couldn't explain, not even to myself back then, to be honest. I just knew that I always felt better when I was talking to you, or when we were studying. And I only really understood that what I felt towards you was something serious when we were seniors and there was no point in trying to change anything. – He took a slight pause, while I felt my eye-brows inching upwards. – It wasn't until I drew that stupid portrait and Kristen threw it back at me that I actually realized that I was doing something not right.

\- You lost me. – I said, pausing at the red light. – Portrait? What portrait?

Troy just looked at me for a moment, hesitating.

\- Of…you? – He more asked, than stated. Huh? – I thought Chad told you? Why we broke up with Kristen? Because she found in my room a sketch of you that I, kind of, just drew without thinking about it instead of doing homework for art class. She found it, and instigated this huge fight; almost all of the school thought it was the main topic of conversation, don't you remember? Well, you probably don't, you were never really interested in gossip…

Not almost; _all_ of the school was talking about. I couldn't have avoided it even if tried, not that I did. It was gossip about him, after all.

I shook my head, pressing gas again, as the traffic light switched to green.

\- Wait, what do you mean sketch of me? Why would you draw me? – I asked, feeling dumbfounded. No, he couldn't have really had a crush on me. It makes no sense.

I almost felt his stare on my profile.

\- Are we discussing the same thing right now? Gabriella. – He turned his body a little towards me. – I'm saying that I loved you since then. – My breath hitched and I felt my heart squeezing before falling down. - I know you can't really say that you love someone without truly being with them, but I realized then that I do. And being with you now only reminded me that I was right all this time; we did grew up, I guess, but we are still the same people. And I've never felt more at home than I do when I'm with you.

No.

I started shaking my head after he was about two sentences in.

\- No! This can't be. – I said, still shaking my head vehemently. – Troy, a person can't love the other person while thinking of them as disgusting or ugly or being embarrassed to be seen with them. It doesn't work that way! – I denied, raising my voice without realizing it.

\- Who said I ever thought that you were disgusting? I never thought like that.

\- Chad tried to say something about you having a crush on me, but being too embarrassed to start anything because you were so high and mighty and I was just me. But I brushed it off, because when you like someone or, god forbid, _love_ someone, you shouldn't even _see_ the person as anything other than beautiful and wonderful; you can't be embarrassed by them, because you simply can't see what is there to be embarrassed of. Isn't that how it works?

Not to mention that it means that he just assumed that I was into him at the time. I mean yeah, I was, but it's "good" to know that he felt so confident about it, leaving it for him to decide, whether we will start something or not.

\- Well… I never thought that there was something wrong with the way you look. And I never meant for it to be the way it was. You were just… I just thought it wouldn't be right. – He said, wincing just as he finished his last sentence.

I think I'm going to blow up myself and burn everything around.

\- You just _thought_ it wouldn't be _right_? – I practically screeched. – Oh, of course! Poor unfortunate captain had to date popular and pretty cheerleaders and deprive himself of any true feelings, because the object of his affections just happened to be a little uncool nerd nobody wanted to be friends with. Such a tragedy! Can there be anything more sad? Poor poor Troy! Not every person is faced with such a tough decision in life! – I exclaimed, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

To say that I'm disappointed in him is to say nothing. I really didn't expect Troy to be with these high school superstitions almost as bad as… Sharpay? As everyone else, to be truthful. And for some reason I'm fuming mad because of it.

\- Well, I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you thought I was! I'm just an average guy as everybody else, sorry for telling you the sad truth! I'm not like you!

-Yeah, I kinda got that. – I practically growled, parking near the church. I can't believe him!

\- That's not what I meant! – He let out a frustrated groan, throwing his head back and hitting the headrest with it.

\- You know what? – I proceeded, without waiting. – I really don't care. It was long ago, and it's good that I know what had been going in your head back then; very educative, if I may say so. We are very different people; and I would've loved to chat a little bit more about that but look, we've arrived already! So let's just forget about it and go to our friends. – I finished without looking at him. I heard him say my name but didn't stop, getting out of my car and heading inside. Let him get out of the car with that crutch by himself if he's so cool.

* * *

\- Oh! Let's sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"! – Sharpay exclaimed, giggling drunkenly.

\- Shar, you've sang this song 4 times already! Would it hurt to pick another one? – Taylor groaned, hiding her dark-brown eyes behind the glass of wine.

\- Why would I do that?! Th'song is almost a classic! – She punctuated her sentences by swaying hand with a remote control.

We're sitting in a cozy cabin in one of the local karaoke bars that can provide secluded space for a small group of people. Sharpay being a high school diva and all may not care; but it is certainly more comfortable this way for the rest of us. Not to mention that it _is_ a private party. Though Sharpay sure managed to bring some, erm, spice into it. But that's another story.

I'm actually feeling pretty guilty right now, because of all my completely unnecessary drama. The rehearsal at church was pretty strained because I refused to look at Troy (which was pretty hard, considering that we're supposed to walk together and everything); Troy seemed to be at loss whether to try and talk to me or be angry silent like I am (why he should feel angry at all is beyond my understanding); Chad looked like guilty puppy looking between Troy and me, shifting from one foot to another awkwardly. I'm not sure why he felt guilty towards me; if anything it's me who has been evading truth from him. And last but not least there was poor Taylor, who tried to get our whole attention to their upcoming wedding, while we were seemingly busy playing this ping pong stare game. Yeah, not so cool, I know.

As Sharpay pressed the 'play' button and the opening sounds of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" filled the cabin along with Taylor's aloud groans and my giggling, Martha stepped inside, closing the door behind her with difficulty.

\- Well, Shar's sure caused some commotion in there. – She said, widening her eyes.

\- What do you mean? – I asked, scrunching my eyebrows, while Taylor took another sip of her wine and Sharpay continued to sing carelessly.

\- Well, for the total of 5 minutes that I was out, I think I saw at least 3 or 4 guys engaged in fight that was instigated by those two we've seen before.

\- Our friend is crazy. – Taylor said, shaking her head and smiling lazily.

No joking. I don't know what's gotten into Shar, but for some reason she decided that it'd be a great idea to go flirt and get us some extra bottles of wine (not that we needed them anyway) from some of her newly-acquired admirers. Sharpay being a dazzling queen as she is instantly attracted lots of attention, and before we knew it she had 2 guys fighting over her. That's what I call a girls night, uh-huh. She did score us a couple of bottles of wine and a round of cocktails though.

Good thing we managed to congratulate Taylor and play those cute little before-wedding quizzes before Shar decided to get wasted.

\- You better think of a song you want to sing before she chooses this one again. – I said loudly, trying to outshout Sharpay's singing, cocking my head towards her. Taylor just laughed.

\- Naah, let her have her fun. After all, I don't know when will be the next time we gather together like that. – Taylor smiled at us, causing me and Martha to coo and wrap her in a hug from both sides. This made her laugh again. – Gabriella, are you going to do anything about Troy, though? I mean, I know it's pretty difficult for you right now, but it would've been great if my maid of honor and Chad's best man at least behaved civilly. You have to dance together too, remember?

\- Yeah, I know. – I nodded and then something registered in my head. – You know, he told me he loved me. – I giggled behind my hand, feeling tipsy. Girls raised their eyebrows in surprise.

\- Seriously? That's… a pretty strong word. – Taylor stated, deep in thought.

\- Wait, did he say loved? As in a past tense? – Martha wondered. This made me confused also. I haven't really thought about it.

\- Ugh… I guess.. – I trailed off, trying to remember what he said exactly. - No, he said something like 'loved you since then'. I think. I dunno what it means about right now…

\- I say he does! It would certainly explain why you hit it off again so fast, especially considering that misunderstanding in the beginning. – Martha said excitedly. – Now, do you love him?

Whoa. Hold your horses, girl.

\- Erm… I… don't think that I can say anything like that right now. – I hesitated, biting my lip. – I mean I certainly feel something big and warm a-and bright for him. – I stammered as I felt Taylor and Martha's knowing gazes on me. Those looks always seem so irritating! Like they know more about how I feel, than I do. - But we really only met again after so much time and then this thing about his opinion on us in high school… Shar was right, you know?

\- I figured as much. And I'm really not surprised. Popularity and status really seem quite important in high school. Though I doubt he thought of you all those unflattering adjectives my lovely husband-to-be told you. – Taylor said, rolling her eyes. I really think she should go easy on him; I'm yet to apologize to him for my pretense. – I just think you should give him a chance? He seemed quite entranced by you since I've seen both of you at that first dinner; despite all the awkward looks you two were sharing.

Hmm, so Taylor may not have been so clueless all this time…

\- And anyway, - Martha began, bringing my attention to her. – If you let such doubts keep you from having a what may be a real relationship with Troy, what difference will be there between Troy listening more to his friends than his feelings and you thinking about past high school mistakes than your own feelings?

Ugh. I hate when they say such sensible things. Well not really, but it does mean that I should listen to their opinions and disregard my own and that's always a challenge.

A loud whooping and clapping was heard, as Sharpay turned to us wearing a large smile on her face?

\- Yeah! Let's sing another one!

\- You really should pick another song, it is now or never. – I told Taylor, giggling at Sharpay's behavior.

Taylor agreed, hastily going for the remote control before we heard Shar's performing the same song for what feels like a hundredth time tonight.

* * *

I turned again to my side sighing wearily, careful as to not wake Taylor, and looked at the clock.

As tomorrow (today, to be exact, seeing as it is 1:27 am) is the wedding day, we decided that spending the night together in my apartment is a good idea, and it will make the preparations easier. So I'm sharing my twin bed with Taylor, while Sharpay and Martha are sleeping in the living room on the pull out couch.

Tomorrow is very important; you know, a day before which you better have a good night of sleep. And of course I'm having none because I'm worrying too much about Troy. A person I should be spending a hell of a lot of time tomorrow and better not look at him as the worst enemy I've had.

Martha's right, though. Should I be mad at him at all? Do I even want too?

Giving out another sigh I rubbed my eyes and got up from my bed quietly. Tip toeing carefully through my apartment, I slipped on my fuzzy slippers, grabbed my keys and exited my apartment.

Padding through the hallway I finally reached the needed door. I exhaled.

I know that I doubt myself and everything that happens around me too much sometimes. It just feels safer this way, after too many unwise actions I've made that led to that humiliating feeling of being a fool. And really need right now not to become one of those embarrassing moments.

I bit my lip and knocked on Troy's door.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry that it took almost a month again. December is pretty busy, both at work and at home. There are 2 chapters left and I wish I could say that I will finish before the end of the year but that's probably too unrealistic.**

 **I tried my best not to be too confusing and too boring at the same time. I hope I somewhat succeeded. Feel free to ask questions, if anything:) Or to criticize if it really seemed boring)**

 **Tina, Gabriella wasn't really Troy's tutor, he really didn't need one that's just how Chad remembered it, he needed a sensible reason to explain why Troy hang out with Gabriella at school.**

 **Thank you for reviews! And they are always appreciated:)**


End file.
